After Resident Evil: A Terror Among Us
by Rochelle Williams
Summary: The sequel to, "After Resident Evil: The Enemy Within". Arynn Residvius continues her search to find the cure to the newly evolved, O-Virus. Finding herself in the UK, she discovers that she's not the only carrier of the virus. There are others.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Arynn had reached the peak of the main building. From atop, she could make out small business centers in the distance and communities off towards the horizon. So this was Great Britain, a modern wonder full of history spanning from the Saxon tribes, beyond the dark ages, to the present time of the euro. Film, literature, and art had deep roots within the British culture. Arynn always wanted to visit the mainland but not like this. She looked down at the palms of her hands and looked away disgusted. She didn't even know who she was anymore.

Ever since that day at "ground zero" when everyone she ever cared for died at the hands of Umbrella's experiments and the government's bomb, she was never the same. Surviving a bite from one of the newly turned victims was to mean certain death. But instead, she carried the burden of Umbrella's success; their perfect man-made soldier, a person who could withstand the T/G Virus and maintain permanent full consciousness. This was what Alexia Ashford achieved in her deluded perception of world dominance. It worked but it did not last, within moments she was to mutate many times into a raging insect hybrid. Peter Ashford, Alexia's cousin claimed that he had achieved what his cousin miserably failed in. By combining the Progenitor virus with ancient DNA from the Saber tooth species as well as reptiles, Peter Ashford was able to create a sustainable virus; all he needed was a viable host. That host would come in the form of a man named Nathaniel Residvius. Arynn wasn't sure how but, this man was related to her. They shared the same bloodline. All Umbrella needed was to administer the virus into a "willing" host who at the time was pregnant. Knowing that the virus would have profound effects on the unborn fetus, Umbrella personally authorized the inception. Months later a female would be born, unknowingly she would carry a dormant prize within her that Umbrella had to protect…until the day Raccoon City would fall…

The United Kingdom sector of the Umbrella Corporation was the pinnacle location of all activity throughout Britain and all of Europe. Before the outbreak of Raccoon city, Umbrella's European branch was reaching its peak in biological break-through. In five years time, however, parts of the facility had been closed down and most operations had ceased. All affairs globally were filtered through this facility alone, such as important projects and procedures ranging from elite special opt forces, undercover trafficking of illegal chemicals and samples, and harboring potential weapons of various types of destruction. Key players like Ozwell E. Spencer, James Marcus, and Edward Ashford were said to have held meetings at this very site. So in essence, this was the heart of Umbrella, the continuing beat of the infectious plague-spreader. This was where Arynn would draw the line. Umbrella the business may have died but Umbrella the entity continued on.

Arynn knew the end would come soon…Yet, as the young woman took in the slight chill from the outside, there were past events from "ground zero" that made her wonder. Dr. Darvis said that his team removed the abnormal growth from her stomach. He mentioned that his team had secluded the growth somewhere on site for further research. Arynn wondered, what exactly did he mean by further research, and was the growth still alive or dead? She needed to find out not just for the sake of every human being on earth, but for her, to terminate the Residvius project once and for all. As she came back to the roof top door, she peered inside with her gun drawn. The break was over. The recuperation was on hold. It was time to go back into the nightmare.

***

Arynn hated the loud noise from the alert siren buzzing overhead. They knew she was running loose through the compound. It would only be a matter of time before all of the surrounding guards would come to detain her. Just one more interrogation and she would know all that she needed to continue on. For minutes now, in a small surveillance room, she grilled one of the company's lockdown guardsmen.

"Where is Lieutenant Hernandez?" questioned the young dark-skinned female as she held the camouflaged-colored collar of the soldier up against a cold concrete wall.

The soldier struggled in the woman's grasp. He had to have been at least 6'3" yet Arynn, who stood 5'7", was overpowering him immensely.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He sternly replied.

"Yes you do…" the woman suggested as she tightened her grip and proceeded to lift him higher against the wall.

The man could only widen his eyes nervously as he could feel the woman's force. She was so strong, but how was this possible?

"Now listen," Arynn said, "You have a choice here to either live or die. Just tell me where I can find the Lieutenant and I won't kill you."

The man paused. The woman could see in his eyes that he was thinking.

"I have orders…" the man stated.

He started to reach for something in his side pocket. The woman saw this and instantly pulled out a slick silver desert eagle with her other hand and nudged it into the man's cranium.

"Now, I asked you politely and I expected a reasonable answer. " She said as she cocked the weapon and put her finger on the trigger.

Beads of sweat started to roll down the side of his head. There was a sense of fear that the soldier could not comprehend. The pressure on his neck from the woman was becoming unbearable.

"I can't help you!" he nearly yelled.

In frustration Arynn dropped the man to the ground. He hit the wall hard and let out a painful groan. The soldier struggled for air as the woman knelt down close to him. She pointed the gun in his face.

"I'll ask you again," Arynn continued to probe. "This time do not hesitate! What floor is Hernandez on?"

"I don't know! I've told you everything—"he cried aloud.

"1…" began the woman as she pressed the gun into the man's forehead. His eyes widened in terror.

"Ma'am, I cannot tell you the location of Lt. Hernandez!"

"2…"

"I have strict orders!"

"3…"

"Okay okay!" he yelled. Arynn stopped and waited. He struggled to catch his breath. "Sub-level 2…"

She knelt up, holstered her gun and then grabbed the man by the neck.

"The next time someone asks you a question…you'd better have a _good_ answer."

She whipped out her gun and pulled the trigger. The man trembled as he heard the reverberation of a bullet shooting through the shaft, hitting something. He opened his eyes and looked around, the woman was gone.

***

_The rate of cellular growth is phenomenonal… How she is able to retain normal function is a miracle. Ashford was right, she is special. She always has been._

Those were the words that seemed to echo in her head as she silently fled through the halls of the compound.

_Special, yea sure, she thought to herself. _How special could she be to the world's top pharmaceutical company; a company that single handedly destroyed a whole town and was on the verge of destroying a country. Did they not know that somehow their experiments and years of research would escape onto the streets causing havoc and anarchy? She witnessed this back in Raccoon and once again she was seeing it appear here. There had to be a stop to this before the inevitable; the last resort; the nuke. But how could she put an end to something that had already begun? Arynn had an idea and it would take getting rid of all the armed personal on site to carry it out. She cocked her weapon and descended a flight of stairs.

Down a corridor, the young female rushed through the eerie ambience. She needed to get to Hernandez before they took him away. There was no telling what kinds of tests they had performed or what type of injections they put into his body. Once she met up with the Lieutenant then she could try to find Tripper.

In the time that she had first came to the medical facility, to the time of breaking out, she had seen so many poor patients at the mercy of Umbrella, awaiting an unknown fate. They looked like they were in pain. She knew that in minutes, they would be dead and reanimated. It was not fair. Those poor children, whose lives would be cut short and not live to see another week, were victims of a conspiracy. And the parents who thought this hospital could save their young, poor fools. Arynn knew all about what was going on and Umbrella's use of young hosts. The company got away with it in Raccoon and now it seemed that they would get away with it here.

With the blast of her weapon, Arynn took out two guards at the end of the next hallway. She could see another elevator coming up. Only a few more yards and she would be safe, for now. But it was just her luck to run into an obstacle. From out of a doorway to the right side of the hall, a man appeared. He looked hurt and was grabbing at his chest as he leaned his body against the wall.

"Help me…" the man whispered in a hoarse tone.

Arynn took a step back as the man drew near. He reached out for her and grabbed her by the sleeve. His complexion was already showing an eerie pale tone and small obtruding purple veins were appearing from under his skin. He was infected, Arynn knew this much. She aimed her gun at the man and he stood still.

"Please help us," he said.

"I can't. I'm sorry," she replied.

"You have to…" the man muttered as he sat down, "She's pregnant."

"Who's pregnant?" Arynn questioned.

The man pointed to the doorway that he came out of. Arynn stepped past him and into the room. The light overhead was flickering. She readjusted her eyes as she slowly walked past what appeared to be a laboratory. In the following room, she saw a body propped up against a bed. By the looks of it, the female was a patient. Her legs were straddled and relaxed and her head was tilted down. Arynn stood still for a few seconds intimidated by the eerie scene. She didn't know whether to see if the female was alright or if she should keep her distance. Arynn decided to inch closer. She holstered her weapon and made sure her knife was easily accessible. She lifted up the female's wrist and felt for a pulse. There was nothing yet as Arynn stepped back, she saw movement coming from the female's stomach. Without hesitation, she took out her weapon and aimed it at the female. Before she could pull the trigger, she heard murmuring coming from the other room. From the corner of her eye, she saw something moving fast towards her. She dodged the individual and ran out of the room. Arynn looked back and saw that the man had turned and now he was accompanied by the pregnant patient. The virus didn't waste time in converting the victims up to a new cellular level. Arynn immediately rushed for the elevator. Within minutes, the infected were howling at the door just as it closed. Taking a deep breath, Arynn pressed the sub-level 2 button.

***

The lower levels of the Umbrella compound were dark and wet. The ambient sound of water dripping and the screeching of rats, made Arynn more cautious. She didn't know what to expect as her boots surveyed the muggy concrete floor. She was a bit relieved to have decent clothes on. No longer did she have to put up with cold drafts and wet skin while running around in extreme climates back at "ground zero".

The rifle that she had been carrying was nearly out of ammunition and she needed to find other means of weaponry before she got to the rest of the sub-level floors. Arynn wasn't sure of the stability of her new found strength; it wasn't as reliable as carrying a gun was. On the second floor, she was able to take out two taller and over powering Security guards. While on the first floor, she could only muster enough strength to kick a man in the shin. If her strength was unstable, then Arynn wondered what else within her could suddenly change at any given moment. Was it possible that Tripper or even Hernandez was facing this same ordeal too?

She thought back to Hernandez and how his reanimated corpse retained normal function even memories before his untimely death. Was it possible for the virus to be that sophisticated? Since Hernandez contracted the virus from Dorus and had this much cell evolution, was it possible that Arynn's virus, handed down from Sabriel, be more evolved? Arynn stopped running and quickly let her mind backtrack through the events of "ground zero". _Peter was talking. She had the gun cocked and loaded. She was going to kill herself. And she succeeded. But she didn't die…_ Arynn instantly opened her eyes. The virus brought her back to life just like Hernandez but she wasn't just reanimated. She was resurrected, except that she didn't itch and she didn't acquire the thirst that Raccoon's victims wanted; the thirst for flesh. She was something else. She was indeed special and Peter knew this. Arynn wondered what else the late Ashford had known about her.

A sudden scream came from up ahead. Arynn jolted out of her thoughts and back to reality. She ran towards the commotion, preparing herself for what was to come. The end of the corridor brought her to a wide-opened room with fluorescent lights and numerous research laboratory countertops. This area must've been where they conducted testing on DNA samples taken from human hosts. Arynn could see drops of blood leading straight down the centered aisle. She cautiously followed wondering whose blood it belonged to. As she walked, she saw vials filled with green liquid and red on various parts of the countertops. Scattered documents were on the next table and Arynn went over to investigate.

What she found was even more riveting than Project Residvius. The words: Sabriel and Redorus were mentioned but nothing about the two soldiers admitted. Arynn thought back to her confrontation with Sabriel and how the creature showed his human side the moment she mentioned her name. Why didn't he kill her? Why didn't he kill himself? It was almost like he knew her and was trying to protect her. She wondered a lot of things about Sabriel. But mostly, she wondered why Ashford kept his father's glorious super soldier down there all this time claiming it was a disaster and a waste. It didn't make sense. There had to be more to Project Sabriel and Project Residvius. What was the link and why did Peter speak of her as his pride and joy while the former was a mere mistake?

Rushing past the tables and towards two double doors, Arynn found corpses covering the tiled floor. They were fresh kills of ripped flesh and mangled organs. Puddles of blood had seeped into the grout of the tile bleaching the white to crimson red. The room reeked of human fatality and Arynn held her arm to her nose while surveying the room. A keen sense of danger made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. Someone was still here, close and waiting.

"Residvius…" whispered an eerie voice from somewhere in the room.

Arynn flinched. Her knife was drawn and ready for slaughtering. She had no desire to hesitate. Whoever was here knew her and probably wanted her dead.

"Show yourself…" she replied.

There was a pause in the atmosphere and Arynn stood firm and ready.

"Arynn…"

She tried to pin point the noise and took a few steps further into the room, careful not to disturb the bodies.

"How do you know me?" She asked loudly.

"Don't you remember?" the voice hissed sending an eerie echo through the room.

Something swooped down and over Arynn stirring the wind around her hair. The slight breeze brought the smell of musk and spice yet also of innards and human remains. She knew that smell of musk; a scent that she last remembered back at "ground zero". Was it possible that he survived his run-in with Sabriel? Arynn changed the position of her knife and gripped it upwards.

A Tall lengthy figure jumped down from the ceiling and landed meters from her beside a stretcher. The lighting above produced an unnatural pallor to the individual's skin. Where his eyes should've been there were dark ominous circles. Liquid the color of tar was oozing down from his sockets. He was still dressed in the same clothing that Arynn last seen him in that day. Besides his peculiar appearance and appetite for dead flesh, he was still the man that she hated more than anything.

"Peter Ashford…" Arynn spoke as she watched the being walk towards to her.

"You were always one of my more intelligent creations…" the man sarcastically replied.

"I see you've still retained your ridiculous humor and love of belittling people," Arynn said crossing her arms.

He stopped some inches from her and stood watching her. Though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew he was taking the time to really look at her like he did before he died. She looked away as to not give him that satisfaction.

"Let me guess, you're looking for your friends?" he asked as he began to circle slowly around her.

Arynn watched him closely and not once let go of her knife.

"What led you to think that?" she asked.

He crept close to her then leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I can smell it."

Her eyes narrowed at his illustrious choice of words. She instantly stabbed him with her blade, plunging the knife deep into his abdomen and slowly carving line up his flesh. Ashford hissed at the pain and Arynn looked him dead in the eye.

"How does it feel?" she whispered back as a smirk formed on her face.

He let out a groan then fixed his bent over posture. He took her hand and pressed the blade in further. Not once did he take his eyes off of her. Arynn's smirk disappeared and she could feel the blade being pushed back by some unknown force. She looked down and saw black liquid crawling onto her hand and the sensation felt like fire. She immediately jolted the blade out of the man's body and backed away. Arynn wiped away the substance on her pant leg and saw that Ashford's blood had altered the appearance of her stainless steel titanium weapon. It wasn't that the knife was missing some of its sharper edge and had become dull; it was that the blade itself had been bent. Arynn's eyes widened slightly. Ashford's blood was almost similar to Dorus. The virus within both infected individuals had made their blood become an entity of its own; becoming stronger, thicker, and tougher, not to mention acidic in some cases. Some of the material that she had wiped the blood on had lost its color and fiber structure too.

"Do you really want to know how it feels, Arynn!" he yelled as the wound in his stomach finished healing.

Arynn put away the knife and reached for her gun. When she drew it out, she saw that Ashford had disappeared! A sudden panic came over her and she looked around for him, backing herself up into a nearby wall.

"I can smell the fear in you, Arynn!" he yelled.

She inched her way towards the exit careful of the corpses below and cautious of Ashford's wrath. There was no telling what he was capable of given his new found "abilities". She needed to get out there and now.

"Seems to me that you're not the only special one here!" he yelled from an unknown location.

"What do you know about being 'special'?" Arynn yelled out, "You don't know anything!"

"Really…" he replied leaping down right in front of the young woman making her fall to the floor from his sudden impact. Ashford leaned down to her, picking her up by the jaw and forcing her up to the ceiling. "You see, Arynn, there is a difference between being _born_ 'special' and being _made_ 'special'."

He flung her half way across the room into a sink and cabinet structure. Arynn yelled in pain as the faucet jabbed into her stomach forcing her to cough up blood. She had lost her gun somewhere in the room and was now vulnerable. Could she face Ashford alone? It would be hard to tell.

"What is the difference…" she whispered hoarsely as she tried to catch her breath.

Suddenly she could see that some of the bodies from Ashford's feast were beginning to move. Arynn knew that within minutes just like Hernandez, they would arise probably with the same abilities as their creator; maybe even just as lethal. She had to get out of there!

Ashford leaped over to her hissing at her. He tried to punch her but was amazed to see that Arynn was holding his fist back. With what ounce of strength she could muster, Arynn forced back the infected man to a point where she was standing and facing him.

"I'm surprised you don't know the difference," she said as she threw back his arm and punched his ear. Ashford kneeled back in pain grabbing at the side of his head. He rose making Arynn step back. He readjusted the alignment of his neck then cracked his shoulders.

"Being made means to control your destiny. Arynn, you will always remain the same no matter how much your strength increases. But I will continue to change..." the undead man replied.

"And how do you know this?" she questioned him as she started to backup nearly stepping on an awakening corpses. She gasped and kicked his head away from biting her leg.

"Because I know what you are capable of." he replied as he leaned in closer to her and whispered, "And I know that you cannot kill me."He stood quiet and gave her a silent smile.

Arynn turned immediately and ran for the door. She didn't know how much longer her strength was going to hold out, she didn't want to wait around and find out. She could hear the inhuman groans of the newly reanimated individuals stirring from behind. Outside she went for the papers on the desk, balled them up and stuffed them in her back pocket. She would need these for evidence. Reading the rest would have to come later.

"As much as I would love to continue our reunion," she started, "I have to go!" she yelled as she ran further down the corridor.

"Arynn, you cannot run from me!!!" Ashford yelled as he entered the larger room, "I will find you!"

She could hear his voice echoing off of the silent hall. Bringing Peter's body back here was a mistake. Umbrella did not know what they would be in for now that they had a raving mutated lunatic on their hands. She wasn't going to let Ashford deviate her from her mission. Besides it probably would've proved better to have both Eddie and Joseph on her side in the event that she should meet up with Ashford at a later time.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

The echoes of groans and undead murmurs were getting close. It seemed that every door Arynn came to was locked and she needed to find refuge from the on-coming threat. These zombies were nothing like the ones back in Raccoon City. They were much different both in size and ability. Arynn remembered reading a newspaper clipping months after the devastation had subsided; it talked about remains of mutated individuals found at the Spencer estate. Their skin was red and their saliva contained traces of acid. Internet rumors revealed these unfortunate souls as, Crimsons. Arynn never got to see these individuals but what she witnessed today made her think twice about taking advantage of the slow moving infected. She had to be more alert with these zombies; they were far too quick and too clever to just leisurely pass.

Turning one last corridor, Arynn came to an abrupt end. How did they catch up to her so quickly? One minute, she was running from the laboratory away from Peter and the next, the newly infected fledglings were coming for her. There was a door on the left side of the hallway. Arynn tried for the knob but it wouldn't open. She rammed the door but it didn't budge. The sounds of footsteps, groans, and nails clawing along the walls were getting closer. Arynn pulled out her gun and shot at the knob. Within minutes she was safely inside.

The young woman looked around the dark room and noticed that there were twin-size beds all neatly organized against either sides of the room. At the center, a large aisle led to an examination room. Arynn's eyes settled on an armoire that looked easy to push. She immediately moved the furniture in front of the door, followed by one of the beds. Turning around, Arynn walked down the quiet aisle with her weapon drawn. She quickly examined the furniture and instruments. It seemed as though the room had been used in the past, for what she was not sure. She wondered what types of experiments had taken place this far down from the regular floors of the facility. Her mind ran the image of the Redorus, the children who had fast reflexes and hunted in packs. They gave her the creeps. _How could Umbrella allow this to happen? She thought to herself. Why did they want to use children in the first place?_ It was a question that she dared not go further into. All that was important now was to put an end to pediatric testing. It was already too late for those children back at "ground zero" but it was not for the ones who had yet to go through the mutation here at the medical facility.

She stopped before the glass and peered in. On the other side were three operating tables each with a surgical stand. The stands were empty and there appeared to be no human presence of any kind in the room. Arynn was right; this place probably hadn't seen any activity for a while. She opened the door quietly and walked inside. The room had a faint smell of bleach and other cleaning materials. Whatever the researchers did down here, they definitely made sure to clean it up. Arynn walked over to one of the cabinets and opened it. Inside were various vials of chemicals. She guessed them to be different types of anesthesia. She reached for one. _This might come in handy, she thought_, as she stuffed it in her side pocket. She turned to leave. Before she could take a step, she gasped. A creature unlike any that she had seen in Raccoon City stood only inches from her. Its body was covered in a sleek black substance. Its breathing was loud and echoed throughout the enclosure. Remembering back at the underground facility, Arynn thought about Dorus. Whoever or whatever this creature was, it resembled the black-blooded monstrosity. The silent individual stood there for what seemed like minutes watching her. Arynn stepped side-ways towards the exit. The creature remained still but turned its body to face her. The young woman dared not to make any drastic movements for fear that it would lash out at her. She had to be cunning and make no mistakes if she was going to pass the creature.

Loud banging was coming from the barricaded door and Arynn could feel an uneasy nervousness emerging. For the first time since encountering this nightmare, she didn't know what to do. She found herself in yet another predicament and this time neither Tripper nor Hernandez was here to help her. She was all on her own. With her back to the exit now, she began to take small calculated steps out of the encased room and into the dormitory; the creature persistently followed. The young woman could see in the corner of her eye that there was a ceiling vent above one of the untouched beds. The creature started to snarl and groan as it followed her. Arynn wondered why it wasn't trying to kill her. It had plenty of time to take her out but it seemed more intrigued with her than wanting to hurt her. She was now close to the bed and ready to jump on top. Before she could take another step she heard a loud noise come from the front of the room. The door was no longer barricaded. Bloody hands and pale arms emerged from the doorway clawing over the overturned bed and other furniture on the floor. Arynn had to act now, she was out of time. Without even turning to look at the creature, she leapt onto the bed and used the mattress as a cushion to propel her up towards the ceiling. As she jumped she could see the creature lash out at her legs. It missed. Arynn reached for the vent and threw it down the moment her hands connected to the metal.

The creature lashed out its limb one more time and caught Arynn in the air. It flung her to the wall against a shelf. She dropped to the floor instantly a pon impact. As she looked up, she could see the creature walking towards her and the infected following closely. All she needed was something to use; something to render the creature temporarily to give her just enough time to escape. She quickly looked around for anything. Her eyes landed on an object near the corner of the room. The creature threw out its limb and stretched it towards Arynn. It circled itself around her neck and dragged her along the ground. The young woman tried desperately to cling onto any near object but the creature's strength surpassed her own. There was an awkward silence as the monstrosity stood there studying Arynn. It lifted her from the ground and up towards its face. Arynn was now suspended in the air at the will of the infected humanoid. Its grip remained tight and firm around her neck squeezing her flesh and limiting the oxygen to her head. What could she do? The creature could easily kill her with the snap of her neck and Arynn was scared. Once she heard that snap, she knew it was all over. All of her research into the massacre at Raccoon City and the danger she put herself through going back would be for nothing if it all ended here. She closed her eyes tight and felt the emergence of tears. The small drops gathered in the wrinkles of her face as she tightened her eyes even more. For a moment, she heard just the creature's breathing and the dragging of infected feet along the floor. Why hadn't the creature killed her yet? Something was not right. Arynn opened her eyes. The creature was staring at her with its head tilted to the side as if it was trying to understand her. It brought its other hand over and wiped the tear off her cheek. One of the infected men tried to lunge at Arynn reaching for her leg but he was jolted back by a powerful blow from the creature. The other infected individuals looked at their fallen comrade and then to the creature. They instantly ran to it.

One by one, the infected tried to sink their mutated fangs into the evolved humanoid, trying to bring it down. The dark individual's attention was now on the infected and its grip was loosening around Arynn's neck. This was the sudden opportunity that she had been waiting for. A female infected dressed as a doctor that had been struggling to get up from the floor, managed to bite a gaping hole into the humanoid's leg. The woman chewed on her meal letting the creature's black blood ooze down the side of her mouth. The creature let out a screeching moan and dropped Arynn. In that time, Arynn quickly made it back on the bed just as other infected individuals tried to grab at her. She jumped on the mattress as hard as she could and was able to grab the vent opening with both hands.

With every ounce of her strength, Arynn pulled herself up and into the air shaft away from the imminent danger below. She strained to turn her body around to watch the dark creature rip and tear through the infected individuals. She felt bad for those poor individuals but there was nothing more she could do for them. Arynn turned back around and followed the shaft away from the groans and cries of the doomed. She didn't want to waste time because there was no telling if the creature could follow her into the shaft.

Beyond the shaft of the dormitory room, Arynn followed the steel pathway. She was determined to complete the task of finding Hernandez and Tripper. As she passed over vents, she peered into each one hoping to find an area where beds were kept. Finally after growing tired of searching, Arynn came to an opening with small stasis tanks below. There were objects floating in most of the tanks. The young woman lifted the vent up slowly and over onto the surface of the shaft. She poked her head in to the lit ceiling of the room. Conveniently, there was no one there, as far as she could see. Gently she let herself down out of the temporary comfort of the shaft. She jumped to safety and immediately drew her gun. As she searched the large room, she found a white linen separator off to the side of the room dividing the medical equipment from whatever else was on the other side. She took a deep breath and silently drew back the divider. She aimed her gun automatically at an empty bed. Arynn proceeded to walk down towards the end of the room. There were two other beds. The first one was what Arynn had aimed at. The other was behind a smaller separator. Arynn prepared herself for whatever would happen. She slowly came around the separator and stopped at the foot of the bed. Someone was sleeping there but she wasn't sure who it was. Was it Hernandez or Tripper? There was only one way to find out. Arynn stepped towards the sleeping individual. She leaned in close to make out the face. She recognized the nose, the lips, and the broad shoulders. Her eyes widened. Her heart started racing. Finally after searching the many rooms and levels of the facility, she completed one of her goals.

There he was resting soundly under white sheets. From the color and texture of his skin there was no trace of the virus, at least from an initial stand point. Arynn touched the man's arm and waited. His body stirred and his eyes struggled to open. _They must've conducted all kinds of tests on him, she thought to herself._ She almost felt remorseful of the events at "ground zero" that led them to this point. She didn't want anyone else to suffer what she and Hernandez did. She smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Welcome back," she spoke quietly as she watched the man's eyes rest on hers.

"Thanks…" he replied, surveying the ceiling and walls of the room, getting a sense of where he was.

A small chuckle escaped the man's mouth as he tried to lean up against the pillow. "What did I miss?" he groaned as he moved his legs off the bed and tried to get up. Arynn pulled his arm over her shoulder and helped him away from the bed.

"Oh," she started, "We were taken to a medical facility somewhere in Britain. Ashford is alive. Joseph is missing—"

"—Britain!" Hernandez said as they walked to the center of the room.

"Yea," Arynn explained, "I don't know how long we've been here but the infection has spread…"

Hernandez stopped and looked the young woman dead in the eyes. At that moment she knew what he was probably thinking…failure. When she first came to in the hospital room, this was the first thought that ran across her mind.

"I don't f****ing get it…" Hernandez began, "We put our lives on the line and now it's spreading?"

Arynn put his arm down and looked away. She was just as angry and confused as he was. The soldier limped towards her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I know you feel the same way" he softly spoke.

"Yea," Arynn replied, "I do. I don't think there's anything we can do about it."

She walked towards the door to the room and rested her hand on the knob.

"Arynn," Hernandez said.

She turned to face him.

"There might be something…" He said joining her as she opened the door and peered out.

"What…" she asked.

"Tripper…"

"Yea," Arynn replied, "I know. Thing is he's not at this facility."

"What?" Hernandez questioned.

"The lead physician said that they took him to an undisclosed location. They said something about his mutation." Arynn explained.

Hernandez stopped in the quiet hallway. Arynn looked at him puzzled.

"That ain't true. Tripper ain't infected," he began, "that's a f***ing lie. And I know where they took him."

"Are you sure?" Arynn asked grabbing his arm and helping him along.

"Hell yea, man. I saw something on his clipboard before they took me out of there."

They continued onward. Arynn had her gun drawn. Using a gun that she snatched off of a dead guard, she wasn't sure exactly how many bullets were left but every shot had to count for accurate penetration. She couldn't let Hernandez use the gun in his weak state instead she gave him her knife. As they turned the corner, the corridor ahead was well lit.

"What did it say?" Arynn asked him.

Hernandez immediately grabbed at his side and fell to the ground almost taking Arynn with him. He was moaning in pain. Arynn knelt down to him and tried to pinpoint the affliction. She wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't a doctor. She thought about Marks, the medical technician who was killed back at Ground zero. She wished he was here. Hernandez remained rocking in a fetal position raving in agony.

"Just leave me here!" He yelled at her.

Arynn remained still and watched him. She nodded negatively at him.

"Just do it! I'm already jeopardizing the mission!"

"What mission!" she nearly cried out, "Whatever mission you were assigned ended back in Raccoon City! We are on our own out here! There is no mission!"

Hernandez clinched his eyes tightly and tried to get up. The sharp pains in his side continued to impale him. He couldn't move. A thought came to Arynn as she remembered the vial of anesthesia that she grabbed from the main laboratory. Reaching into her chest pocket, she pulled out a syringe and a small glass vial containing a clear liquid.

"Be still…" she quietly requested. Hernandez simply looked at the object.

"What is that stuff?" he questioned her.

"It'll stop the pain…" Arynn stated as her voice trailed off.

"Arynn," Hernandez muttered as the young dark-skinned woman neatly inserted the needle into the inner section of his forearm and pushed the substance into his vein.

Within minutes, Hernandez's body was relaxing. His muscles were no longer hard like stone or pulsing with heated blood vessels. The solution was working. She felt his neck and listened to the synchronized rhythm of his heart. It was normal. Hernandez glanced up at Arynn unstressed and calm.

"I had no choice." Arynn said as she helped him up off the floor.

"Well whatever it was," He muttered, "it sure got rid of the pain."

A familiar noise started from the end of the dark hallway. It was a noise that Hernandez and Arynn had heard many a time back at the ruins of Raccoon City. The sound sent chills down the soldier's back while the dark-skinned woman stood on edge. They didn't have enough ammo or strength to take on what lied ahead. Small silhouettes began to appear beyond the base of the corridor. And suddenly Arynn heard murmuring.

Hernandez grabbed Arynn's hand and they started for the opposite direction.

"I thought those things died back in Raccoon?" the Soldier shouted as they ran.

"Yea!" Arynn called.

They ran for their lives, turning corners, and going head first into the darkness without flashlights or proper night vision equipment. As they continued on, Arynn thought about what consequences Umbrella took on as it crossed international lines into Europe. At first she thought that the outbreak was only prone to the Americas; she was wrong. Something had to have started the outbreak here…but what was it? And how did the Redorus get here? As she glanced back, she could see the shadows of the Redorus on the hunt.

"We gotta get to an artillery room!" Hernandez shouted as he tried each door along the hall, hoping at least one of them would open.

"Dammit!" Arynn said as something dropped from one of her pockets. She reached to pick it up and suddenly she sensed an unsettling presence behind her. She quickly picked up her item and turned to face the terror head on.

"Arynn, get back…" she heard Hernandez whisper.

"I can't…." she replied. Her breathing was heavy from running and her heart was pounding tremendously. She had to calm herself down.

A rather tall individual stood a few feet above her. Its limbs were slick black and reflected the dimmed lights overhead. It was Dorus, or at least a creature that resembled Dorus.

"Arynn…" it hissed.

"How the hell does it know your name?" Hernandez asked.

"It's Ashford… he's mutated." Arynn replied as she backed away from the former Umbrella Medical Researcher. Hernandez followed her lead and joined her.

Arynn aimed the handgun at the mutation. She tried to shoot and got nothing. She pulled the trigger again and a bullet pierced the creature's chest. Hernandez smiled at the impact. Arynn felt a sense of satisfaction but the creature did not seem effected by it. A black substance pushed the bullet out of the creature and the small object fell to the floor. The creature took a few steps closer to the two.

"Listen, I'll hold this thing off, you go and get help…" Hernandez said.

Without a flinch Arynn looked at the soldier intensely.

"No. I came too far… I'm not going anywhere. We do this together—"

The creature lashed out a tentacle. Arynn dodged it and punched it away. It barely missed her head. The sleek monstrosity groaned at the punch and returned with the slamming of another limb onto Hernandez's chest, sending him down. Arynn helped the soldier back up and the two ran from the individual, deeper into the corridor.

"We can't take this thing on! We gotta find cover!" Hernandez yelled.

Arynn agreed, if they kept this up, they would surely die or become infected. Straggling bodies of the living-dead appeared from open doorways and other corridors along the walls. Ayrnn and Hernandez strived to avoid every one of these obstacles to get to safety. From behind, they could see that the tall black substance that used to be human was engulfing the infected and assimilating them into its body; almost feeding itself and regenerating from within. Arynn had never seen anything like this back in Raccoon City. This was something new…

Hernandez grabbed Arynn and the two flung themselves into a nearby open room. Arynn almost fell but Hernandez tugged her along. They ran passed heavy machinery and passed a freezer room.

"Wait!" Hernandez shouted. Arynn stopped and looked at him, "In here!" he yelled.

They heaved themselves into the frozen room and Hernandez immediately bolted the door shut. Arynn paced the end of the room by the frozen carcasses of animals, panting and trying to catch her breath.

"Can you tell me why we're in here?" she asked the soldier. Hernandez leaned his body against the cool sensation of the ice along the steel wall. It felt good to the touch.

"Just watch…" he said under his breath.

As Arynn glanced over to the door, the monstrosity's limbs were erratically trying to force its way into the room from under the exposed area of the door. Once its liquidity limbs felt the cold, it hissed and retreated only to release a quake of shaking to the door.

"Arynn!!!" It screamed.

Arynn looked to Hernandez, "How did you know?" she asked him.

Hernandez looked away slowly, "Guessed…" he replied.

"…Sure's a good guess…" Arynn said as she walked towards him.

"Nah, I figured if that thing spits acid and has hot breath, then it don't like the cold…"

Arynn couldn't help but laugh. Eddie was probably the most strongest and fearless man in his fleet but sometimes she wondered where he got his ideas from.

"What?" he said taking a breath but then laughed a little as well.

"You know," Arynn started, "I've never seen you laugh this much."

"Well, ain't nothing much to laugh about these days…"

It was true, Arynn thought back to Hernandez's partner, Gene Patterson.

"Sorry about Gene," she whispered looking away.

There was an uneasy silence between the two as they stood facing each other in the cold frozen room; a room as desolate and stripped of life as the nightmare that engulfed them outside.

"Don't be… she's just a casualty. I'd like to think of her that way…kills the pain." He replied softly folding his arms.

Arynn nodded to that notion. Eddie's philosophy may have seemed insensitive but Arynn couldn't disagree because he was right in many ways than one.

"Who do you really work for…?" Hernandez quietly blurted.

Arynn cleared her throat as she leaned against a metallic cabinet facing the soldier.

"I don't work for anyone. I was looking for answers…"

"--Answers to what?" Hernandez asked.

Arynn remained quiet. There were just some things that she wanted to keep to herself.

"Ask your commander, I'm sure he can tell you …"

Hernandez leaned away from the wall staring at the young woman who after all this time remained a mystery to him.

"Fine. I'll leave it alone. But you have to tell me something if I'm going to back you up."

"Sure…" Arynn replied.

Hernandez stepped closer to her.

"I hope Tripper's not a casualty…" Arynn stated putting an end to the awkward silence, letting her voice trail off as she thought about the man who saved her many times at "Ground zero."

Hernandez cleared his throat, "He ain't gonna be. We're going to find him and get the hell out of here. Then blow this sh** up!"

He went to the door and pulled out the knife that Arynn lent him. He stuck the blade to the floor and angled it to see who or what was outside. He was right and Arynn felt his anger. She was ready to put this all behind her, whether that meant destruction of the facility or of her own self...

When the coast was clear, they cautiously sneaked out the room and slipped into the darkness…


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Hernandez and Arynn had killed dozens more crimsons as they descended two more levels under the medical building. They picked up rifles and handguns off of the dead guards only to run out of ammo later. Now they hit the jackpot stumbling into the room of the very thing they needed most to stay alive.

"Hell Yes!" cried Hernandez as he opened some nearby double doors to a room labeled, "Artillery". Arynn smiled as she watched him quickly walk towards a large cabinet structure and huddle over it.

Arynn went to a small cabinet structure opposite Hernandez. Inside she saw various types of common firepower nestled onto black suede covering. They were beautifully detailed and well-equipped. She reached for the titanium-steel magnum with a peculiar emblem on it. A two-tone octagon was engraved into the weapon. Not in all her years as a Raccoon City citizen had Arynn ever seen this image before. She wondered what the insignia stood for. As she cocked back the safety and examined the gun, she noticed that her companion was quiet. She turned around slowly and saw the soldier sitting down on a stool next to the artillery case. He looked like he was in a deep thought. Arynn took the magnum and holstered it. She came over to him.

"You okay?" she questioned.

Hernandez looked up, "Yea I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?" Arynn asked.

"Damn." Hernandez began as he got up from off the wall and took the time to stretch. "I said I'm fine." He stated.

Arynn stepped away from the soldier, "You know…" She replied, "You're no help to me dead."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the soldier asked as he watched her.

"If you're infected and you turn, you're dead to me—that's what I mean!" she looked at him sternly.

"What do you want from me, lady?" Hernandez yelled as he confronted the young dark-skinned woman.

"I don't want anything." Arynn sighed, "I just need to know that you'll back me up." she replied.

"I'm here, ain't I?" the soldier responded in fustration. He watched the young woman with his eyes narrowed. Hernandez wanted to know what was really on her mind but now was not the time probe.

A noise from outside the room startled the two. Hernandez picked up a double barrel pump shot gun. Arynn looked at the soldier and instantly her magnum was drawn. They weren't going to take any chances. With the amount of people infected in the facility and those Dorus running around, there was no telling what was behind the door. Hernandez went first armed and ready while Arynn took up the rear. Hernandez opened the door slowly and peered outside. There was nothing. He turned back to Arynn and they both walked out into the hallway. A strange silence seemed to welcome them into the barren corridor. The noise sounded like someone was scratching on the floor. The soldier and the woman followed the sound around the corner. A small figure was standing hunched over a water fountain draped in a white bed sheet. Hernandez and Arynn looked at each other, both interested yet uneasy.

As the two inched closer to the small being, Arynn noticed that there was an identification wristlet around the individual's left wrist. _A patient, Arynn thought to herself. _Hernandez stood tall and firm while Arynn knelt down towards the back of the person.

"Hello?" Arynn asked quietly.

The individual let out a soft minor cough. It sounded like a child or someone very young. Arynn inched closer but Hernandez put his hand on her shoulder and held her back.

"Do you need any assistance?" the soldier called out to the individual softly but with an ounce of assertiveness.

A small face turned from the wall and slowly faced the quiet duo. Its cheeks were a pale tone and its hair was long and shaggy. Arynn wondered how long he had been walking these halls.

"It's a kid…" Hernandez stated.

"A boy…" Arynn added.

Hernandez knelt down and joined his partner at eye level with the little boy. By the looks of it, the boy had a few scratches on his arms but no bite marks of any kind.

"Hey little guy," Hernandez said being as thoughtful and attentive than usual, "what's your name?"

Arynn looked at the soldier with a sense of understanding. A strong and rebellious man like Eddie Hernandez, in her eyes, always seemed a bit over the top and defiant at times. Back at Raccoon City, she saw a very demanding, ruthless soldier who only answered to his chain of command. But here, she was seeing a more sensitive and courteous individual. She wondered what other surprises the soldier would show.

The little boy wiped his nose and sniffled. "Adam…my name's Adam…" he softly spoke.

Arynn smiled and took the little boy's hand. "Where's your parents, Adam?" she asked him.

The little boy rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. He seemed a little hesitant to answer and Arynn could see why. He was under-weight and cold. Arynn looked at her comrade with hurtful eyes.

"We gotta get him out of here… He needs nourishment and clothing." Her voice whispered almost cracking under an emotional weight.

Hernandez nodded. "Listen, Adam," he began, "We're looking for a friend named Tripper, have you seen him?"

The little boy was quiet…

"Adam…" Hernandez continued, "Where are your parents?" Adam was reluctant to answer.

The little boy sneezed. He let Hernandez pick him up. The arms of the boy held firmly around the soldier's neck while his legs comfortably straddled Hernandez's waist. Hernandez looked at Arynn and the young woman simply smiled while the soldier shrugged it off. The three journeyed deeper into the dark halls looking for the remaining member of their crew. Arynn wondered if it was true what Eddie said. Was Tripper still somewhere in the facility or did the medical team really have him transported?

Hernandez could feel his little passenger breathing deeply. The soldier whispered over to Arynn wondering if Adam had fallen asleep. Arynn confirmed and Hernandez sighed.

"What do you think happened to him?" Arynn asked.

"I don't know…" the soldier whispered, "I hope he's not one of those things running around…"

"If he was, he would've turned by now. I think he's probably a patient…" she answered.

"True." Hernandez stated.

They found an abandoned cafeteria area at the end of the last corridor. Hernandez searched the metal cabinets for unspoiled food and leftover beverages. He let Adam help him with the lower cabinets. The little boy pulled out oatmeal and potato chips and set them on the countertop. Arynn was at the far end of the room looking through the large refrigerator. She found a half empty 2-liter soda bottle and a cartoon of orange juice. She brought both out and set them on the tile of an island structure in the middle of the kitchen-like room. Hernandez gathered a few more things and put them next to the potato chips. Arynn found a wooden stool and scooted it close to the island. Hernandez helped Adam on to it. The soldier pulled over two more stools and the young adults sat down to feast in their gourmet junk food. Adam grabbed a handful of potato chips and commenced to stuffing them in his mouth making his cheeks bulge. Arynn smiled and Hernandez let out a small chuckle.

"Man, this little guy can pack some chips, huh?" the soldier commented.

"Yea" Arynn answered as she ate some chips. She looked beyond the kitchen and into the quiet cafeteria. Even with the lights on, the eatery seemed a bit spooky with desolate shadows casting eerie illusions.

"Adam, how long have you been down here?" she asked the little boy.

"I don't know." The boy quickly answered while eating a chip.

"Do you know what happened to everyone?" she continued.

"Yea," he answered then paused. "They're all dead." Hernandez looked at him quietly.

Hernandez glanced at Arynn with a serious expression. The boy looked to the soldier and grabbed his arm.

"Is that gonna happen to us?" he asked.

"No," Arynn immediately answered.

"Nothing's gonna happen to us," Hernandez assured the boy.

They continued to eat their food and drink their soda never once letting their guard down for anything.

A soft noise coming from the cafeteria startled Adam. Arynn immediately got up and turned to face the adjacent room. Hernandez got up and pushed Adam behind him. Another noise now came from the opposite of the first and Arynn was prepared.

"Come on. Let's go," Hernandez whispered. Arynn followed closely behind keeping a side eye on the cafeteria.

Suddenly a person sprang up from the darkest part of room and onto Arynn knocking the weapon out of her hand. It was a female by the small frame and long hair. Arynn flung the individual over a table. Hernandez threw Arynn's gun. She grabbed it just as her gun came face to face with the head of the individual. Hernandez stood firm with his shotgun drawn.

"Who are you?" he shouted.

"Who are you!" the young woman shouted back.

Arynn pressed the gun into the young woman's forehead, "I believe he asked you a question…" she stated.

The young female gulped. "Page."

"Are you infected?" Hernandez questioned.

The woman remained quiet.

"Are you infected?" Arynn asked sternly.

Hernandez stepped up to the woman intimidating her with his tall stature. The woman looked back to Arynn.

"No I am not." She confirmed.

"Why are you down here?" Hernandez questioned.

"Are you law enforcement or something?" the woman said with a subtle English accent.

"Military," Hernandez corrected her.

"Are there more of you?" she asked.

"No just us," Hernandez replied.

"Great I'm saved..." Page cynically stated.

"Are there any more survivors?" Arynn questioned the female.

"There ain't none done here 'cept me," She replied as she looked away.

Hernandez took the woman by the arm and escorted her towards the doors, Arynn and Adam followed closely behind.

"Get your hands off me!" she shouted as he pushed her along.

Arynn got in front of the two and stopped Hernandez.

"Listen if you yell any louder, we'll be having some unannounced guests." She said.

"You listen to me…" Page said as she leaned in closer to Arynn, "I don't care."

Arynn looked towards Hernandez and silently went back to Adam.

A small snicker escaped Page's lips as Hernandez pushed her along.

Arynn immediately got directly in the woman's face and stared intensely into her unsuspecting eyes.

"Do you think I give a damn, little girl?" she said with a deep and serious tone. "I'll leave your ass here for those f***s to come get you."

Arynn had been through too much to be arguing with some "fast-ass woman". She did not have time for this. Page swallowed hard. She wasn't sure of what this strange woman was capable of.

"Well I don't give a rat's wanka, lady." The young woman replied as she turned her head.

"Fine. Leave her." Arynn commanded as she took Adam by the hand and walked towards the exit.

Page looked at Hernandez, he simply followed without argument.

The three disappeared into the corridor leaving Page in the quiet mess hall.

"F*** you blokes, who needs ya!" she yelled throwing her arm up in an obscene gesture.

Back out in the open, Hernandez stopped Arynn. He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up towards him.

"I could've handled that, Arynn." He softly spoke.

"I know." She replied taking a moment to exhale.

They proceeded into the darkness.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

They came to a dead end. A large wooden obstructed door stood in their way. Hernandez tried to pound against it with the force of his body but it wouldn't budge. Arynn helped him pull off slabs of wood that someone had nailed to the door. They both bum rushed the door and once again nothing happened.

"Damn, that door is strong," Hernandez panted as he tried to catch his breath. In frustration he kicked the door causing a large dent. Arynn agreed. He reached for his handgun and Arynn held him back.

"No we don't know what's behind that door. The noise could trigger more of those things to come."

Hernandez put the gun away, she was right. They had the gun power to take down anything but they weren't sure if there was enough ammunition to take on anything stronger than what they had already encountered.

"Wait." Adam called. The man and the woman looked towards him. He knelt down in front of the door where Hernandez had kicked it. His small fingers felt the bruise and Arynn could see that the wood was soft. "If we kick it here, we can get in this way."

Hernandez looked at Arynn with a smile, "The boy's smart, I tell ya." He moved Adam out of the way while Arynn took a few steps back.

The soldier gave the door a few good solid kicks. The noise was loud but not as loud as if he had used his gun. He squatted and ripped at the exposed inner wood. Adam helped while Arynn surveyed the hall behind them. When the hole was a good size, Adam volunteered to go through first. Hernandez held him back but Arynn put her hand on his arm to let the boy go.

"He's the only one who can fit in that hole." She said.

"Yea but I can kick out more wood," Hernandez replied without hesitating.

"Don't worry," Adam replied as he zipped through the hole and disappeared into the blocked path.

The two waited for what seemed like minutes before the Adam popped his head out.

"The door won't move."

"Stand back." Hernandez said. Immediately Adam disappeared and Hernandez started to kick the door in. Arynn joined him. The two kicked with all the strength they could muster. The noise was now loud and reverberated off the quiet walls of the corridor. The smaller hole now seemed to take up the lower half of the impeded door. As Arynn leaned down to see into the hole, she suddenly felt tremendous heat coming from behind her. She turned slowly to see a tall pale individual. She whipped out her gun. The bullet pierced the side of the creature's head. Infected blood spewed from the gaping wound as the creature grabbed her by the arm and flung her into a nearby wall. Hernandez tried to fire his shotgun but the creature dodged it with so much agility that he didn't have time to blink. Instead Hernandez fired his handgun. The blast from the weapon hurled the creature to the floor. The soldier quickly dragged the fallen Arynn and pushed her into the half-opened door.

"Adam, take her!" he yelled.

On the other side, Adam pulled the half conscious woman towards him. He helped her up. Arynn came to bewildered.

"Eddie," she yelled through the door.

"Take Adam and get the hell out of here!" she heard the soldier cry out.

"What about you?" she yelled back.

"Just go!"

Arynn quickly gathered herself and took Adam by the hand. They ran a good distance from the hole and saw that something was trying to enter. She took her gun out but before she could fire, Adam put his hand in from of the shaft. She looked down at him. The boy was staring hard at the wooden door.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know." Adam answered.

The boy started to convulse violently. His grip on Arynn's hand was so strong that she thought he would snap one of her fingers. He fell back and Arynn strained to keep him from hitting his head.

"Adam!" she yelled. There was no response. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head and his body continued to twitch aggressively.

Arynn didn't want to move the boy. When she interned for the Raccoon newspaper, she remembered visiting the Mercy hospital and being told that convulsing patients were never to be moved for fear of cardiac arrest. Whatever was on the other side of that door was starting to rip and burst through the wood. She had to get the boy up and out of there within seconds, but how? Feeling through her pockets, her hand landed on the unnamed anesthesia from the lab. Her eyes widened. Giving the dose to Eddie took a way his pain, but administering the substance to Adam was risky. He was smaller in body type, age, and tolerance. There was no telling what effects the drug could take on the boy. She had to chance it, if it meant saving his and her lives. She inserted the needle into his forearm. She had to be careful to keep him steady and not let the needle go too deep. Putting a way the syringe, she saw the creature's arm appear through an even more gaping hole in the door. _Please work, she prayed._ Arynn never had to pray for anything in her life but right now seemed the perfect time to start.

Without thinking, she picked up Adam and took the chance at running further down the hall from the creature. She could feel his shudders lessening but his moving body made it hard for her to keep him in her arms. The further she ran the more the noise faded.

"Adam," she half whispered, "Can you hear me?"

His eyes were now closed but she could see his eyes move erratically underneath his lids.

Back on the other side, Hernandez struggled to keep the creature's attention from the door. He blasted it with his shogun penetrating the mangled bloody flesh of its back. It buckled from the wound and turned to face the soldier. Hernandez started to back off as the creature clenched its fists and stood firm and ready to leap onto him. He had to time this perfect if he was going to survive. He instantly pulled a flash grenade from his small arsenal, flung it out to the creature and waited for the explosion of sudden light. The creature immediately covered its exposed eyes and cried in agony over its sudden blindness. Now with the opportunity open, Hernandez ran up to the creature punched it square in the chest and then pulled out his shotgun. He fired straight into its head sending the creature hauling into the wall. It was dead upon hitting the floor. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Hernandez started for the barricaded door. As he crouched down to pass through the hole, he heard shouts and screams coming from the opposite end of the hall. Whatever it was, he didn't want to stay and find out. Quickly he made it through and started to run. The shouting was getting louder until he could hear it right outside the door. When he was some distance away, he leaned down and saw the legs of someone frantically running. He didn't know what was going on but he wondered if the person was infected or not.

"Do you need assistance?" he called out.

"Yes!" the person yelled, followed by the echoes of loud banging on the walls.

Hernandez ran back to the door. He peered inside and saw a handful of creatures similar to the one he had killed earlier. He reached out his hand and the person grabbed it. He pulled the person through with almost inhuman strength. He kept pulling the individual until they were a safe distance away. Hernandez let go and the individual immediately got up, patting away the dirt.

As the soldier watched the person, he noticed the familiar womanly physique and short blond boy-ish haircut. It was the young woman from the cafeteria! She instantly noticed him as well. She rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I was gonna ask the same thing." The soldier replied.

"Are you following me?" Page asked.

"No," Hernandez answered, "From the looks of it, you're following me."

"Ah, don't kid yourself." She cynically stated.

She took a moment to look around and then back to the soldier, "So where's your old lady and ya kid?" she asked.

Hernandez's eyes widened. "She's not my wife." he sternly replied.

"Sure…" Page slightly taunted the soldier.

Hernandez revealed his weapon and immediately the woman became silent.

"Yea yea." She said under her breath, "Americans…"

"What was that?" Hernandez questioned as he watched her walk and he followed closely behind.

"You heard me," she answered, "you, _Americans_ are all the same. You think that you can come and bully us with your guns!"

_Ah not another political fanatic, Hernandez thought to himself, that's all I need…_ The soldier rolled his eyes.

"Get Going," he sighed.

She walked and he followed. He wanted to make sure that the crude young woman wouldn't try to escape.

******

Arynn brought the young boy up a long flight of stairs. His convulsions were now wearing off. She still maintained her grip around his body. She wasn't sure how long she had been running but she didn't want to stop. Beyond the stairs was a long wide concrete corridor. As she walked swiftly along the walls, Arynn took a glance behind her and saw that no one was there. With a sigh of relief, she knelt down and placed Adam against the floor and wall. She watched his eyes move under his closed eyelids. She wondered if the substance she injected into his forearm did anything for him besides limit the convulsions.

Rising up and taking a look around the tunnel, she thought back to the underground tunnels of Mercy Hospital back in Raccoon City. They were dark and desolate similar to this tunnel. There were no busy streams of employees walking or echoes of fast conversations reverberating off the walls. It was hard to believe that there used to be life down here in the bowels of the medical facility. To Arynn, it was just hard to believe in anything anymore. What was the real meaning of life down here? Zombies and outbreaks would've never crossed her mind as reality. All of the events from Raccoon were things she only saw in movies. She would've never dreamed of the things that once gave her a good scare at the theatres now making her run for her life and her sanity. Without her family, friends, and what she knew before the outbreak, life was nothing. Life was desolate, isolated, and terrible like the stench of the last zombie she killed hours ago. Down here was the tomb of radical research performed by god-wannabes. She would not let herself become the victim, the zombie, or the terror in this medicinal crypt. Arynn looked up at the ceiling, closed her eyes, and vowed to never let the terror continue, to end it here once and for all.

"Arynn?" Said a small voice from beside her. She looked down and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked the little boy.

Adam blinked a few times and yawned. His eyes were tired as if they had witnessed too much to remain open. She could see the fatigue in them and in his body movements.

"Where are we?" the boy questioned.

The woman looked around as she sat down to meet the boy. "I'm not sure," she answered.

"Where's Eddie?" he asked.

"He's coming…" Arynn replied as her voice trailed off.

Adam could sense that there was more to what she said. He wondered if what she said was true. Deep down inside, he wasn't sure if he knew the answer either.

"Are you okay to walk?" Arynn asked breaking the short silence.

"I think so," Adam said as he started to get up. Arynn rose and took his hand.

He stood up and stretched. The floor felt cold to his bare feet and a chilling draft lingered around his legs.

"First things first," Arynn started, "we gotta get you some clothes."

They started to walk and Arynn picked up the boy. She knew how it felt to walk around in cold places.

They continued to walk further into the corridor, passing the yards of fluorescent lights and old wiring. Towards the end, she could see that one light was buzzing and flickering as if it was about to go out. As it flicked on and off, shadows were cast in eerie positions. She knew they were shadows yet a small fear was developing within her that made her keep her hand close to her weapon. As she took more cautious steps towards the unlit area, she could see that there was a very dark area against the wall of the adjacent light. The more she honed in on the area, the more she saw that it wasn't just a dark spot. There wasn't anything there at all. It was a large gaping hole within the concrete structure!

"Adam…" she instantly whispered. The boy clenched his hands firmly around the woman's neck. "Listen to me," she continued as she drew her pistol, "when I say run, I want you to run as fast as you can…"

He nodded without hesitation.

When she cleared the area, she immediately let the boy go and he began to run. Suddenly, something lean and tall emerged from the hole. Arynn's eyes widened and she let two bullets piece the neck and head of the individual. Without much thought, she took off after Adam, slowing down to turn and fire on the creature.

As it moved, she could hear its bare feet scuffing against the dusty pavement crackling down on small pieces of concrete and rubble. It didn't make any noises like the other mutations yet Arynn knew it was lethal just by its stature and fierce upper torso.

Adam slowed down a little and Arynn caught up to him. She grabbed him, picked him up and ran as fast as she could. A sudden burst of energy coursed throughout Arynn's legs and they seemed to carry her further away from the menace. The creature sensing that the woman was picking up speed increased its momentum. It followed her to the end.

"Arynn, it's getting closer!" Adam squealed as the creature lashed out its lengthy arms.

The woman could see an old dusty metal door. She immediately lunged towards it. With all of her strength, Arynn pried open the door and rushed in. The tall individual was minutes away from grabbing her as she forced the door closed. Adam immediately dropped from her arms and fell feet first onto the concrete then backed away. He looked around the small room. As Arynn leaned her body against the door, she could feel the creature trying to knock it from its hinges. She wasn't sure how long her strength would hold up against such a strong force. Her eyes examined the room briefly looking for something to barricade the door. Instantly her attention fell on some heavy-looking pipes and an old dusty table.

"Adam, grab a pipe and bring it over here." She commanded. The little boy went for the pipes and grabbed two. Together he and Arynn used the door and two adjacent shelves to wedge the pipes onto the door. They created a firm bar holding the door in its place. Arynn stood back wiping away beads of sweat from her forehead. Adam grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the door towards the other side of the room. The concussion that she suffered earlier was now getting to her. She didn't know how long it would be before she would give out. Arynn could sense fear in the little boy's grip as she followed him.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked a panting Arynn in a shrill voice.

"I'm not sure," she replied bending over to catch her breath. She glanced around for an exit. There was nothing. No windows or ceiling vents.

A loud bang came from the barricaded door frightening Adam and making him cling onto Arynn tightly.

"Don't worry we'll find a way outta here," she whispered, holding him close.

She got up and looked behind some of the heavier stationary furniture hoping for a vent or window hidden along the walls. To her luck, there was a rather small vent behind an old hutch close to the baseboard of the wall. As she tried to move the wooden desk and hutch, the door from the other side shook violently. Adam mumbled sitting down holding his legs. Arynn saw tears form in his eyes and it was all the more to make her move the wooden blockade. Struggling with all of her being, she pushed the wooden structure along the wall towards some shelves off to the side. Immediately she knelt down and grabbed at the side of the metal grid. She pried it straight off the screws and threw the object towards the door.

"Adam!" Arynn yelled motioning for him to come to her. As he came to her the barricade on the door fell off and layers of dust filled the room.

Arynn grabbed the boy's hand and nudged him into the old vent shaft.

"Go!" she screamed as she got up to divert the creature away from the boy. Instantly the creature slapped Arynn down and looked around for the boy. When it couldn't find him, it went straight for Arynn and grabbed her by the neck. It lifted her up and flung her into some wooden shelves. She screamed out in agony as she felt her side. Her hand was covered in blood and she felt a sudden weakness spread throughout her body. She saw that the creature was drawing near and she immediately ran for the now opened doorway.

******

"What are you down here for anyway?" asked Page as she walked up a flight of stairs and Hernandez followed closely behind.

"Looking for a friend…" the soldier replied.

"Oh?" the young woman replied lifting up a brow.

"Why are _you_ here?" he asked.

"For the regular," Page stated.

"Regular—"

"Yea, you know…appointment?" Page cynically whispered giving Hernandez a snicker. Something about that didn't sit well with Hernandez but he didn't have time to dwell on what the young woman said.

At the end of the stairs the two came up into a long wide corridor leading down to a well-lit entryway. Hernandez could see someone or something quickly heading their direction.

"Get out the way!" He shouted to Page as he drew his weapon and aimed it towards the individual. Page dashed to the side and waited for Hernandez to shoot. There was a pause and Page looked to the man wondering why he didn't pull the trigger.

"Well come on! Get on wit' it!" she shouted.

Hernandez holstered his weapon and took a step towards the person. His steps turned into a sudden dash when he saw the individual go down.

"Arynn!" he shouted as he caught the woman in his arms before she hit the floor.

Page narrowed her eyes as she watched the soldier.

Arynn cried out in pain as he lifted her up and she grabbed at her side.

"She's been wounded," he yelled.

"Oh jump for joy, already," Page sarcastically replied.

"Where's Adam?" he asked.

Arynn pointed towards the room at the end of corridor.

"The vent…" she said, "he's there. But…"

"Yea?" Hernandez asked.

A dark figure emerged from the end of the hall. Page gasped.

"We can't stay here!" she shouted turning to go back down the stairs.

"We gotta get the boy!" Hernandez replied.

Hernandez pulled out his shotgun and aimed. "Arynn, I need you right now…" he said but Arynn had already closed her eyes. She was going in and out of consciousness. He shouted back to Page, "Can you fire a gun?"

"'Course I can!" Page took Arynn's gun from the holster and aimed at the monster's head. She fired and the monster kneeled back. "Happy now?" she asked.

Hernandez fired a few rounds leaving deep gashes in the monstrosity's head and chest. As they fired, the soldier tried hard to keep his grip on Arynn's unconscious body but she fell to the ground motionless.

"Arynn!" he yelled, "wake up!" No response.

They continued to fire on the creature until it went down shaking the very foundation of the structure.

Hernandez turned back to Arynn. She wasn't moving.

"Leave her, we have to get out of here," Page yelled as she started for the stairs again.

"I am not leaving her!" he commanded.

He leaned down and felt her neck for a pulse. There was a faint heartbeat. She was still alive…

The soldier took Arynn in his arms and proceeded down the hall. Page stood still with her arms crossed bewildered.

"Aren't you coming?" The soldier asked, as he kept walking not once turning around.

"Na," Page quickly responded.

"Then I suggest you keep that gun by your side…" He said leaving the young woman to stare at the large mutated carcass.

"Don't worry 'bout me." She stated.

Within minutes the soldier walked into the dusty room. It looked like a custodian storage area. There were pieces of furniture that seemed to date back to the fifties and more recent equipment that hadn't been touched in years. He saw the moved over hutch and the vent shaft leading straight ahead. Hernandez gently laid Arynn down on the floor careful to not let her head hit the concrete. As he knelt down and looked down the shaft at eye-level, he didn't see anything but cobwebs and metal walls. Taking a look back, he saw Page standing in the doorway.

"I take it you didn't wanna be alone out there?" he asked as he continued to examine the shaft.

"Ya you can say that." Her voice called towards him.

"Watch Arynn, I'm going for the boy," he commanded.

"Ya sure thing…" Page responded. Hernandez looked back her wondering if he could trust her with the one woman he truly now had to protect.

"If anything happens to her…" he began, "I'll _personally_ make sure that _you_ don't leave here alive."

"Strong words from a sissy bloke, like you" She blatantly teased. Hernandez wished that he could so much just break her neck and not have to listen to her annoying antics and sarcastic ways. He despised people who were pessimistic especially women. He couldn't let the anger get to him. He crawled inside the tunnel.

Inside, Hernandez had his small firearm drawn and cocked back. As he used his fingertips to glide his body along the small dusty metallic floor, all he could hear was the tremble of his breathing.

"Adam?" he whispered out down the tunnel.

Adam's small body crawled out from the corner of another tunnel and the boy immediately clamored towards the soldier.

"You okay?" Hernandez asked.

"Yea" the little boy panted as Hernandez led him out of the tunnel and into the custodian room.

"Great. One big happy family…" Page's sarcasm called out.

"Let's get the hell outta here," Hernandez commanded as he gently picked up Arynn's body and left followed by Adam.

"I couldn't agree more, "Page replied as she took up the rear with Arynn's pistol at her side.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"What did you expect would happen?" called a voice with a slight British accent from beyond a closed door.

"Why wasn't the experiment more closely supervised?" asked another British voice.

Hernandez, Adam, Page, and an unconscious Arynn were about to pass an observatory room when Hernandez told them to stop. He told everyone to wait behind the corner and stay out of sight. Hernandez put Arynn in Page's care and drew out his weapon. As he neared the window, he made sure to keep out of view while the invisible conversation took place.

"Gentlemen, you are failing to see the point of the overall purpose here." A very familiar voice joined, "I have managed to stop the virus from devolving into the primal state of the infected individual."

Hernandez took the chance in leaning over to see who was talking. Unfortunately he didn't see anyone from his angle.

"Doctor, the fact of matter is the board does not want another 'Raccoon Incident' on its hands." The First voice said.

"Sabriel should've been cancelled years ago yet he has been seen in Raccoon along with survivors." The Second voice joined.

"Yes," began the voice of the doctor, "and we have obtained all involved parties and placed them here under quarantine."

"Doctor, your _little_ experiments have cost the company a fortune—we have to consider extreme measures." The first voice spoke.

"Do not worry, gentlemen, we are ending the Sabriel project momentarily and next will be the Dorus." The Doctor said.

"What about this Residvius project?" the first voice immediately replied.

"Ah Ashford's pride & joy…" the Doctor began, "The project has reached its limit and our researchers have found a way to harness the project's potential. By combining the DNA of another tyrant prototype and Residvius, we have created an offspring that possesses the super gene."

Hernandez looked back at Arynn wondering about who this offspring was. _So Umbrella finally did it, he thought to himself._ _Taking two super viruses and producing the super biological soldier that Edward Ashford tried so hard to achieve with his twins._ Hernandez wondered if he should tell Arynn about this when she came to. Looking back towards the window, he could now see the shadows of three men in the room. He peered in closer and saw two average standing men in front of a rather tall and lengthy man dressed in a medical coat. The two other men were in business attire and held briefcases.

"You have 24 hours to quarantine this facility of all viral agents." The first voice said.

"And," began the Second, "Find Residvius, dispose of her and Sabriel. The company does not want any traces of these experiments found."

"Fine, it will be done." The Doctor sighed.

The two men turned and Hernandez immediately jolted back out of sight.

One of the men turned back around, "And doctor," he said, "No one leaves this facility until all viral agents are destroyed…this includes you…"

The two men left.

When the coast was clear and the men were turning the corner down the hall, Hernandez sprang into action.

"Stay here," the soldier commanded the others. With stealth, he ran into the room as the door could close and inched up behind the doctor.

"Get your hands up." He stated startling the man.

"What do you want?" the man snarled with his back to the commando.

"Answers…" Hernandez replied nudging his gun into the man's back.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where is Captain Joseph Tripper?"

The man turned and faced Hernandez. He had a slight receding hairline and his upper lip twitched.

"I remember you…" the doctor spoke.

"Funny," Hernandez replied, "I don't remember you."

"You're one of those survivors from Raccoon they brought here a week ago. I was on the recovery team that brought you all back from instant death."

"Thanks…" Hernandez replied keeping a keen eye for the window and his small party.

"Where are the rest of you?" the Doctor said looking around.

"Safe…" the commando quickly responded.

Not in the least bit intimidated by the commando's gun, the doctor walked to the other side of the room and looked through the window. He turned back to Hernandez.

"We _will_ find her." The Doctor recited.

"I doubt that." The commando replied without moving a muscle.

"When we do, we'll gut her like a hooked fish and store her remains for a rainy day…"

"Doctor, you seem to be evading the question here," Hernandez continued unfazed by the doctor's morbid statement, "Where is Tripper?"

"Oh yes," the doctor replied, "He's been transferred."

"Why do I get feeling that you're lying?" Hernandez said as he took a step closer to the doctor and not once losing his focus on blowing the man away.

"Oh it's no lie. The captain's infection was out of control. He should already be arriving at a more secure compound."

"Where?"

"The information remains undisclosed."

"Well I'm about to make it disclosed," Hernandez replied as he cocked his gun and commenced on firing. The doctor lashed out a scalpel from his pocket and missed the commando. Hernandez grabbed the man's arm making him drop the surgical tool and pushed it out of the way with his boot. The commando slammed the man's head into one of the x-ray readers then along the desk below. He lifted him back up and looked him in the eye.

"Where is Tripper!" he yelled.

"He's not here!" the doctor shouted.

Hernandez once again dragged the man's head along the desk then slammed him against the wall. The man's eyes came face to face with the barrel of Hernandez's shotgun.

"One more time," the commando said, "Where's Tri—"

"I think that's about enough, don't cha' think?" came a female voice from the doorway.

Hernandez loosened his grip on the doctor when he saw Page. She was dragging the unconscious body of Arynn along the floor.

"What are you doing?" the commando asked unaware of the doctor moving away from him.

"Getting rid of some baggage," the young female replied with her subtle accent.

"I should've known…" the commando's voice trailed off, "why else would you be down here."

"Very smart, Eddie…" she replied. She let go of Arynn and the woman's body dropped to the floor unresponsive and still bleeding from the wound the creature inflicted on her. Hernandez clenched his fists.

"I see you've found Page Warner, one of our top scouts here in the UK. Oh and by the way, welcome to Great Britain." The doctor said as he kicked the back of Hernandez's knee sending the man to fall down next to his female partner.

Hernandez looked around the room and saw x-rays of individuals shown on fluorescent beams of light. Some looked normal while others seemed to have viral infections throughout their lungs and stomachs. As he lay awaiting an unknown fate, he wondered what became of these poor individuals.

"I'll call off the search," Page said as she took out her PDA.

"I know who you are now," the doctor said, "Lt. Edward Hernandez of the Air Force Special Tactical Unit—one of the best, I've been told."

A handful of black combat dressed militants came rushing in. Two of them grabbed Hernandez while the rest carried both Arynn and Adam off. The doctor and Page silently followed behind.

"—Best of what?" Page cynically questioned, "Why would the likes of a top military unit go rummaging through a radioactive city?"

"They were looking for something of high importance…" the doctor answered.

"Hmm…" Page said. They turned a corner at the end of the corridor.

********

When Arynn came to, she thought for sure that she was dead. However, once again fate kept her alive for a reason that she still wasn't sure of. She found herself strapped to a stretcher overlooking surgical tools and a group of people in white coats surrounding her. As she turned her head to the side, she saw Adam also strapped into a stretcher. She wondered where Eddie was. She tried to talk but she couldn't. Her body wasn't strong enough to muster the words. _What the hell is going on? She questioned herself._

"You're awake…" said one of the men.

"Where am I?" she managed to say as she looked around the operating room.

"You're in my care. Let me introduce myself," began the doctor, "I'm Dr. Julius Taylor."

"What is going on?" she asked him.

"Well you see this tool here?" he asked her as he lifted up a gleaming surgical knife, "We're going to make an incision into your chest and remove your heart and other vital organs. But we face a dilemma; you've lost a lot of blood so it will be hard to keep your organs functioning. We will need additional blood from your friend here, Mr. Adam Hawthorne."

Arynn turned her head towards an unconscious Adam who was hooked up to an IC unit and oxygen aspirator. She then slowly turned back to the doctor.

"There will be a cold day in hell before I let you take my organs or kill this little boy," she sternly warned him.

"My dear," the doctor stated, "That day will be today whether you're prepared or not. Ashford is no longer the bread-winner and his experiments are going to suffer for his mistakes. _I am_ head physician at _this_ facility and I will not let his rogue hybrids run amuck in _my_ hospital!"

Was this the end of her? She couldn't feel anything in her legs. How would she get out of this? As she turned her head once again to Adam, she could see that his eyes were now open and he was staring at her with a tear running down the side of his cheek. There had to be another way. And why were they using Adam's blood? Something about that did not seem right. She continued to wonder where Eddie was. She hoped he wasn't dead.

*********

Hernandez sat tied to a chair in another room. Page and a black combat-dressed militant stood watching him. Page had her arms crossed with Arynn's gun at her side. Hernandez was disgusted. If it wasn't one thing that he despised, it was betrayal between partners. Not that Page was ever his partner but he let his guard down by giving her responsibility over Arynn. Now Arynn was going to die because of him. The commando thought back to when he and Arynn were in the Artillery room. She wanted him to watch her back, to look out for her and help her. He vowed that he would even though she pissed him off way to damn much. If it was going to end like this, Hernandez would've never allowed Joe to take that mission to Raccoon City in the beginning. And where was Joe? Did the infection kill him off or was he in some compound wasting away while scientists drained him dry? Whatever Captain Tripper's fate was, Hernandez had to think in the present and not in the past.

"If I am correct," started Page," Weren't you and your team designated to dispose of any mutations present at the Raccoon site?"

"Is this an interrogation?" the commando asked not in the mood to be probed.

"You could call it that," the young woman replied giving her silent male companion a smirk. Hernandez didn't like where this was going.

"Yes. Our main objective was to eliminate all foreign agents in the form of biological weaponry." He answered.

"Hmm…" Page commented rubbing her chin.

Hernandez lifted a brow towards the combat-clad man, whose rifle was neatly planted firmly over his other arm.

"Would you say that you failed at that mission, soldier?" Page asked.

Hernandez paused and thought back to all of the outrageous mutated individuals that his team came across in those underground structures of the city. They blew away countless mutated rats, dogs, insects, spiders, vegetation, men, women and even children. It didn't matter how much special training, various exercises or missions he did in the past, nothing could prepare him for what he had faced in Raccoon. Hernandez might've been a cold-hearted man when it came to getting the job done but when it came to killing children, he found himself hesitating. It was just something that was never supposed to happen unless it was an accident, it didn't matter who the children belonged to. In Raccoon, however, he found himself killing off dozens of undead children just to live. And that disturbed him, haunting him every time he closed his eyes.

He looked back to the young woman who stood patiently awaiting his answer.

"We succeeded in weeding out the B.O.W.s, if that's what you're getting at." He answered.

"I think," Page said as she came closer to him, "That you did what you were told but you failed. You let a Tyrant unlike any other Tyrant that you've ever come across continue on living."

"What are you saying?" Hernandez asked.

"Let me make this clear for you, soldier. You did not kill Sabriel and neither did you kill Residvius."

"Your men captured Sabriel!" Hernandez defended himself, "He was out of our jurisdiction the moment your men laid their hands on him," the commando said.

"And Residvius?" Page asked.

"What about it?"

"Were you or were you not told to destroy her?"

"Her?" Hernandez asked wondering what she meant by _her._

"This is perfect." Page smiled scornfully, "The perfect place to hide such a fierce tyrant, right under your nose…"

"What are you talking about?" Hernandez protested.

"And she didn't even tell you…" Page chuckled as she rejoined her companion.

Hernandez looked away thinking about Page's last words.

********

"I need the electric saw for this," the doctor said as he put away the gleaming surgical saw. "It seems that I underestimated the depth of your skeletal structure—so much stronger and solid than a normal human being—just simply perfect." The doctor stated leaving Arynn with a small cut on her impenetrable chest.

Arynn continued to keep her eyes on the little boy, watching him drift in and out of consciousness, straining to keep his eyes open. She longed for death to come now. There seemed to be no hope now as she watched the assistant give the doctor the intimidating saw that would end her life. She knew there was no way out of this one. She had lost too much blood to move and the assistants were already injecting Adam with an anesthesia. There was nothing more that she could do. Not anymore.

The doctor turned on the saw and a loud sound of buzzing invaded Arynn's ears. The doctor tested the saw on a sterilized pad of silicon and he seemed to be satisfied. Arynn closed her eyes. Adam's hand immediately grabbed hers and she looked at him. There was an odd twinkle in his eye that made her think. There was something familiar about his eyes, something that she had seen somewhere back in Raccoon. She knew he wasn't a Dorus yet a feeling came over her that she hadn't felt since Raccoon. Her heart was starting to beat faster as she knew the doctor was moments away from driving the mechanical menace through her body. Sweat emerged from her forehead and her hands. The saw was right on top of her skin. She could feel the swift blades projecting their terrible rhythm of destruction. She was going to be their next victim and Arynn knew that she would not live past this moment. She squeezed her eyes shut and readied herself for the most excruciating pain that her body would ever feel.

Taylor planted the saw onto Arynn's chest and proceeded to move the object along the surface of the skin where an assistant had marked the spot earlier. At first small drops of blood appeared then a small puddle formed as the blades tore through Arynn's delicate flesh. Arynn's tried hard to clench her teeth and but the pain was too much. She let out a long and loud scream. Taylor's eyes narrowed at the noise as he drove the saw deeper waiting for the sound of the blade chewing through bone.

"Suction!" Taylor called to his assistants. One of them approached him with a tool used to suck away blood and keep the doctor's work on Arynn clear.

As soon as the assistant cleared the wound on Arynn, he nearly slipped onto something slimy on the green tiled floor. He and another assistant looked down and saw black tar-like substance. It seemed to be dripping from somewhere above him. He looked up and saw a large puddle of black liquid. It was moving along the ceiling defying the laws of gravity. One of the female assistants gasped as she followed her fellow colleague's gaze to the ceiling.

"Oh my god…" she whispered.

"Sir!" called the first assistant to see the puddle of black slime.

"I am trying to do something here," Taylor responded.

"Doctor, watch out!" another assistant yelled as the substance fell to the floor beside him, splashing its contents onto his clothing and another assistant.

Everyone else in the room stepped back. Two medical consultants left the room in a panic while others stood in shock unable to move with fear.

Taylor lifted up the saw and turned slowly to see the mass of black substance begin to take shape. It was molding itself, creating arms, fingers, legs, toes, torso, and a head, until it stood an inch taller than the already tall doctor. The texture of the substance remained wet yet it resembled a full-fledged human. Its eyes were black but detailed so much that its pupils could be seen beyond the liquid.

"Julius…" it hissed stepping closer to the man making him nudge the operating table.

"Do I know you?" Taylor asked nervously keeping his grip on the surgical saw with shaking hands.

The creature grabbed the saw in one hand then took the doctor by the throat and carried him over to an observatory window. Beyond the glass, they looked upon a tied up Hernandez and Page with a male combat companion.

"Who gave you the orders?" the creature asked.

"Orders for what?" the doctor responded.

"To destroy my research!"

"Peter?" the doctor asked as his voice trembled.

"Yes…" replied the creature as it put him down and walked over to Arynn's bloody body. It let out a small whimper as it examined the gaping wound that the doctor had affliated onto the unfortunate woman.

"You cannot save her now. It won't be long until it's over," the doctor called out. The creature hissed as he rushed back towards the man and grabbed him.

"I will decide when it is over!" it yelled as it flung the man right into the impenetrable glass shattering it.

Page immediately looked up and dashed out of the way as Taylor's body soared past the destroyed glass and landed face first onto the table that she had been leaning against.

"What the…" Hernandez said as he watched the creature look in. It was the thing that had been chasing him and Arynn back in the basement levels of the medical facility hours ago. It looked like it had undergone some metamorphosis.

The creature rushed towards the doctor once again picking him up and having its way with him. The man that had been standing next to Page was on the floor unconscious; next to him was exactly what Hernandez needed. The commando immediately let his chair fall over and he pushed his body towards a knife. In minutes he had managed to free his hands and feet from his confinement.

As the creature mangled the doctor's body, Hernandez jumped over the window to the exposed operating room. He saw that Arynn's chest had been sliced but that her ribcage remained intact. He immediately wrapped whatever he could around her. He took needles and other medical tubes away from Adam. The boy awoke instantly.

"You've got to help me get her out of here," Hernandez whispered trying not to distract the creature.

As fast and easy as they could Hernandez carried Arynn out of the room followed by Adam.

"Listen we need to get to the roof of this place, okay?" the commando spoke. Adam nodded in agreement.

"I don't think so," called Page from the door of the operation room. She had Arynn's gun locked and ready to pull the trigger.

"If we stay here, we're dead," Hernandez yelled.

"I can't let you take her," Page said.

"I won't give her up," the commando sternly stated.

He turned his back to her and started to walk.

"Take another step, soldier, and I will pull the trigger!" she threatened.

"Go ahead and do it!" Hernandez responded, "That thing will still rip you to shreds. You won't make it out of here alive. From the looks of it, your boss it already done for!"

Page looked back in the room and saw that the creature was still throwing Taylor around like a rag doll. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the commando was right.

"Listen, help me get her out of here and I'll make sure you make it out of here safe." Hernandez commanded.

"Alright," The young woman said, "But I will still kill you where you stand."

Back in the observatory room, Taylor's face was beyond recognizable. The creature had broken his nose, a few ribs, and his right arm. The doctor however remained silent as he watched the mutated individual.

"You are nothing but an abomination." Taylor said, "You have become the thing your grandfather fought to eradicate…"

"I am evolution, Julius…" Ashford hissed, "Project Residvius has unlocked the potential of a super soldier in me."

"How is that possible?" The doctor asked coughing up blood.

Ashford paced the floor leaving a trail of small droplets of his black substance. He could see that the doctor had acquired significant damage with fatal wounds all over his body.

"That is not important, right now," Ashford said, "I will lead a new world, Julius."

The doctor managed to chuckle through the blood that was oozing out of his mouth.

"And how are you going to do that?" he patronized the mutated man.

"I can regenerate you." Ashford offered.

"No thank you. I'd rather die a human than continue on as a mutant." Taylor looked away disgusted.

"I can make them see that your research is valid here, Julius," Ashford whispered as he knelt down close to the doctor.

"Get away from me, Ashford. I don't need your sympathy." The Doctor threatened.

"I am not giving you sympathy. I am giving you a second chance. Take it and you will become much more than just an _assistant_ physician."

"I will become just another infected person with a craving for meat! Now leave me!" the doctor shouted.

Ashford was now inches away from Taylor's face, "Im a afraid I can't do that…" he whispered.

The doctor screamed as Ashford unhinged his jaw and releashed a small larva-like slug. The repulsive creature slithered its way onto the doctor. It lapped up the blood from the man's face and neck the forced its way into the doctor's mouth.

"Whether you like it or not, being a super soldier does have its setbacks. An unrelenting need to replicate –but to feed off the dying also helps to quench a thirst for _meat_."

As Ashford watched his fledgling devour what was left of the doctor, he saw that Arynn's body was gone. He let out a high pitch scream that shook the remaining glass on the exposed window seal.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"Adam, we can't stop. We have to keep going," said Hernandez as he readjusted the weight of Arynn's body in his arms. He could see that the gaping wound was still hemorrhaging profusely. He didn't know how much longer the woman would last. He couldn't let her die, he needed her much more than he thought he did.

Page had Arynn's pistol drawn as she surveyed the rear of the group. "We have to go." She sternly replied.

The little boy got up from off the dark concrete wall and started to walk again. Hernandez could see that he was in need of nutrients that the doctor was successful in draining him of. Adam was very strong for his age but the commando knew that if they kept this up, the boy would collapse.

Arynn coughed up blood and Hernandez immediately put her down so that she wouldn't drown in her own body fluid. The soldier felt helpless as he watched her slowly fade away. Any normal human being would've already died from what Arynn had gone through.

"Did Taylor give an ETA on when they'd get here?" Hernandez asked Page as they got onto an elevator.

"24 hours," she answered.

"Damn…" the soldier replied.

"I'm tired," Adam cried as he wiped the sleep from his eye.

Page knelt down to him. "Don't worry, we'll find a place to stay until they come."

Hernandez stared closely as the young woman.

"What!" Page shouted crossing her arms.

"I don't get it." The soldier said, "Why are you really down here? "What's your _real_ connection in this?" the soldier asked.

"Don't worry about my ties, soldier," she said as she put her hand on Arynn's gun.

"If I'm going to help you out here," said the soldier, "then I need an explanation…Page. If that's really who you are…"

"Don't bother…" whispered a familiar voice.

Adam's eyes lit up as he rushed to Arynn who was cradled tightly in Hernandez's arms.

"She's just a rookie working for Umbrella's Recruit Faction team in Norway. She knows nothing of what's going on here." Arynn stated as she grabbed her chest in pain.

"Shh… Don't talk now, you're losing blood." Hernandez said as he calmed her down.

"I'm not going to go much further with you, Eddie," she faintly spoke.

"Don't say that, you'll heal and we'll get the hell out of here and find Tripper."

"Put me down," she commanded him.

He let her down and she stood up against the wall trying to muster up of enough strength but Hernandez caught her.

"Listen to me," she started, "Ashford is coming and he wants me. Leave me here and continue on without me."

"Why?" Hernandez questioned.

"I'm the only one who can keep him here. If he gets out, he's going to infect everyone. I can't let that happen--"

"—I'm not leaving you down here with that asshole," the soldier immediately replied, "I don't give a f** how many secrets you have, no one gets left behind. Not even a rogue vigilante from Raccoon City."

"Ha." Page cynically called out. "She's the carrier, moron!" she yelled.

"What?" Hernandez replied, looking from Page back to Arynn.

"It's true," Arynn said, "Tripper knew it. He knew everything about me. Umbrella used my mother as a host for testing. They _did_ succeed in creating the perfect soldier, Eddie. For so long, I wondered why I never got sick and healed so fast. Kids in school called me a freak and I never knew why until I went back."

"Who told you this?" Hernandez asked lowering his voice.

"Peter told me. His uncle was the one who implemented every procedure from when I was born 'til his death. Peter continued the research."

"What's going to happen now, Arynn?" Adam asked as he pressed his head against her leg.

"I don't know. I don't want to end up like Peter. At this rate, he'll become something else; something I don't want to see."

"Arynn, if you draw the line here, then I will too…" Hernandez replied as he looked down at her. She smiled at him and lightly touched his face.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you do that. I found you alive and I wanna keep you that way." She said.

Page looked away as she held Arynn's gun and making sure that nothing was coming from the rear.

"People, we gotta go!" she called out ending the sentimental moment, "I hate saps," she whispered under her breath.

Hernandez helped the wounded woman to her feet and all four proceeded on foot once down the hall away from the elevator.

"I'm going to get you through this," Hernandez whispered to Arynn as they walked, "I promise."

She half-smiled at him looking deeply into his soul, "Don't make any promises…" she whispered back.

As the group ascended the many floors of the building, the higher they went, the less mutation they saw. There were various forms of mutations, from the evolved lickers to the adolescent gandharvas. Arynn was seeing instant change in the types of zombies and creatures as Hernandez and Page took out each and every one of them. Every fifteen minutes, Arynn would take a small look down at her chest and notice that it was healing. The blades of the saw must've not penetrated deep enough to inflict fatal injury. She still needed medical treatment to close her wound but at least she knew that she would live another couple of hours.

"We have to stop," Arynn called out in a weak voice.

"We can't." Page argued.

"We have time," Arynn stated, "Eddie, help me."

Page remained quiet.

The soldier helped the woman into a nearby room that read, "Supply Room". He watched as Arynn tried hard to walk by herself to a cabinet across the room.

"I have to tell you something," she whispered looking to the doorway for Page.

"I'm listening." Hernandez replied.

"We cannot trust Page."

"I know that." The soldier immediately answered.

"As soon as we get to the roof, we have to take her out."

When Page came into view, Arynn turned to the cabinet and looked at the various vials of chemicals and antibiotics. She came across a familiar one. It was the same one that she had injected both Hernandez and Adam with. She wondered if it would help her in her condition.

"Can you inject me?" she asked, "My hands are not strong enough."

Hernandez took out a syringe and loaded it up with the anesthesia. He examined it and noticed something odd.

"Arynn?" He asked. "Do you know anything about what this is?"

"It's a strong anesthesia." She replied as she strained to roll up her sleeve.

"That's not entirely true…" he whispered.

"What do you mean?" she asked taking the bottle and looking at the fine print.

The words, "anti-viral" and "agent" came to mind. She didn't clearly understand it.

"I don't follow," she said.

"It's a vaccine." Hernandez replied.

Her eyes lit up immediately. It made sense. When Hernandez was killed by Dorus back at ground zero, he came back to life courtesy of the virus. The medical team must've given him something to minimize the state of the virus. When she found him and injected him, the substance must've been strong enough to level out the virus altogether. It seemed strange though for the researchers to keep something so important and vital in a simple cabinet. If Hernandez was cured then what did the vaccine do for Adam? She wondered. And what would it do to her?

"Inject me," she commanded.

"Arynn, I'm not sure if I should do that." Hernandez replied.

"Don't hesitate, Eddie," she spoke, "What harm can it do that the virus hasn't already done to me…"

"It can kill you," Hernandez whispered.

Arynn fell silent. The commando was right. If she was born with the virus, it was a part of her genetic make-up. If the vaccine eliminated the virus, it would eliminate all other things that she needed to live.

"If I can't use it, then I can use it to my advantage…" she said as she gave the soldier a particular look and he caught on quickly.

There was a new sense of hope in Arynn that seemed to lift her mind and her body. Was it possible that she could get rid of the virus and free the infected of their doomed state? If there was a chance, then she was willing to take it no matter if it meant her life…


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"Find anything useful?" Page asked as Hernandez and Arynn came back from the room quietly.

"Medical supplies," Arynn responded.

Page narrowed her eyes at the woman.

All four continued onward without interruption, blasting away at the undead and newly infected.

"Two more levels!" Page shouted as she took out three crimsons.

Hernandez punched a hole through a zombie that had jumped out from behind a corner. Arynn used the knife that he gave her to cleanly slice through another zombie's neck.

"Feeling better?" Hernandez asked her as he saw the corpse drop swiftly to the ground.

"I guess so" she responded.

It was true; Arynn's strength was slowly coming back. She may not have been at her peek but she was getting close. She needed just enough energy to kill Peter then she could take a long awaited sleep. The group was passing the patient quarters, which meant more zombies to come. They readied themselves, armed with what was left of their arsenal. Before they could let their bullets fly, they walked straight into a line of dead bodies. Arynn wasn't sure how long these poor individuals had been dead but the hallway reeked of death and slaughter. She didn't know if they were truly dead or incubating the virus, waiting to spring into action as crimsons.

"Let's move!" she commanded the others, "We don't know if they're infected!"

Hernandez picked up Adam and cautiously stepped over half torn torsos and shredded limbs.

"Do you think the crimsons did this?" Hernandez asked.

"I'm not sure. These people weren't just killed, they were butchered." Arynn answered.

They neared the end of the path of the dead and once again down another hall. This time the floor was barren and there was no smell of blood or flesh. Adam begged for Hernandez to put him down and the soldier did. A sudden burst of excitement escaped the young boy as he ran beyond the group.

"Adam!" Hernandez shouted.

The group hurried after him. To their surprise was a mess hall. A wide buffet cafeteria hall with various kinds of cuisine signs laced the ends of the room.

"Oh man," Hernandez called out, "I've been dying for some hamburgers and fries."

Arynn smiled and walked towards an Italian cuisine booth. "I've always wanted just spaghetti and meatballs." She said. "I'd give anything to taste that again."

They went on their separate ways towards the different booths. Food was still sitting in warming dishes along buffet trays.

"Food's still warm!" shouted Page as she lightly touched some potato wedges.

"Man, I could eat a f***ing horse right now," shouted Hernandez, "I don't care how long this food's been here!" Arynn simply smiled. Hernandez noticed and smirked to himself.

Adam grabbed a plate from the Asian food section and tried to use a large spoon to scoop up some rice.

"Hey little guy, let me help you with that," Hernandez said as he came over and took the spoon. Adam smiled rubbing his hands together.

Arynn finished loading up her plate and sat down. The soldier and young boy came over with their plates.

"Hungry are we?" Arynn asked sarcastically as she watched the two set down plates with large quantities of delicious food.

Page was still gathering various items from different booths.

"Eddie." Arynn said. The soldier looked up from his eating fest. "Do you have any kids?" the woman asked.

The soldier paused for a brief second. He swallowed his food and rested his shoulders.

"I was about to…" he responded.

Arynn slowly closed her mouth around her fork and took in some noodles. She could hear a tinge of emotion to the soldier's words.

"Sorry if that was too personal…" she stated.

"Nah," the soldier said, "Its fine."

"I asked because of how you treat Adam," she added.

Adam immediately looked up from his food, not once paying attention to the adults until his name was mentioned.

"Yea, I figured it was cuz of that. No, she told me before we left for Raccoon City." The soldier replied.

"Wow." Arynn said thinking back to Gene Patterson, who was probably the most arrogant and aggressive female she'd ever encountered. The woman was tough not just physically but mentally. She was a mirror image of Eddie. She must've been everything to the soldier. At times it was hard to see that.

"I'm sorry, Eddie," Arynn replied putting down her fork.

"Don't worry about it. I don't think I was cut out for the job anyway…" he said as he continued to eat, avoiding eye-contact. He didn't want to show how he really felt. The life that he would've had was cut short and in that moment, he watched his woman die a slow and painful death at the hands of an infection that should've never occured. Umbrella was going to pay alright. Pay with every fiber of his being.

Arynn fell silent and watched as Page casually walked over to the trio.

"What are you blokes babbling 'bout now?" she muttered as she sat down next to Adam.

"Babies." Adam responded shrugging his shoulders.

Page smirked.

"New it." She muttered, "You two aren't hiding much."

"What?" Arynn said lifting her voice to the young female.

"I told you," Hernandez started, "We are _not_ together!"

Arynn let out a small chuckle. Hernandez calmed down and eventually laughed it off too.

"Suuure." The young woman called as she began to eat her food.

They remained quiet as they ate. They stayed clear of the seafood and other potentially spoiled food. Most of the food wasn't fresh but it was something to keep them up and running. Adam ate the most out of the group and Arynn was relieved that the poor boy was feeling better. As she took a moment to refill her lemonade from the fountain drink concession stand, she stopped to think about Joesph. She wondered if the captain of the elite commando team was okay and not infected. She hoped that they could reach him in time. It had to have been a week since the company flew her and the others to the UK facility. In that time, it was possible that the captain had undergone cellular changes.

"Don't worry about Joe," came a comforting voice. Arynn turned and saw Hernandez holding his cup. He must've needed a refill too.

"I'm not worried. I'm just afraid that he won't be the same person…"

"Of course, he'll be the same," the soldier replied.

"Yea but in what capacity?" she questioned him.

"Look," Hernandez replied as he came closer to her and lifted the tab for his refill, "Joe's strong. He'll fight that sh** 'til the end. He doesn't know when to quit."

"Yea…sure…" Arynn thought as she walked away.

Hernandez looked on wondering how Arynn was really taking the captain's disappearance. Would she be alright to continue on or would she crack under the pressure?

They all sat down finishing up their drinks and relaxing in their chairs. There was a mutual silence and peace that each person seemed to enjoy for as long as time would permit. Page broke that silence.

"So I'll tell you something…" she said. Hernandez and Arynn looked to her slowly. "Hunting for BOWs had its setbacks…"

"What do you mean?" Arynn asked looking away.

"We hunted down each and every one of those f***ers; some escaped. But…" Page paused.

Arynn looked over to her and noticed that Page was staring right at her.

"But I never thought I'd find a BOW here."

Hernandez looked to Arynn then looked away.

"What are you talking about?" Arynn asked as she watched Hernandez's face. He knew something.

"You didn't think Project Residvius was totally under wraps, did yea?" the young female questioned.

Arynn looked away. "Tell me what you know..." she quietly demanded.

"Oh _now_ she wants something from me," Page sarcastically replied.

Arynn gave her a scorned look, "Fine. Fine." The young woman said sitting up in her chair. "Peter kept lots of files on you. He knew about anyone you came in contact with. You were his obsession. There wasn't anything that could keep him from knowing what you were doing."

Hernandez continued to sip on his drink while Adam put his head down on the table. Page continued.

"He even experimented on himself to see if he would end up like you. The experiments failed. But…" Page paused.

"He didn't have the right blood type…" Arynn replied.

"Yea," Page said narrowing her eyes at the woman. "See difference between someone wit' O negative and someone wit' B positive means a few genes. But mix it with a virus like type-O means either total primal state or total stability. You got the stability, he got the primal."

"But he looked normal to me back at Raccoon." Arynn said.

"On the outside, but inside he was changing." Page answered.

"So if Dorus hadn't killed him, would he be what he is now?" Arynn asked.

"Nay. Dorus just accelerated it, Peter is becoming something else." Page said.

"What do you think he is?" Hernandez cut in.

"Something that Umbrella wasn't expecting." The young woman immediately answered.

"What can we do about it?" Arynn asked.

"Inject 'em with another powerful virus."

"To counteract it…" Hernandez continued.

"Smart." Page nodded to the soldier.

"What's more powerful than type-O?" Arynn questioned.

"That's the problem…" Page said, "Taylor put all his vaccines and anti-virus serums in the lower levels."

"Damn." Hernandez whispered.

"Damn, for sure." Agreed Arynn.

"What about T or G?" Hernandez suggested.

"Won't work," Page said.

"What's exactly in those vaccines?" Arynn questioned.

Page leaned in closer to everyone. "Small doses of type-O mixed with type-G. Both viruses cancel each other out. It eliminates all forms of the progenitor virus even its predecessors."

Arynn sighed, she and Eddie were right about what the vaccine was capable of.

"What's Peter's weakness?" she asked Page.

"He needs constant injections of type-O. But it has to be potent. It can't be diluted."

"That's why he's after you, Arynn," Hernandez said.

"Once again…" Page said lightly, "Smart."

"What is he gonna do?" Hernandez asked.

"Probably suck her dry or consume her," the young female answered, "Who knows."

Arynn gulped. She didn't want her life to end as a meal for a mutated lunatic.

"How do you know all of this?" she asked.

Page smiled and leaned back in her chair. She drew her arms up and folded them behind her head. She looked up to the ceiling and then back towards the two.

"I was one of the scientists on his team. I know all about you, Arynn." She said as she came back close to everyone.

"What were you trying to accomplish out here?" Arynn asked the young woman watching her movements closely.

"To bring you and Sabriel back to confinement."

"Why?" Hernandez asked.

"To make sure we could keep Peter from trying to go to Tricell."

"Tricell?" Arynn asked confused.

"—'Nother pharmaceutical company." Hernandez replied, "It once rivaled Umbrella by a decade. It's the largest distributor of biological technology in Europe."

"How much are they paying you?" Arynn blurted out narrowing her eyes, "Cuz there's gotta be more to this than you're putting on."

"That's not what matters here," Page replied, avoiding the question.

"Oh I think it's more valid than anything else right now." Arynn replied.

"Look," Hernandez butted in, "All we're asking is that you just let us handle Ashford."

"I don't care about Ashford. He's not the problem." Page corrected them.

"Then what is?" Arynn questioned almost afraid to ask.

"You think you're alone…" Page began as she rose from the table, "Well you have no idea…"

Page walked to a trash bin and threw away her drink and plate. She then took out Arynn's gun and threw it onto the table. It swirled against the metal surface and stopped directly in front of Arynn.

"There's more of yea. He's used you, Arynn. You're probably going to need that gun more than I am."

Page turned to walk but Arynn sprang up from the table instantly and caught her before she could take another step.

"More of me? How?" She asked.

"Clones?" Hernandez asked.

"No." Page replied locked into a stare with Arynn. The two women were exactly the same height and build. Their looks were fierce and strong. If they wanted to, fighting would be abrupt and endless.

"Offspring." Page whispered.

Arynn blinked and stepped away from the standoff.

"Children?" she asked.

"Yup…" Page answered.

Arynn immediately looked towards Adam who was sleeping with his head and arms on the table. It was all making sense to her now, Taylor wanting to use the young boy's blood to keep her organs alive, Adam's sudden appearance and his unheard of strength.

Page looked to where the woman's eyes were and then rejoined Arynn in a stare.

"That's right, Arynn. I think you're catching on…" Page said letting her voice trail off.

"Damn…that's crazy." Hernandez replied as he too caught on.

Arynn came to the little boy and sat down next to him. She examined his hair, his eye brows, and his hands. They were a startling resemblance to the man in the picture who stood next to her mother. _So Edward Ashford had succeeded in creating super soldiers…a family of them, she thought._ As she continued to watch the little boy, a sudden feeling of emptiness and regret invaded her. She had to protect this little boy. He was her and like her, his strength would vary. She needed to make things right, to give Adam the life Umbrella stole from her. This time, Umbrella had to die. This time, she would finish what she started and end it all…

She gathered the boy into her arms. She still wasn't strong enough and could feel pressure around her wound, but she wanted to hold Adam not just as some little boy she found, but as a son. As she turned back around, her eyes lit up with fear and she immediately pointed. Page turned and instantly shrieked.

Peter's aqueous body was crawling along the ceiling. Its long tentacles were reaching for Page when Page dodged its advances.

"Let's get the f** outa here!" shouted Hernandez as he fired his shotgun at the liquefied substance.

The three adults ran for the exit hall. Adam awoke in Arynn's arms in a panic. She held on tight to him and never dared to let him go. He was now her world and she wouldn't give up on him not for a second. Life was more precious and expendable now. This was no longer a suicide mission; this was a mission to save others. She couldn't be selfish anymore. It was no longer her fight.

They turned and followed the corridor. Zombies of all mutations and fatal injuries were now all over the floor. The trio killed as many as they could. They ran up towards the next floor and saw the sign for roof at the end of the hall.

_Finally, Arynn thought to herself, freedom._


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Hernandez reached out for the handrail leading up to the roof door but fell short when something loud and frightening struck the floor above him. Vibration from the impact sent the soldier and the two women flying back against the wall. The sudden blast was so strong that pieces of concrete crashed down from the ceiling. An overwhelming smell of gasoline escaped from beyond the doorway. Hernandez immediately grabbed Arynn and pushed her back down the stairs towards the hall and Peter. The soldier quickly jumped from the staircase and landed awkwardly. Page too smelled the toxic stench and immediately got up. She heard what sounded like flames igniting against the gas fumes.

"Oh Shit!" Page cried as she jumped from the stairs just as another blast rocked the building sending the door flying into the wall and the stairwell crashing down into the many flights of stairs below.

Hernandez helped Arynn up as she dusted off her pants. Arynn turned to see the hunk of metal blazing from the large gaping hole in the ceiling. She could make out the helicopter cockpit and the charred body of the pilot.

"So much for going that way," Peter called. Arynn and Hernandez immediately turned to face him.

Hernandez took a step and immediately fell. Adam got down from Arynn's grasp while she helped the injured soldier. Arynn felt around on the man's leg finding the soldier's agony coming from his calf. Arynn didn't know the extent of the damage but it was probably going to immobilize Hernandez. There was a chance that his leg could have been broken. Arynn put the soldier's arm around her neck and she lifted him from the ground. Her strength was slowly coming back but there was still an ounce of pressure from her chest wound. Together, they faced the silent Peter. Adam stood next to the two while Page was on Hernandez's side. The mutated man smiled.

"Finally…" he said as he took a step closer to the two.

"Stop right there!" Hernandez shouted using his other arm to hold up his shotgun at Peter.

"You're in no condition to fire that weapon," Peter said.

"Don't push me, Ashford!" Hernandez responded.

Peter stood his ground looking at the group individually. "I have no issue with you, Eddie…" Peter began, "Just give me the boy and…Arynn."

The soldier looked at Arynn then to Adam. He saw that Arynn had a bitter grin on her face. The soldier couldn't do much with an injured leg so he had to try to keep Ashford from coming any closer.

"Where's Tripper?" the soldier asked the mutated man, trying to divert him.

"Funny you should ask…" Peter replied, "Give me Adam and Arynn…" He said as he narrowed his eyes, almost as if challenging Hernandez.

"_Where_ is he?" Arynn sternly shouted.

"Come with me and I'll tell you." The ex-researcher replied.

"Bullshit!" Hernandez shouted. Peter smiled.

Arynn noticed something strange about Peter's posture; he wasn't standing up straight…he was slightly hunched. She wondered if he was in some type of pain. She nudged Hernandez. The young man looked at her instantly. With her eyes she pointed out the mutated man's posture to him.

"See that?" she whispered under her breath.

"Yea." Hernandez whispered back.

The two were looking at the unknown object that the mutated man was holding behind his back. They wondered what it was.

Peter started to take a few steps closer and Hernandez put his finger on the trigger. There was a gleeful smile on Peter's lips as he stopped inches away from the two. Peter held out his arm and Arynn gasped while Hernandez widened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Peter's slimy hand held the decapitated head of Julius Taylor out to the group. Page looked away in disgust.

"See this?" The mutated researcher started, "Give me what I need and I won't have to do this to any of you…"

Hernandez turned his head from the scene, "Fuck." he half whispered.

Arynn heard him and she gulped. Whatever the O-virus' effect was on Peter, it was turning him into a vicious killer. She had to do something or else he probably would carry-out his slaughter.

"Alright." She said. Hernandez looked at her instantly.

"Don't do what I think you're about to..." he whispered.

"I have to," she replied, "Whatever happens, get Adam out of here."

Hernandez hesitated but gave in and stood his ground.

Arynn pulled the soldier's arm from around her shoulders and let him lean his weight against the wall. He watched as she walked towards Peter.

"I want to know the truth… How you created Adam." Arynn whispered to the mutated man.

Peter smiled and signaled for Adam to come.

"No." Hernandez whispered as the boy joined the two.

"Do you really want to know?" Peter taunted Arynn as he took the little boy's hand and started walking back into the darkness away from the group. Arynn turned to look at Hernandez. She wasn't sure if she would see the soldier again or if she would ever live to see anything. She gave him a reassuring look.

"Don't let him die," she called to Page.

"'Course" Page replied with a slight smile.

Arynn wasn't sure what that meant but leaving Hernandez in Page's care made her think twice. She turned and followed Peter into the darkness among the freshly killed zombies.

"Where is Sabriel?" she questioned the mutated man as she followed closely behind.

"Sabriel. Sabriel!" He replied glancing back at her. "When are you going to get over that? I only oversaw the creature back in Raccoon."

"Nathaniel was not a creature!" Arynn yelled stopping in her tracks. Peter turned and looked back at her.

"Oh he was in my eyes." He said, as he turned back and started to walk again.

"Fuck you!" Arynn yelled.

"Let's not play that game, "Peter said. "There are more important things to attend to than bickering over someone who is already dead."

Arynn fell quiet and thought back to the creature that used to be a man. She wondered why it did not kill her out there in the wastelands of Raccoon City. It killed Peter but it did not kill her or anyone else with her. Was it possible that the mutation had not fully absorbed Nathaniel's mind after all of those years? Besides after all of the running and blasting away the living dead, Arynn wasn't sure if she could take any more nonsense. She couldn't take wondering where Lead Commando Joseph Tripper was or Umbrella's tampering and surveillance of her life and her family. It was just becoming unbearable and all she wanted to do was to finish what she came to do and leave the nightmare behind her. Arynn stopped for a few seconds contemplating the mission at hand. She stood silent and glanced at the dark hall behind her. If she left then she couldn't save Adam and put an end to Peter's insane plans for the world. If she continued on, she could possibly kill Peter once and for all. Arynn stalled.

Peter stopped short and saw that Arynn was no longer following. He let go of Adam's hand and told the boy to stay where he was. Peter immediately walked into the darkness. He started to run and caught up to the young woman. He grabbed her by the arm.

"Now's not the time for second thoughts," He shouted as he yanked her around with unheard of speed.

Arynn narrowed her eyes and scratched Peter's inhuman skin. Peter clinched his teeth and slapped her clear across the face. The blow made her miss a step but she wasn't about to let it slide. Arynn retaliated with a punch that made Peter fall back to the wall. He regained his ground and lunged back at the woman. She dodged him and he immediately caught her by the hand.

"Don't try to play hard to get, Arynn." He said panting. He pulled the woman close to him.

"Get away from me, Ashford." Arynn replied pushing his face away.

He pulled her close again and whispered in her ear. "Even with your strength, I can still overpower you…just like I did in the forest…" He lifted her up and carried her on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" she shouted.

"I'll explain later." Peter replied.

"Put me down!" Arynn shouted as he started walking. His arms held her thighs tightly, almost too tight. She couldn't get loose.

"Don' struggle," He suggested lightly.

"Or what!" Arynn shouted from the back.

With one strong arm, he held onto Arynn's backside.

"See what she's doing to me?" the ex-researcher shrieked panting. He took his son's hand and led him down the remainder of the hall.

"Let me go," Arynn commanded sternly.

"Keep your mouth closed, Arynn." Peter replied. "I am getting tired of your whining." He let out an irritated grunt as he walked.

Arynn kicked the man and waited for him to release her, he wouldn't.

"You can't keep me from getting what's mine." The man called.

"You won't get anything from me…" She whispered.

Peter looked down at Adam. "Did they treat you alright?" he asked the boy. Adam nodded. "Was Arynn and Eddie nice to you?" the man continued to ask.

"Yes…" Adam said.

Arynn coughed up blood again. Her vision was becoming blurry again. He body went limp and relaxed on the man's shoulders. Peter smiled.

"When I first saw you at Mercy hospital, I couldn't imagine that you were a tyrant. I thought a woman that beautiful couldn't be altered. You knew you were special and not like the others."

"What were you expecting?" she replied struggling to breathe now.

"Something hideous. Something unstoppable with no weakness."

"Is…that…what…your uncle…wanted?" Arynn asked.

"No. He wanted someone who could cure people. He didn't want what Spencer wanted—"

"What was that?"

"Someone who could withstand firepower and bombs—the ultimate human weapon. He was going to sell that to the military."

"Let me ask you something…" Arynn said in one breath.

Peter stopped and listened.

"Are you working for Tricell?"

"Yes…" Peter muttered.

"Why?" Arynn whispered.

"For years I have sat down here trying to create the perfect virus. And with your help, I have succeeded. Finally Oswell will pay and we will witness a new existence…"

Arynn remained awake but unable to move. Her body was tired and needed to rest. She wanted to kill Peter and take Adam out of here but that would have to wait. She wondered what Peter had in store beyond the barren halls of the British facility.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:

Back at the second to last floor before the rooftop, Hernandez struggled to keep himself walking using the wall as his support. Page followed watching him.

"Is there another way to the roof?" He questioned behind him.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Where is he taking them?" He continued to ask.

"The main lab."

"Where's that?"

"Last level before the sewers"

"Damn, how in the hell am I going to get down there?" Hernandez said grabbing his leg.

"There's a service elevator that goes straight down." Page replied.

"Alright, well where is it?" he questioned.

"Not sure."

Hernandez faced the young woman and grabbed her close, "I've had enough of your shit!" he shouted. "Take me down there or I swear I'll kill you!"

Page pushed the enraged man away with a slight grin, "Fine I'll take yea," She said.

"If you even flinch—" Hernandez replied.

"—I know. I know." Page said. "You'll kill me blah blah blah." She cynically snapped.

Hernandez pointed his shotgun at her and she laughed. "You think your puny weapon will stop him?" She asked. "You know what he's going to do to her?"

Hernandez pushed the gun into the young woman's side.

"He's gonna suck her dry." She replied as she started to walk and Hernandez limped slowly behind her.

"What are you talking about?" the soldier shouted.

"His body craves her blood. Once he absorbs her, he'll be unstoppable."

"That's impossible!" Hernandez said.

***

As the three entered the last level of the hospital, Arynn recognized a large hall with the numerous lab stations. This was where she first encountered Peter and his love for carnage. She also remembered grabbing the documents of administered drugs for Hernandez. Peter kneeled and let Arynn down from his shoulders. He seemed calm and collected. Adam let go of his father's hand and walked over to one of the lab stations.

"Stay close, okay?" the man called out to the little boy. Adam nodded in compliance. "And as for you," Peter continued as he turned to Arynn, "Don't try to leave. I'll find you."

Arynn remained silent as she watched the mutated man walk towards an empty white wall. She narrowed her eyes and thought how odd it was for Peter to be standing before a wall. Then she thought back to the Umbrella facility back in Raccoon City. The floor had opened and there were stairs leading to another corridor. Maybe that would be the same case here. Peter pressed the palm of his hand against the mid part of the wall and almost immediately the outer padding lifted up into itself and a keypad appeared. Arynn widened her eyes in amazement. Peter turned around and signaled for his son and the woman to join him. They silently walked over hand-in-hand.

"I've spent my whole life looking for a way to out-do what my uncle started. I think I've done it." Peter called as he led the two down a long dark corridor. "Once I evolved, I knew that the others would probably stop me. So I made sure to save what I could of my research…"

Peter paused and clicked on a switch alongside the wall. Lights overhead began to flicker on and light the way. Arynn thought about Hernandez and where he was. Wherever Peter was taking her and Adam meant that the solider probably would not be able to help her. She was on her own.

***

Hernandez groaned in pain with every step that he took. Page turned and saw him drop to the floor.

"Need any help?" she asked folding her arms.

"No!" the soldier replied as he strained to regain his balance along the wall.

"You won't make it to the elevator," Page said without holding back.

"Yea, thanks for letting me know that," Hernandez replied quickly.

Page started walking again leaving the wounded soldier behind.

"Wait!" he called. She turned to face him.

As she folded her arms again, something silent and large emerged behind her. Hernandez immediately took out his weapon.

"Get out the way!" he shouted as he fired at the creature. Page gasped and jumped.

The weapon pierced the creature and the creature instantly went down. Page got up from off the floor and looked down to the menace. She looked back at the panting man and walked toward him.

"Here," she commanded as she took the weapon from his grasp and put his arm over her shoulders. She took up the slack from his damaged leg and helped him along the corridor.

"Thanks," Hernandez said as they walked.

"Don't mention it," Page replied. There was a small pause; "No really…" she muttered rolling her eyes.

Hernandez cracked a smile.

They turned another dim corner and saw an elevator lobby ahead.

"Is this it?" Hernandez questioned.

"Yep. Think so." Page answered.

As they neared the small lobby, Hernandez could see claw marks on the metal door. The marks were deep and penetrated into the thick layer of metal. Rust was also eating up the door giving off signs of age and ware. Page let go of Hernandez and pressed the down button. She stood waiting. Hernandez noticed an interesting keychain clipped to one of Page's belt loops. It was a symbol that he had seen before in the artillery room. He remembered that Page said it stood for Tricell, the pharmaceutical company known for military biological weaponry.

"Nice keychain," he spoke quietly.

Page looked down and immediately tucked the chain into the ridge of her pants.

"Thanks," she responded.

"Thought you worked for Umbrella…" he said looking up at the lit numbers indicating that the elevator was getting closer.

"Na," she said resting her hand on Hernandez's shotgun.

"What's in it for you?" he continued.

"Ah, quiet will yea…" She blurted as the arrow above blinked.

The door opened and the two walked into another empty elevator. Page immediately pressed the basement floor button. The doors closed and the elevator descended.

"You're just like your little _girlfriend_ with your questions and all…" Page muttered.

"She's not my _girlfriend_." Hernandez sharply replied. "What is he giving you in return for all this?" the soldier continued to probe.

Page rolled her eyes and looked away.

"There's gotta be something. I mean why would you risk getting kid by zombies and shit?" Hernandez said.

Page remained silent.

"Are you two—you know?" Hernandez chuckled.

Page turned around and gave him a lethal look. Hernandez put his hands up expecting her to hit him as hard as she could. When she didn't do anything, he looked at her puzzled but intrigued.

"I expected you to say something like that…perverted American…" Page said as she lowered her voice.

Hernandez folded his arms while leaning against the metal wall. He took in a breath and exhaled. Page watched him attentively.

"Whatever he's giving you, split it with me…" the soldier spoke.

Page looked at him bewildered. She came close to him and stared into his eyes. He looked into hers making sure that she knew he was serious.

"I don't think you can handle what Peter is giving me…" she whispered.

"Try me…" Hernandez stated looking away from her gaze.

"I will..." Page answered. "Besides it's not in you to betray her."


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Peter, Adam & Arynn came to a vaulted door at the end of the long dark and damp hall.

"This is where Umbrella stored its more precious cargo years ago," Peter started. "When the company folded and Spencer went into hiding, its rival took over what was left and put everything down here." Peter turned and looked at Arynn, "Even my own work."

As the mutated man keyed in the combination to the door, Arynn couldn't help but wonder what exactly was behind the door. Was there something more hideous and terrifying than Sabriel? Or was it the one thing that Arynn wasn't ready to face.

The door opened and Peter went through first. Arynn walked in last and she was in utter awe. What lied ahead was an eerie dungeon from the medieval time period. The old bars that used to separate the convicted from the innocent were still intact, but the rock embedded walls showed signs of deterioration. There must've still been water around the area because Arynn could erosion along the murky green color of the inner walls behind the locked gates.

"Isn't it amazing?" called out Peter, letting his voice echo through the barren quarters.

Arynn remained quiet as she and Adam followed Peter past the isolated cells and towards the last one on the right side of the pathway. It was the only one unlocked and it had a modern doorway carved right into the ancient rock ahead of the group.

"When I was a boy, my father once took me to a place like this on the outskirts of Northumberland. This is the last ever made. Isn't it magnificent how this hospital was built over it?"

As they journeyed deep into the claustrophobic area, they walked into a grander room filled with empty stretchers and large stasis tanks. There were untouched beds off to the side. The scene reminded Arynn of the dormitory room and observation room in the levels above. The beds in the dormitory room were neat and clean as if no one had been there for quite some time but the beds on the other side were dirty and full of dried blood. There was an old stench about the room that made Arynn wonder how long ago were experiments being done. The sight was making Arynn nauseas.

"What was going on down here?" She asked.

The mutated researcher was on the other side of room when he turned to face her.

"I'll show you!" he said as he opened a nearby door and went into the dark room ahead. Adam ran to Arynn and held onto her hand.

"It's gonna be okay," she assured him. The look on his face was of terror and fear. Arynn wondered what the boy was afraid of. "Wait here." Arynn said as she let go of Adam's hand. The little boy wouldn't release her and she had to talk to him. "Listen, I won't leave you. I'll be right back. Okay?" She whispered.

"No you won't…" Adam whispered back.

"Why?" Arynn asked

"I don't like that place." the little boy replied before looking away.

Arynn widened her eyes and left the boy behind. She walked into the dark room. There was very little light and it was hard for Arynn to see anything.

"You want to see it for yourself?" Peter whispered. His voice was so close but she couldn't see him.

"Show me!" Arynn yelled as she looked around.

A light came on and Arynn saw Peter standing at the edge of a balcony overlooking rows and rows of large stasis tanks. Arynn slowly walked over and joined him. She wasn't sure of what she was looking at but she knew there were objects floating in those tanks. She turned to the stairwell leading down to the enclosure and Peter held out his hand to welcome her.

"Go ahead…" He whispered.

The woman's curiosity was getting the better of her. With every step that she took, there was a sense of fear within her that wanted her to turn back around. But she couldn't, she had already came too far to not see this through.

"Uncle Alexander had no idea of what Alexia's virus could do and Great-Uncle certainly didn't know what the Progenitor had in-store!" yelled Peter. The reverberation of his voice made the objects stir in their tanks.

"I don't understand all of this," Arynn said with her voice lowered.

"You soon will." Peter called, "As the last of the great Ashford line, I have made my promise to restore what my family has lost!"

"And what's that, Intelligence?" Arynn replied turning back to him.

"Very funny," Peter replied as he pushed the woman along. "The glory of the Ashfords!"

Arynn stopped before the first 15-foot tall tank. She stepped up close to it and peered up to take a closer look. Peter stepped behind her and put one hand on her shoulder. She clinched her first but continued to glance.

The being inside was very tall and lean. Its muscles were very contoured and distinct. She could even make out the pulsing veins bulging from its biceps and triceps. The toes curled and the feet moved slowly to the current of the water inside. There was a steel sturdy staircase next to the gigantic tank and Arynn walked to it. Peter remained quiet as he watched the woman ascend to the head of the tank.

"Once you see what we've created, you'll be impressed!" Peter yelled.

Arynn ignored the man and stood still before the tank. She could now get a good look at the pale tall creature. There was no doubt it was human or at least resembled a humanoid. It's hands and fingers rested at its side and its face was silent and unresponsive. As Arynn investigated the being, there was something familiar about the person's face. She looked back towards the now small doorway back to the ancient jail cells. The nose and check bones made her think of Adam, the mysterious boy who appeared out of nowhere in the middle of utter chaos. And why or how did he suddenly appear? Was it that he had been here all along in these murky confined ancient rooms? Page had hinted to Adam being Arynn's son. _But how…Arynn_ _wondered._

"What is this?" called Arynn as she looked down to Peter.

"It's your future…it's _our_ future!" the scientist shouted.

The being stirred as if it could hear the two.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Arynn shouted.

Peter started to walk up the stairs but Arynn immediately took out her knife and threatened the scientist.

"Don't come up here!" she shouted, "Tell me what the f***k is going on!"

Peter took his foot off of the step and back down to the floor. He half-smiled as he went around to the controls of the tank. Arynn couldn't see him but she cautiously stepped down and off of the stairs. She walked around and found him using the control panel.

"A while back, my uncle told me that he had just made the greatest breakthrough in medical history." Peter started.

He began to tap his finger against the side of the panel then took a breath. "He found a way to not only create human embryos, you know like my cousins, but he was able to create embryos already embedded with the genetic coding of the progenitor virus."

"I thought Alexia had injected herself with a strand of it." Arynn replied as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, she did." Peter responded, "but…" he paused. "Remember that she created her own version based on bugs. My uncle had already envisioned something much better. Before Alexia killed uncle Alexander, he perfected a more evolved form and kept it hidden."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Arynn shouted.

"Everything…" Peter hollered. "Don't you get it by now?"

"Enlighten me," Arynn replied sternly.

"You were created from ancient DNA of the first virus found on earth. With your bloodline, we made the ultimate virus. You of are a select breed, Arynn. And with your genes and mine, I have perfected our offspring into individuals who will reign supreme!"

Arynn backed away looking up at the bodies floating in each tank, she couldn't imagine what Peter was telling her.

"Why?" she whispered as she could feel her eyes starting to water.

Peter laughed. "What do you do when you have a female carrier able to inflict instant infection?"

"I don't know." Arynn replied trembling.

"You duplicate her!" Peter shouted as his legs shifted into the black substance and he immediately took a step and appeared before her. Arynn gasped.

"Don't fight what I've already given you." Peter hissed. "You are meant for so much more. I can see the potential."

Arynn looked down and saw that Peter's body was losing its human features he was becoming what Dorus was.

"I can't do this…" she whispered.

"Yes, you can…we've done this before…" Peter hissed.

The words echoed in her head as she thought back to when she was escaping Raccoon and a man attacked her in the forest. She blacked out during the ordeal and woke up ravished. When she could, she was able to find her boyfriend's car and leave before the nuke could penetrate the outer regions of the city. Now as she watched Peter's face turn into something else, she knew what had happened to her and who was responsible.

***

The elevator carrying Hernandez and Page came to a stop on the last basement floor. This was it, all he had to do was to find Arynn and Adam and get out of this place but with his injured leg, Hernandez wondered how he would pull it off. Page led him out of the elevator and out into the vacant concrete hall. The soldier looked to the young woman wondering how she was able to pull him along. She was strong for her size. _I guess anything is possible, he said to himself._

"You can't fire down here…" she whispered.

"Why?" Hernandez softly replied.

"Lotsa' gas lines are hooked up. Blasting anything will break the pipes."

"How do you know that?" The soldier asked.

"I've been down here before." Page replied.

There was a slight pause as Page helped Hernandez to the end of the hall. She leaned him up against the wall while she opened the door to a dark room. The door was old and the most of the label text had withered off.

"You never told me why you're working for him." Hernandez continued with the questions, hoping she would crack.

Page snickered and helped him into the room. "You're becoming a nuisance. You don't need to know" She whispered.

"Hell the f***k yea, I do." The soldier blurted.

"Shh" Page replied. "They'll hear you…"

"What? Who?" Hernandez asked.

"The others. Now shutup!"

The soldier remained quiet while watching the young woman climb up the side of an empty cabinet. She took out a small narrow tool and began to unscrew the vent.

"Here!" she called out with a whisper. She handed the vent to Hernandez, "Put it down gently." She continued. He did. "Come on." She commanded.

With his leg, he tried hard to hoister himself up the countertop. He lost his balance but Page held onto his shoulder firmly. She helped him up and seemed to push him legs up and into the small shaft.

"I can't move my leg," he said.

"Just follow me." Page replied continuing to push him along. She jumped up and into the shaft and took the lead.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Just keep moving. This is a short-cut." She whispered.

***

"Arynn, every creation must have an equal. You are mine." Peter called out as he let his liquefied body form tentacles.

"What do you want from me?" Arynn demanded.

"I want your blood." Peter replied. "I need your blood."

His mouth opened and his tongue began to grow and slither out. It coiled itself around Arynn's neck and attached itself creating an impenetrable suction. Arynn grabbed at the elongated tongue and tried to free herself. It detached itself from the man and tightened its grip.

"What are you doing!" she shouted as she could feel it piercing her skin and tightening its grip. She was losing air and energy.

"I've been waiting for this moment to have you and absorb you!" Peter shouted

Arynn's eyes widened as she was growing weak.

"These children are the byproduct of the first super virus, Arynn! The pains you felt back on the train and what was removed when you came here was just the start. You once felt this after I had you in the woods."

"What?" Arynn struggled to reply.

"When you fled to Arizona, I knew you would be there. We removed the growth ourselves. We watched over them for years—watching their development."

Arynn continued to think back to that time. Her memories were cloudy and all she could feel was the immense pain. It felt similar to the pain she felt after Peter shot her at the Research Facility. Was it possible that the pain was pregnancy pains? Arynn shook her head as she denied that thought. After all, if she really was pregnant then why didn't it feel like a pregnancy? There was something that Peter wasn't telling her.

"When I was young before Alexia infected my uncle, he told me that you would be unique. He said that I had to keep close watch over you and make sure that you never left Raccoon. That I had to do what I promised." Peter replied.

Arynn struggled to free herself but the tongue continued to tighten. She sliced at it and vigorously sawed at the flesh. The tongue let out piercing squeals. Peter took Arynn's hand and led her down the aisle past the numerous tanks. She was able to breathe while the tongue firmly held on.

"You're reproductive organs are also superior, Arynn," Peter continued.

Arynn grabbed the tongue and threw it. Peter stopped and looked her dead in the eye.

"You can only mate with one type of person in this whole world…" he whispered.

"Who you?" Arynn yelled, "No f****ing way!"

Peter smiled then laughed. He grabbed her arm once again and dragged her along.

"It was possible when I was human." He said, "But now that I have evolved, I can't. To my amazement, I was able to find another suitor for you. Someone you know very well."

Arynn didn't even want to ask. Peter came to a door and opened it. Inside was a white sterile room with a white couch and a hall leading to another room. Arynn gulped and kept quiet. As the two entered, she could feel warmth from the room that reminded her of back home. Another familiar scent caught her attention almost immediately. It was a smell that she encountered early on in her excavation of the Raccoon ruins.

"Have a seat." Peter offered politely.

"No." Arynn replied folding her arms, "I wanna stand."

"Fine." The man exhaled as he turned around. "But you will not leave here until _he_ is finished."

"What?" she questioned the ex-scientist.

"Don't try my patience…"He whispered as he walked to the door and closed it behind him. She heard him lock it from the outside and Arynn rubbed her neck nervously.

She was now alone, by herself, vulnerable. She did not like this feeling and wished that she could close her eyes and be somewhere else. She sat down on the soft leather sofa and fiddled her thumbs. She started to hear breathing and it almost frightened her but she remained calm. From around the corner of the room a man appeared dressed in combat clothing. He was tall and well built. Arynn could see the contour of veins healthily protruding from his arms. As the man walked towards her, Arynn thought back to the various people she had encountered since the disaster. She hadn't really invested in too many relationships and never let people get too close. She wasn't ready to give up her sanctity or let some man have his way so that her children would be freaks. She rose up from her chair and readied herself. She was going to take this person out. As she reached for her knife she stopped. An overwhelming feeling invaded her senses. She was starting to tremble and she let the knife fall to the floor. She was now face to face with the man and she knew exactly who he was.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Arynn…" the man said keeping his eyes from meeting hers.

"Tripper…" she replied letting her voice trail off into a whisper.

The soldier who had helped her and saved her ass many times in the underground facility still seemed to maintain his quietness and demeanor yet there was something different about him.

"We looked everywhere for you…"Arynn continued.

"I know." The soldier replied keeping his distance.

"Where were you?" she questioned as she took some steps closer to him.

"Back off, Arynn." The man answered sternly as he held his hand up. "Don't come here."

"Why?" she questioned.

"They injected me with something—I, I—I'm not the same anymore."

Arynn gulped and clinched her fist.

Tripper touched his head in pain. He was leaning to the side as if he was dizzy.

"Let me take you out of here," Arynn whispered.

"No don't come near me." Tripper commanded, trying not to lift his voice.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Hernandez tried as hard as he could to keep up with Page. His leg was throbbing and he couldn't risk moving it anymore.

"Hold on!" he shouted.

Page stopped and turned as much as she could in the confined space. "Don't stop. If you don't circulate that leg of yours, it'll swell up." She replied.

"What are you a doctor now?" Hernandez blurted out.

Page ignored his comment and turned back to the opening of the shaft, "Come on."

Hernandez got back on his stomach and lunged forward.

"How far now?" he asked the young woman.

"We're getting real close," Page called back, "We haveta keep quiet." She whispered.

They continued onward through the old shaft of the ventilation system. Hernandez hoped that Arynn and Adam were alright. He wanted to run and get to Arynn but with his condition and where he was, it was impossible.

"Wait." Hernandez said as he pressed his back against the steel wall. "I need to know something, right now."

"What," Page answered as she turned around and faced him.

"What is this all about?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Page replied.

"Are you working for Peter or for Umbrella?" the solder asked trying to catch his breath.

Page sighed and crawled back to him. She rested her back along the steel wall too. "Alright I'll answer your questions." Page cleared her throat slowly, "I work for Tricell. My purpose is to make sure that Peter doesn't do anything that the company would not approve of."

Hernandez cracked a smile and let out a small chuckle, "Well I'm pretty sure _your dude_ is doing a lot of shit that the company won't approve."

"Yea, I know that." Page replied un-phased.

"So then why don't you just take him out?" the soldier asked.

"If you haven't already noticed…he can't be killed." She sarcastically replied.

"Come on," Hernandez said, "Even a girl like you should've picked up on this—"

"Excuse me?" Page called with a slight of attitude.

"Arynn has the anti-virus." Hernandez said.

"And?" Page asked.

"You said Peter needs Arynn's blood to keep him stable but what if we give him her blood mixed with the anti-virus? What do yea think it'll do?"

Page thought about this and sat quiet for a few seconds. A lucrid smile formed on her face. "Well I think it'll make him normal for a few minutes." She answered.

"Just enough time to—" Hernandez began.

"—Kill him." Page ended.

Hernandez looked at the young woman. She looked at him and they sat still examining each other. Page took up the lead again and Hernandez followed.

"Adam, come here," commanded Peter as he climbed the staircase from the floor below to join his son.

The boy walked out from the main room into the sublevel. He took his father's hand and looked out to the field of stasis tanks. He looked around.

"Where's Arynn?" Adam asked.

"She's going to stay here for a while. She'll come back soon." Peter answered without hesitation. "Daddy's got important things to take care of. Let's go."

Adam could sense that something wasn't right but he followed his father down the cave-like enclosure. They walked passed numerous stasis tanks towards the end of the room.

Back in the white room, Arynn stood watching Tripper the man that she and Hernandez had frantically been searching for since they first got to the medical institute. There was definitely something different about him. He looked run-down and tired. The soldier, who would never deviate from orders, wouldn't hesitate to take action or help out his fellow soldier, was stressed and restless. Arynn wanted to help him as best she could but the man put up a mental barrier between the two. Arynn wondered what was he hiding.

"Listen," Arynn started. Tripper looked towards her slowly. "I am not leaving here without you; not with that deranged man and his monsters out there."

"Stop." The soldier replied. "I'm not going anywhere, Arynn."

"I didn't come this far for this!" Arynn nearly yelled as she tried to maintain her composure but she was finding it hard to with Tripper in the condition that he was in.

"You're very f***g stubborn!" The man said as he rose up from the sofa and stood watching her. "Don't you get it? You can't save me, Arynn!"

"Does it look like I care?" Arynn sarcastically replied. "I'm taking you out of here if I have to knock you out."

Tripper turned his back to the woman and started to walk towards the hallway that he came from. "Get the f***k outta here, Arynn," the soldier commanded, "I'm warning you. I'm not going to be able to control myself."

"I don't care." Arynn sternly replied as she took a few steps closer to the departing man. "I'm taking you out of here no matter the consequences."

Tripper walked away leaving the woman by herself. Arynn looked away and exhaled. _Why does he have to make everything so hard? She wondered to herself._ She tried for the door and fiddled with the lock. There had to be a way out of here.

The crawlspace ended at a double-vent at the end of the narrow ventilation shaft. Page sat up and peered through the metal slits to the room below. Hernandez rested his weight on the side of the wall giving his injured leg some relief. Page was calm as she scoped the barren hall leading to the underground laboratory. Hernandez wondered how long it would be until she would turn on him and try to kill him. Even in his condition, he had to make sure that he was ready to take her out if need be.

"What's going on?" the soldier asked the young woman.

"Absolutely nothing." Page answered. She turned to him and glanced down at his leg. "Ya sure you wanna go down there?"

"Yes." The soldier answered.

"Alright." She replied as she used all her strength to open the vent.

Hernandez was intrigued at her power. For such a lean young woman, Page could possibly match Arynn and that made Hernandez narrow his eyes. It was impossible for someone like Page to be like Arynn…or could it… The soldier stayed quiet but pondered the question deeply.

Page jumped down and landed nicely on the floor below. She looked up and signaled for Hernandez to join her. As carefully as possible, Hernandez lowered himself just a few feet from the opened vent and let go. Page stood ready waiting for the soldier's impact. He landed correctly with Page holding onto his injured leg.

"How are yea?" she asked quickly.

"I'm good." The soldier answered. Hernandez shifted his shotgun along his side.

Page started to walk and Hernandez followed closely behind.

"Why did Ashford kill that doctor back there?" Hernandez asked as he limped along.

Page ignored him and followed the pathway of the hall.

"What doctor?" she replied.

"Taylor, who else am I talking about?" Hernandez stated.

"Taylor was just an assistant. He wasn't important." Page said quietly.

"I don't believe that."

"Believe it!" she raised her voice.

"You were going to use him to get to Umbrella…weren't you?"

Page stopped abruptly. She turned and faced the soldier.

"Finally…" he whispered under his breath. He stood ready for whatever the young woman was going to do.

"What's it to yea?" she said taking out a small knife from her back pocket and raising it towards Hernandez.

"If you really work for Tricell, then why would they do business with the likes of Ashford?" he asked.

Page sighed then put the knife away. "It's simple," she started, "Ashford's family was one of the original founders of Umbrella. Having someone like that on Tricell's side would hurt any plans of a revival by the remaining Umbrella sectors."

Hernandez fell quiet. Page watched him closely. "You know?" Page continued, "All these questions you have. I have a question for you."

"What's that?" Hernandez asked.

"Does your department know that you're all down here?"

Hernandez shook his head slowly.

"I thought so." Page said. "I'll help you contact them but I need a favor…"

"What." Hernandez sarcastically replied.

"If you succeed in killing Ashford, leave his body to me and my team for further examination."

"No," the soldier plainly spoke. "Why should I do that?"

"If his body is left without proper disposal, this will all happen again." Page replied putting away the knife.

"Alright. Alright." Hernandez replied. "Sure you can have him. Just let me be the one to kill him."

"Thank you." Page replied.

Hernandez nodded and the two continued on.


	12. Chapter Twelve

The soldier returned to the room. Arynn watched Tripper and wondered what happened to him all this time, what experiments the company had conducted on him and if he could be cured. Finally seeing the soldier was a relief but Arynn wasn't sure if she could handle looking at him this way. He appeared disturbed and his clothing had bloodstains. His hair was a mess while his feet were bare. For some reason he remained as far from Arynn as the room would permit. Whatever his reason for being distant, Arynn had to try to get the antsy soldier and herself out of here and into safety. Tripper continued to look away from Arynn and not once making eye contact. An awkward silence filled the room and the two didn't say a word.

As Arynn took a moment to look around the large room, she noticed that there was very little furniture in the room. She wondered how long the place had been down here. She also wondered what would happen next.

"Joe?" she softly called out to the soldier. Tripper looked towards her then quickly looked away.

For a brief moment, Arynn saw the eyes of a confused and exhausted man. Those same brown eyes that she looked upon in Raccoon appeared almost dilated and dark.

"What exactly did they do to you?" she questioned him.

"Don't wanna talk about it." He quietly spoke. His voice sounded hoarse.

"Don't shut me out, Tripper," Arynn lightly commanded. He looked towards her then shook his head with a slight smile.

"Still playing the aggressive card…" The soldier stated rubbing his hands together.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Arynn replied, sitting down in the recliner adjacent from the sofa where Tripper sat.

"Nothing." He said looking away.

She folded her arms and turned to look back at the door.

"It's locked…" Tripper replied.

"I know that." She said.

Arynn leaned forward with her hands resting at her sides. She looked back at the soldier and noticed that he had been staring at her. Uneasiness flooded her thoughts. She hadn't known this man for long but she knew that he wasn't his self. There was just something that didn't seem right to her. His skin was slightly pale but still toned but his hands were trembling, and his physique seemed slimmer. What could Umbrella have done in the short time that she, Hernandez, and Tripper arrived here? _They must've used potent drugs on Tripper to make him this way, she thought._ Arynn knew this because there was a time in those underground caverns that the commando looked athletic and fit. She admired his look and even had thoughts of him aside from the mission at hand. The man that sat before her now looked like he'd never been outside in his life.

"I gotta find a way out of here…" She replied as she scanned the inner room and out towards the hall where Tripper emerged.

"There's nothing back there." The soldier said.

Arynn glanced back at him then slowly rose from the couch. He watched her then looked away. She started for the hall and Tripper immediately got up to meet her. He held his hand out to stop her then backed away.

"I need to take a look." She said.

"Can't let you do that…" Tripper whispered.

"Why?" Arynn replied as she crossed her arms.

Tripper looked at her. Her expression made him want to break open the room and set her free but he could not. He knew that she wanted answers and would probe until he confessed.

"Listen to me, don't go over there." He strongly advised.

"If there's a way outta here back there, Joe, I need to find it." She replied. "Peter's out there with my son and I gotta stop him. Please don't get in my way."

"Son, huh? That's why you were in Raccoon…" Tripper said turning from the young woman to the couch. "I didn't know that you had a son…"

"You're not the only one." She said with a slight uncomfortable smile.

"How would you not know?" He asked.

Arynn looked away, "I don't know… Peter must've used my genes and created those things out there including Adam, my son."

She took the opportunity to walk pass the man and down the hall. Tripper turned immediately and followed her.

"Arynn!" He called out. "Get back here!"

"If you're not going to tell me what's going on then, I gotta find out myself, Tripper," She muttered half running into the opened doorway at the end of the small hallway.

She looked around and saw yet another white room this time with a large bed and a few crates to the side. A white door stood next to the bed almost camouflaged into the wall. If she hadn't looked close, she would've missed it. She went for the crates and looked inside. She gasped and backed away immediately. Arynn couldn't contain the horror that she felt as she bent over to catch her breath. "Shit" she whispered. What she saw in the crate made her want to leave the room at once. Before she could leave, Tripper appeared in the doorway watching her. She shrieked and started for the opposite end of the room.

"This is the reason why I didn't want you to come in here," He said as he walked to the crate.

Arynn tried to avoid him in every way now. Tripper was right; he did change. He plunged his hand into the crate and rummaged through bloody contents. He came out with flesh and tissue remains of small rodents. Arynn was disgusted and wanted to leave the white rooms.

"Arynn, all the time that I was down here, I thought about you and if you were still alive," the man started.

"What did they do to you?" Arynn asked as she strained to hold her breath and not gag. She climbed over the bed and darted towards the doorway. Tripper followed. He was right behind her.

"What do you think _they _did?" He shouted at her.

His voice was loud and scared her. She had no idea what she was dealing with and couldn't handle the deceit. She headed down the hall and back into the livingroom.

"No wait!" Tripper shouted making Arynn stop in her tracks, "Let me correct you. It's 'what _Peter_ did' not Umbrella."

"Joe, I'm sorry," Arynn said as she tried for the door again.

"Don't try to sympathize for me," he called. "I'm not the one who came back looking for a so called cure and making it hard for people like me to do our jobs."

Arynn turned to face him in tears.

"There never was a cure." He said. "I knew it when I first saw you. Why did you come back?"

Arynn exhaled and leaned against the door.

"I believed in my heart that I could find one…" she started. "I wanted to be normal again. I wanted a real life and not some life where everyone around me was dying."

"There's no such thing as a real life." Tripper muttered as he turned and sat on the arm of the sofa. "I stopped living that dream the day I dropped the nuke." He put his head in his hands. "If you hadn't come back, we would've wrapped up our research and Gene and Nick would still be alive."

Arynn looked at him and walked over to him. She hesitated in getting near him but she gave in and hugged him, comforting him. "We were all wronged by Umbrella but mostly we are all wronged by the government." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered as he panted. "I should've never followed those orders…"

"You needed to," Arynn started.

Tripper looked to her confused. "Why?"

"If you didn't the virus would've spread worldwide." She added.

Tripper fell silent and thought about the woman's words. She was right. After all of the anguish and self-torture that he had put himself through, the lead commando began to feel as if he had been redeemed in some way. He nudged his face onto Arynn's shoulder and chest. She felt warm to his cold arms and tattered clothes. It had been a long time since he felt anything like this. He inhaled her nature and instantaneously he felt unafraid and strong. Arynn could hear that the soldier had finished shedding his tears. She finally got to see his vulnerable side and probably would never get to see it again. For that one moment the two opposite individuals were on the same plane, the same mindset.

Tripper pushed Arynn away slightly and looked to meet her eyes. She looked into his wondering if there was a normal life outside of this nightmare where they could get to know each other.

"I'll help you get outta here…but that's it." He said as he stood back up and headed for the hall.

Arynn got in front of him and held him back.

"I don't care what you say; I'm taking your ass back up to the surface with me."

Tripper could see that she meant it. He could see the determination and will in her eyes. A part of him was happy that she of all people found him but the other part didn't want her to know of what he became and wanted her to leave.

"I can't. I will not endanger you or anyone else." He walked away.

"F**k you, I didn't come this far to be turned away!" Arynn shouted as she grabbed his arm and turned him around. Shocked by her strength the tall soldier stopped.

"Don't touch me…" he whispered. "I won't be able to—"

"—Won't be able to what?" She said as she came up and planted her lips onto the trembling soldier's.

The Lead Commando of the US Air Force Viral Preventive Measure, met the woman's advancement. He returned her kiss and caressed her shoulders with his trembling arms. They embraced for several minutes.

"Wow." Tripper said as he held the woman that he regarded as a mysterious rogue citizen close.

"Now _we_ have to find a way back to the surface." Arynn suggested.

"Do you always get your way?" Tripper questioned with a smile.

"Yes…" Arynn replied, "_Always_." She gave him a sarcastic grin. The soldier smiled a little to his self.

He pushed the woman away as he grabbed his head in pain. This looked familiar to Arynn as she watched the man fall to the floor convulsing.

"Get outta...here…" Tripper managed to shout.

"No!" Arynn replied.

He got up and dragged Arynn. "I can't control…" He muttered as led her into the bedroom and threw her on to the mattress. She didn't want Tripper this way. She didn't want to be violated and produce the one thing that Peter claimed he needed…offspring.

"Stop!" Arynn yelled as Tripper ripped her shirt. He looked down at her and saw a disappointed and frightened expression on her face. For a split second he didn't move above her but just watched her. Then he continued…

"Help me…" He whispered as a horrified expression loomed over his face.

Arynn paused and with one last effort, Arynn put her lips on Tripper's neck and latched her teeth onto his neck, tearing at the delicate skin. The man yelled in pain as he fell back from Arynn and held onto his wound. Arynn sprang from the bed and patted her pockets for anything to use. Her hands settled on the anti-viral vial and the syringe. She had to give it a try. She wasn't sure what type of virus Peter had given Tripper but the anti-virus had to work. She readied the needle and went for the distressed man.

The soldier was still struggling back-first on the bed with his eyes shut tight. She knew that her bite meant that the O-virus was now in his already infected bloodstream. Arynn injected him in the bite wound and she immediately stepped away from the bed. She put away the needle seeing that she only had a quarter of the solution left in the vial. Watching the soldier violently squirm, she leaned up against a nearby wall and let her body fall slowly down. She held herself hoping that Tripper would react to the fluid positively. If she was right, the anti-viral serum should've cancelled out both forms of virus making the soldier viral-free.

"I'm sorry," Arynn whispered as she laid her head on her folded arms and continued to watch Tripper convulse.

Hernandez and Page arrived at the secret entrance to Peter's laboratory. They entered quietly and moved passed the ancient cells. The soldier looked on in wonder at the coupling of modern equipment with medieval surroundings.

"When did Peter start working down here?" He asked.

"I don't know. He already had this place when I joined." Page replied.

"Damn. Wonder what he's been doing down here all these years…" The soldier whispered as they walked to the last cell and went inside.

Page turned to him silently, "You'll see…" Her voice echoed throughout the murky enclosure. Hernandez didn't like the tone of her voice. Whatever Ashford was doing, it had to be pretty big for it to be this far underground and concealed.

Page stopped and looked at the soldier, he stopped too. "Don't let them touch or scratch you." She started in almost a half whisper. "You'll turn and it won't be anything like the crimsons. It'll be painful." She continued. Page then started to walk but the soldier caught her arm and drew her back.

"What do you mean by 'don't let them touch you'?" He asked "Who are _they_?"

"What you're gonna see is nothing like those tyrants." Page started, "Peter's been working on something that no one in his field has ever done."

"What are you saying?"

"The Tyrants and Gandharvas are insects compared to these things. Believe me, you don't want to be devoured alive because these f****kers will do it."

"F***k" Hernandez muttered.

"Believe it." Page agreed. "Follow my lead and don't let those sh*t heads get to you."

"What about Arynn?" Hernandez asked.

"They won't hurt her." Page replied.

Hernandez remained quiet and thought about Arynn. If these _experiments_ were so lethal then why wouldn't they hurt her? Hernandez's eye lit up as he thought deeper. The only time he ever saw a zombie or a crimson not kill one another was when they were related.

The soldier and young woman walked out onto a steel platform that stood floors above a grand enclosure full of numerous stasis tanks. These tanks were not regular specimen holders; they were large and carried floating pale humanoids inside. Steel staircases were next to each tank giving Hernandez a sense of how huge these modern beasts were. The human figures were half the size of the stairs. Page was right these things were literally larger than the Tyrants and probably more frightening than the Gandharvas.

Page headed for the beginning for stairs leading down to the main lab area. Hernandez held her back and she looked at him confused.

"I've seen some crazed shit in my life but nothing like this. Are you sure we need to go down there?"

Page smiled and moved his arm out the way.

"Damn, cuz I mean we can always just leave!" he called out.

She laughed a little but continued to walk.

"Damn, girl. Slow down, I'm not trying to wake up these things up." Hernandez said as he followed closely behind.

"Be quiet already, American." She said with slight frustration but in a giggle.

"You need to stop saying '_American'_. You don't see me calling you '_British'_." Hernandez called saying the words in accents making Page slip a laugh.

Page looked at him and rolled her eyes. He blew her off and the two got behind one of the tanks. There was some commotion coming from down the isle. Hernandez peered around the glass.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Peter took Adam's hand and started to climb the steel steps towards the exit at the end of the massive room. Hernandez rushed from behind one of the stasis tanks and out into the open. He took the shotgun from Page and aimed it towards Peter.

"Where are you going?" He called letting his voice violently echo throughout the open room.

Peter stopped instantly and looked out. He saw the soldier and Page dead center in the middle of the enclosure. The mutated man let go of the little boy's hand gently and ushered him up the stairs.

"I will be right behind you," he whispered. Adam nodded and continued up the flight of stairs alone. Peter turned back and watched the soldier and woman among the stasis tanks. He smiled and took out a small remote device.

"Take another step!" The mutated man called out. "See these beautiful specimen?" Hernandez not once took his eyes off of Peter. "With this button, I will awaken them." The ex-researcher said. He looked down at Hernandez and narrowed his eyes.

Page held Hernandez back. She looked at the soldier concerned.

"What?" he asked her, as he took a moment to look into her eyes. They were blue with a hint of violet. That was rare. Only a few people in the world had eye color like that but there was something else about those eyes that left Hernandez wondering who Page was. Who was she really and what was her involvement in all of this. Was she truly a Tricell employee sent to oversee Peter's operations or just another deceitful person like so many of the people Hernandez had come across over the years? He narrowed his eyes in thought.

"He's got the code to release the tanks," Page whispered.

"And?" Hernandez said, "I got his code right here!" Slightly waving his shotgun.

"Yea, but brute force isn't going to work here." She responded.

"Alright, so what do you suggest?" He questioned a little irritated by her comments.

"Let me talk to him." She suggested.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yea," Page replied as she started walking, "Just cover me…"

"I can definitely do that." He proudly replied and repeated it in a whisper. He wondered what she had up her sleeve.

"Just don't get killed. I might need your help later." He called.

She half-waved.

Back in the white confined room, Tripper sat up in the bed while Arynn sat on the floor. The two did not speak a word to one another. Arynn's thoughts wandered back to Raccoon and then to the UK facility. She wished that none of them, Tripper, Hernandez or herself had come to the ruins of the small city. She didn't want anyone to suffer like she did. And now as she and Tripper sat in the white room, those creatures in the stasis tanks—her bloodline, her offspring were bring harnessed for something unspeakable. She couldn't let that continue.

"I'm sorry." Tripper replied breaking the silence. "I should've never got close to you."

Arynn rose from off of the wall and walked to the bolted door.

"Help me with this door," she commanded lightly.

"I've already tried it many times." He sighed. "It's not going to budge."

"I just wanna be sure." She said.

"Fine." He replied as he blew out some air.

The two scrambled with the internal locking mechanism of the door. Arynn found an old pen lying by a nightstand and broke it. She took out the lean inner pen and placed it in the small hole of the locking system. She fiddled with the bolts and cogs inside waiting to hear the bearings click. A light sound made her smile. She then took out a lock pick that she took off of one of the dead guards a few levels back and inserted it into the lock. A loud click came and she knew they were close to getting out of here.

"Lift the hatch." She said.

Tripper used all of his strength to raise the hatch and then rotated it clockwise. When it couldn't rotate any longer he pulled the hatch down and the door creaked open.

"Arynn, I need to tell you something," He said immediately as he held the door open.

"I'm listening." She replied as she slipped out into the dark corridor.

"I know Sabriel's identity." He confessed.

Arynn turned to him. "How long have you known this?" she asked.

"For a long time," He said looking away.

Arynn slapped the Lead Commando. Tripper turned his face back to her. She tried to slap him again but he caught her hand.

"I know I deserve that." He said. His voice was solemn and tired. Arynn's rage and impatience was growing. For someone that she thought she could trust, she was ready to kill him.

"What else do you know?" She asked ignoring the thoughts of hurting the commando.

"Everything." He answered.

"Are you f****king serious…" she yelled as he joined her out in the dark hall beyond the metal door. "So when were you going to let me know all of this?" Throwing her hands up in anger. He took her by the arms and calmed her down.

"I didn't feel that it was the time to disclose any information to a vigilante."

"A _vigilante_!" She shouted. "Now you are starting to tick me off."

"Wait." He calmly continued, "But when you saved me and Eddie and taught me not to always follow orders. I listened." He quickly replied letting go of her. "I know about your family history. Everyone back at headquarters knows and they advised all of us to not trust you. See, Arynn, I trust you. Honestly, you're the only person besides Eddie that I've ever trusted."

"Okay." She replied with her arms folded.

"I just needed to realize that on my own. And now that I'm certain, I need to get this off of my chest." The Lead Commando spoke.

Arynn looked down both ends of the hall making sure that nothing was lurking.

"Tell me what you know." She demanded.

"Back during the slave days, your family worked alongside the Ashfords as servants. Even after the abolishment of slavery, they continued as employees." Tripper started. "There are files of information on your family, Arynn—tons of DNA notes gathered on your rare blood types and hereditary characteristics. Among the ones that stood out were the ability to regenerate at a highly accelerated rate and immunity to all known viruses and diseases at the time."

Arynn paced the hall in thought thinking back to her life in Raccoon City and her family. Her brother was the one who did a lot of sports. There were times when he would come home covered in deep gashes to a point where he needed stitches; the next day, however, his wounds be healed. Arynn remembered her mother telling Jacob that it was normal to heal that fast but not to tell anyone for fear of being treated differently. It was all making sense now to Arynn as the Lead Commando continued.

"You know Peter began as a young genius working with some of the best scientists in the world." Tripper began. "In an old interview, he once said that he wanted to invent something that would kill all viruses so that no one would ever be sick."

"A bonafide Mother Theresa." Arynn commented.

"No, far from it." Tripper said. "It didn't last. See we know about Ashford going to the same Training Facility as Albert Wesker and the program that Spencer single-handedly had Ashford expelled from."

"Did Spencer have something against him?" Arynn asked.

"Not sure." Tripper responded. "It's not noted in any of the reports." Tripper sighed. "Personally, I think that Ashford hated Spencer for his grandfather's death and despised the fact that Spencer favored Wesker over him, but that's just my opinion."

"That's interesting." Arynn commented.

"Yes." Tripper agreed. He cleared his throat. "Ashford had many connections; he could literally be at a presidential function shaking hands with some of our top officials. We're not sure how this happened but he severed all ties to many of the people we were watching."

"Why?"

"We don't know. Whatever happened, it sent Peter packing and running to some secluded place off the coast of Brazil; doing research for an archeological company down there."

"The Dino DNA…" Arynn whispered as she remembered Peter telling her the ingredients used to produce the O-virus.

"What?" Tripper asked.

"Peter told me that he used ancient strands of DNA from a few lizards and the saber family for the O-virus."

"Interesting…" Tripper replied. "The progenitor was something that Peter's uncle, Edward Ashford worked on for many years, trying to achieve the ultimate virus annihilator. Spencer killed Ashford's uncle so that he could have Umbrella to his self. No one knew that Edward passed down what he knew to his son, Alexander." Tripper continued, "And Alexander gave his most prized possession to his favorite nephew, Peter Ashford."

"You know in all this," Arynn said, "I thought Alexia and Alfred were the last of the Ashford line."

"Yea," Tripper gave a slight smile, "But the Ashford men were known for their numerous affairs and having illegitimate children."

"So you're saying Peter's trying to reinstate the honor of a family that never wanted him? " Arynn asked.

"Exactly," Tripper answered.

"But why use me and Adam?" She asked.

"Because you're his proof that he succeeded in what his uncle and great-uncle couldn't do." Tripper replied, "You and Adam are just another pawn in his 'take-over-the-world' scheme."

"Let's get to the point here, who is Sabriel?" Arynn sternly asked.

"He's your grandfather…" Tripper replied staring into the woman's eyes. "The O-virus was just a recessive gene that could only be found in your family. When Alexander harnessed it, he found something valuable and later kept it as a family secret. Alexander tried to inject himself with your grandfather's blood with no result."

"So Edward made my grandfather into a lifeless host for his experiments?"

"Unfortunately yes," Tripper replied. "I'm sorry, Arynn."

Arynn took a step back and paced the concrete. She held herself and stared into the darkness. The monstrosity that had sat in a comatose state for years never knew what became of his family. He probably didn't know that she had grown up and that her brother, Jacob had passed on years before the outbreak. Nathaniel probably had no idea of the demise of Arynn's immediate family nor that a nuke was dropped in Raccoon City on American soil. If he was human again and saw the devastation and ruins of the once small but peaceful city, what would he do? Would he even care to know that the virus spread to nearby cities and the National Guard quarantined everything up to Canada and towards the West? Arynn snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at Tripper. He stood watching her with those same old insightful eyes.

"I should've told you sooner," He said, his voice low.

"Don't worry about it." She said lightly touching his shoulder. "I will get what I came here for…"

"What's that?" He asked with a soft voice.

"Revenge…" Arynn answered sternly.

Arynn walked and Tripper followed closely behind.

"Just be careful, Arynn," he said. "Peter is different now and if you get in his way, he _will_ kill you."

"I know." Arynn replied, "But I'll make sure to kill him first…"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen:

Page had stopped by one of the last stasis tanks before the foot of the staircase. Peter not once moved as he watched her. His eyes were wide and his senses were alert. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

"You were given a direct order," He sternly called out to the young female.

Page crossed her arms and stayed quiet.

"What is that soldier doing here?" Peter questioned. "Don't tell me you've had a change of heart."

"I haven't," Page called.

"Then what is _this_?" Peter shouted as his voice boomed throughout the large cave-like room. "I thought I could trust you!"

"You can and you will." Page replied taking a step onto the staircase. Peter held out the remote and shook it.

"I should just let these monsters kill you." He started, "However I'm afraid that I might need you." Peter looked out into the room for Hernandez but he couldn't see him. "Listen, soldier," He shouted, "Make any movements and I will unleash the most terrifying nightmare of your filthy life!"

"And I will kill your mutated ass!" Hernandez shouted back making sure Peter could not see him. The soldier had stealthily run towards another stasis tank getting close to the staircase. If he couldn't kill Peter, then he would sweep him off his feet, literally.

Page took another step and Peter's rage was boiling. "Where is Arynn?" she asked.

"Ah now I see," Peter replied as a cunning smile formed on his face. "You're too late. The process has already begun and the offspring will come."

"_Process_…?" Hernandez whispered to his self as he crouched down behind another stasis tank seconds away from Peter's steel stair ledge.

Tripper took the lead as he and Arynn walked down the long quiet corridor. They did not know what to expect or even where they would end up. Arynn knew that if she saw Peter, she would kill him. This was a promise that she was going to keep no matter the situation. There would be no more delays between her and the mutated scientist's demise. As they turned a corner, they caught sight of a group of zombies eating away at a female corpse. One that was gnawing at the dead woman's arm looked up and saw them. It crawled over the dead corpse and pushed away another zombie to get to the soldier and woman. When the entire group realized that Arynn and Tripper were at the beginning of the hall, they all slowly limped and dragged their lifeless limbs over to the duo.

Arynn held out her knife while Tripper stood ready for some hand-to-hand combat. Arynn ran towards the group killing her way through. With every infected individual she came in contact with seconds later they were either missing a limb or missing a head. Arynn stopped from outside the group and watched as Tripper punched his way through the undead individuals. He broke necks and dropkicked a zombie fatally against the wall. Arynn looked on in awe. She was amazed at how agile and strong the soldier was. Whatever Peter gave Joe the effects were stunning. Arynn wondered if Tripper's DNA had stabilized and would the anti-viral serum relieve him of his infection. She didn't want Joe to be like her or to be abnormal. She wanted to him to be normal and the same man that she met back in Raccoon City.

Tripper ran up to Arynn leaving a trail of dead zombies behind him. He stared into the woman's eyes and took her hand.

"Whatever happens, we take Peter down and the rest of Umbrella, I promise." He said. Arynn simply nodded.

"And Tricell…" She whispered.

"No." Tripper replied.

Arynn looked at the soldier carefully. Tripper's attitude had change dramatically. He let go of her hand and started to walk ahead. Arynn followed attentively. Something wasn't right.

"We can't take Tricell down." Tripper said.

"And why the hell not?" Arynn blurted.

Tripper stopped short and turned to face the woman. He grabbed her by her arms.

"Arynn, there's a lot that you don't know about me…about my team."

She could feel the intensity of his eyes and his uneasiness.

"The government has used Tricell as its leading consultant in advanced medicine for years". He started, "We were sent to Raccoon to recover all research, experiments, and destroy unrelated material. We were supposed to take you back to Washington where Tricell officials would run tests on you. Do you know what they were looking for?"

"A…cure…" Arynn replied folding her arms.

"Correct. Umbrella may have created you and caused the outbreak but Tricell needed you to end it and continue where Umbrella left off."

"So what's holding you back?" She angrily asked.

"Peter." Tripper said, "Tricell couldn't trust him. They wanted intel on his most secret projects."

"Let me guess…" Arynn replied unfolding her arms and staring into Tripper's. "Your team was supposed to retrieve info on Ashford's research…"

"Yes." The soldier answered.

"Did you get everything that you needed?" She asked.

"Almost…" he replied thinking back to the old archive room in Raccoon City where he encountered Dorus. "I couldn't find all of the information on your…offspring…" He said.

Arynn looked away and started to walk. Tripper grabbed her by the arm before she could take another step. He stared hard into her eyes trying to read the woman for what she was and what she was meant to be.

"If I can't take you back to Washington, then give me a sample of your blood. I can declare you deceased and you can start over again."

"No." She quickly responded. "I don't want to start over again. I am f****ing done with starting over again." She looked away. "Tell your officials that!"

"You don't understand." Tripper replied.

"No! You don't understand," Arynn cried out, "I am no one's lab rat. Let's make that clear."

"You aren't, Arynn." Tripper quickly replied. "Your blood is more important than you know, right now."

She walked away slipping in the darkness. Tripper remained quiet and slowly started walking again. The one thing that he didn't want to do was lose Arynn's trust…at least not now.

Page stood with her arms up as she cautiously took another step up the stairs towards Peter.

"Let me have the device, Peter." She said stopping a few stairs away from the mutated man who was beginning to break out in a sweat. His hands were twitching and his eyes were jumpy. Something wasn't right and Hernandez could see it through the slits in the staircase.

"I can't do that," the man replied. "I have lost my trust in you, my dear." Peter sighed and started to ascend the stairs.

"Don't turn away, sir." She insisted. "I have something for you."

Page reached into her pocket while Peter kept his finger over the activate button.

"Don't try my patience…" Peter sternly warned minutes away from pressing the button.

Below Hernandez was ready to fire his shotgun at Peter's lower body from under the stairs, he just needed to wait for Page to get safely away. A surge of nervousness rushed over the soldier as he stood ready to take Peter out.

Page held out something small to Peter. The mutate man's eyes widened with intrigue. Hernandez couldn't see what was in the young woman's hand but He wondered what it was.

Arynn found an opening at the end of the hall. _It's about time. She said to herself._ Tripper joined her and she ignored him. The floor turned into a platform ledge leading to the huge cave-like enclosure, Arynn had seen hours ago. The stasis tanks remained undisturbed and the creatures inside showed no activity. All appeared to be functioning normally. As Arynn turned to step down the stairs, she immediately stopped. Tripper halted and stood firm.

Peter heard a noise and immediately looked up. He saw the woman and distressed Lead Commando at the head of the stairs. His eyes narrowed and met Arynn's with a sinister grin. Arynn challenged his glare evenly and dared not to look away.

"Glad you could make it," Peter replied sarcastically. "Is it done?" He called out.

"Yes…it's done." Tripper answered. Arynn turned to the quiet Commando. She was curious but didn't want to give away her position. Tripper looked at her then briefly looked away.

Hernandez narrowed his eyes. _Who is that? He wondered._

"Good." Peter replied. "Finally, the world will see my creations and I will bask in their glory! The Ashford Family will once again reign over all!"

Arynn snickered as she took a few steps down the staircase towards Peter.

"Arynn. Stop," Page said, "He'll activate the tanks!" The young female pointed to the device in the mutated man's hand. Arynn nodded in compliance. She stood her ground ready for any sudden movement. She concentrated on the remote. Somehow she had to get it from Ashford.

"Now give me the vial." Peter commanded Page. She handed the man the small tube with the covered syringe attached. She stepped up to him and he signaled for her to get Arynn.

Page stepped up to Arynn and whispered, "Don't try anything. Give me your arm."

"Don't worry. I won't do anything." Arynn replied sarcastically.

Arynn held out her arm and Page quickly inserted the needle drawing out the woman's blood.

"Do you have it?" Page whispered as she leaned in closer to the woman.

"Have what?" Arynn whispered back.

"I don't have all day, ladies." Peter replied sternly. "Give me the sample." He commanded. "Take Arynn and meet up with my son."

"Wait." Arynn replied as she grabbed Page's arm and forced her to stop. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Just have it ready." Page whispered as she started up the stairs. Arynn narrowed her eyes. She looked down towards Peter and saw that he was about to inject himself.

As the needle pierced his neck, Arynn thought about Page's last words. _What did she mean? The woman wondered to herself._ The man injected Arynn's blood into his body and he instantly put away the syringe. Arynn watched as his arms twitched and his legs trembled. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and low groans escaped his lips.

"Arynn…" he whispered in an inhuman voice.

"What the hell is it doing to him?" Hernandez shouted as he appeared at the foot of the steps.

"No" Page shouted as she turned back and saw that Peter was looking at Hernandez. "Drop the gun, Hernandez. He's going to push that button!"

"I'm not dropping anything." Hernandez replied aiming for Peter's head, "I'm taking him out."

"Stand down, Hernandez," Called Tripper from the top of the stairs.

Hernandez looked up at the missing commando and a slight smile formed on his lips. "Glad to see you again, man." He replied as he lowered the shotgun.

Tripper nodded.

Peter's height increased slightly and his muscle mass doubled. The clothes that he had managed to find in the medical facility were torn and ripped. The normal sized remote that he had been carrying now seemed smaller in his hands. As he took a breath he held out his arm towards Hernandez and pointed the device in the soldier's path.

Arynn's eyes widened and Page paused. "No!" the two women seemed to whisper and shout at the same time.

Peter pushed the button and instantly everything and everyone fell silent.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen:

Peter's strength had surged drastically and Arynn knew that it wouldn't be long before the mutated scientist was no longer human. Page started for the exit at the head of the stairs but Arynn held her back.

"You're not going anywhere…" The dark skinned woman sternly stated.

Page gulped and the two looked down at the stasis tanks. The mechanisms that kept the tanks in place all seemed to show signs of movement. Each mechanism unlocked remotely in a unified rhythm. A male robotic voice over head rang throughout the enclosure.

_Beginning Artificial Amniotic Fluid Depletion._

An ear piercing alarm echoed over the vast room and Arynn looked over at Tripper while Hernandez looked to Page. Peter heaved forward and rammed Hernandez clear off the stairs. The soldier hit the concrete floor below sliding towards one of the unlocked specimen. His back absorbed most of the impact but his torso and arms felt the pain. Groaning from the sudden outburst, Hernandez strained to get up.

"Eddie!" Arynn shouted as she tried to go down the stairs.

"No, you can't save him." Peter hissed.

He turned towards Page and picked her up by her shirt. She struggled but Peter wouldn't let her go. His grip was massive and seemed to take over her whole torso. With this much strength, what was he going to do? Page feared the worse. Her eyes widened as a rush of fear overcame her. Peter knew…

"Your only purpose was to bring Arynn back to me and provide a male host." Peter said as he turned on the stairs to face the now standing Hernandez and the tanks. Page remained quiet.

"I did what was I was told…" she answered.

"Of course you did," Peter began. "You really did do me a favor…if it wasn't for you, I would've never had the chance to continue my research with the Residvius line."

"Peter, there is still time." She pleaded with the man. Peter smiled and slowly shook his head. His expression was of regret but something sinister was brewing. Page could see a grin form on his face and the intensity in his eyes.

"Did you think that I wouldn't find out about Tricell's plans for me and my work?" The man abruptly shouted. His grip tightened.

"Wait, what?" Arynn struggled to say.

"That's right, Arynn!" The mutated man shouted. "You're little friend here," Peter hissed, "Is a Spy for Tricell." Page began to panic.

It was all starting to make sense to Arynn now. _So it wasn't a coincidence…Arynn thought to herself._It just seemed too convenient for the young scout to be at the cafeteria the same time Hernandez and Arynn arrived with Adam.

"Listen to me," Peter shouted as he pulled Page close to him, "When I get through with you, they're never going to be able to identify your remains." He replied as a slight chuckle escaped his lips.

"Wait!" Arynn shouted. "Don't hurt her."

Peter lowered his arm and Page sighed with relief. As the mutated man lowered the woman, Arynn looked over to Tripper. The Lead Commando stood watching from the top of the stairs waiting. He caught the woman glaring at him and he slowly started to come down. In all of this, it was odd that he wasn't making an effort to detain Peter. He must have been under some kind of control.

Hernandez retrieved his shotgun from in front of one of the tanks and pointed it towards Peter. The robotic voice called overhead once again.

_Artificial Amniotic Liquid Depletion Complete. Beginning Neurological Test, Mobility Test in T minus 30 seconds…_

The soldier could see that some of the tanks were now completely empty of all liquid. The creatures inside were now standing on their own breathing without the help of underwater respirators. They were full-grown embryos about to be born into their father's dark dilution not knowing what the world had in store for them or what they were going to give to the world. They hadn't fully opened their eyes but their senses were sharp and as Hernandez cocked back the trigger, their eyes moved to the direction of the sound.

"Looks like your time is about to run out…" Peter hissed as the mechanisms next to each tank chimed. The mutated man smiled then started for the head of the stairs.

"Peter, don't do this," Page said trying to reason with the man. He ignored her. "They are not ready…"

"Not ready?" Peter shouted enraged. "For years, I have been perfecting my uncle's Residvius viral strand. My creations have never been more ready!"

"You do this and it'll fail." Page sternly warned as she narrowed her eyes. She leaned in towards Arynn. "Inject him with the Anti-virus…" she whispered.

"What?" Arynn whispered back.

"Trust me…" the young woman whispered.

Arynn started to reach for the syringe still nestled in her chest pocket. As she did, she heard a loud grunt. She looked over to Peter and gasped.

His face had become distorted, the flesh around his eyes and nose twisted inhumanly while his teeth grew long and fatally sharp. With his abnormal strength, he lunged at Page. She tried to avoid him, striking out at him with all the strength she could muster. It was not enough and instantly he pushed her clear off of the stairs.

"Page!" shouted Hernandez as he looked on in horror.

The woman screamed as her body went flying hitting a few of the tanks and landing off to the side. A loud laugh escaped Peter as he continued up the stairs.

"No one questions me or my work!" he yelled piercing the glass of the tanks with his voice.

"M******er!" shouted Hernandez as he ran towards Page's unconscious body infuriated. The soldier balled his fists and clinched his teeth. "I will f***ing kill you!" he shouted.

Peter laughed again this time heavier and louder. "Look around!" he shouted. "Look around!" The ex-researcher said holding his arms out to the cave and the specimen. "In a few seconds, my army will destroy you—tear your arms and legs off your body and eat you outside in. You are nothing. You cannot kill me. You don't have the privilege to."

_Ventilation Process complete. Neurological Test Complete. Mobility Test Complete. Vital signs fully functional. Beginning Decompression._

"I don't care, Ashford. Your ass is dust!" Hernandez yelled. He knelt down to help Page.

Arynn looked on in terror. She could see movement coming from inside each tank—as if the individuals inside were waking up from a long sleep. One mutation stretched while another simply yawned.

_Decompression complete. Subjects revitalization complete._ Announced the robotic voice.

"Get out of there, Hernandez." She whispered, praying that he'd make it through the ordeal.

Down on the laboratory floor, Hernandez had managed to push Page's unconscious body onto his shoulder. As he stood back up, he was left with few options. The creatures were looking around and examining their glass confinements, feeling the smooth surface and looking at their elongated fingers in wonder.

Hernandez started to back slowly away from the tanks and towards the staircase, hoping that he could at least get up a few steel steps.

Peter watched in adoration of his experiments and their unique assets. He let go of Arynn leaving her in Tripper's care and joined Hernandez at the foot of the stairs. The soldier turned and to face the mutated man front in center. He held his breath waiting for the ex-researcher to lash out at him. To his surprise, Peter let him be. The soldier watched as Peter made his way to tanks.

"Ah," Peter sighed aloud raising his arms out towards the stasis tanks, "My Children…we have come a long way, haven't we."

Hernandez took this opportunity to rush up the stairs towards Arynn and Tripper. Arynn put her hand on his arm and gave the soldier a smile, while Tripper gave Hernandez a nod.

"Now let's get the hell out of here, before that lunatic comes back," Hernandez whispered. The other two agreed and everyone turned to run up the last of the stairs.

Peter pressed another button on his remote device. Large gates came crashing down blocking the exit for the group.

"Shit," Tripper replied.

"What now?" Arynn asked.

"We wait until it's the right time," the Lead Commando said.

"F*** that, I'm not going to be a meal for one of those things." Hernandez said trying not to yell.

A large grid ceiling descended from the top of the room and latched onto each tank. It took off the glass structures taking each tank into air and up towards the ceiling. Each post where the glass tubes were remained a circular platform and a creature standing exposed to the outside**.**

Each individual humanoid stood between 6 feet and 9 foot. Their muscles were very distinct and well-defined. Their faces appeared human but there were obvious traits in their jaw structure, eye-color, and cranium–size that made them different. One creature in particular had green irides against black sclerae. It looked intimidating without the whites of its eyes.

Peter turned and faced the group. His features were different as well. The human flesh that he managed to retain was now all black oozing with the obsidian liquid inherited from Dorus.

"Thought you could leave?" he shouted, "I haven't even properly introduced my children!"

At the sound of his voice, the numerous individuals let out ear-piercing screams making Tripper and Arynn grab their ears in pain. Hernandez shut his eyes tight as he tried to bringhis hands to his ears without dropping both his shotgun and Page.

"See them, Arynn!" Peter continued. "They are us!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Arynn shouted back.

"The future!" Peter answered. "My offer still stands, Arynn." He said lightly. "Join me in my new order and I'll spare anyone you've ever befriended, ever touched…ever loved…" He looked at Tripper and the Lead Commando narrowed his eyes.

Arynnlooked at the soldier then looked away. She didn't want to lose any of these individuals. She knew that he would kill all of them. She came too far to see them suffer at the hands of a maniac. She had to do something. As she thought, she remembered the anti-viral serum.

Hernandez grabbed her arm and she looked at him bewildered.

"Inject him with the anti-virus." The soldier whispered.

"Why should I?" she asked bringing out the object.

"Please…" whispered a faint voice. Arynn saw that Page was struggling to lift her head. "He'll be human…" the young woman whispered.

"How do you know?" Arynn asked.

"Once he's had a dose of your blood…you need to…anti-virus…" Page was losing her voice. She sounded tired and weak.

"Is this really the anti-virus?" Arynn asked her.

"No…" Page answered, "It's a viricide…"

"What does that mean?" Hernandez whispered.

"It eliminates the virus completely..." Tripper said.

Arynn's eyes lit up. Her hunch was right. The anti-virus did cancel out the O-virus for Hernandez, Adam, and now Tripper. She wondered if it could make Peter human and what it would do for her.

"Arynn," Hernandez said.

"Yea?" she answered.

"There's hardly anything left."

"I know…" she said as she turned to look at Peter and the ever-growing crowd of mutated tyrant-types.

"Arynn," Tripper said. She looked at him immediately. "It can't help you."

"She knows," Hernandez said giving the Lead Commando a look of assurance.

"Do what you gotta do," Tripper said quietly. "I'll come with you."

"No, man," Hernandez said, "They'll tear you apart."

"He's right," Arynn added, "I don't want to see anyone else die down here. Only I can do this. Just stay here and wait for me."

Both soldiers agreed to the compromise. Deep down inside they didn't want to see someone that backed them up so many times during this nightmare, go on a suicide mission. They weren't sure if they would see her again. Tripper stood his ground with eyes keeping back emotions that he had always tried to hide.

Arynn walked down the stairs and towards Peter. A grand smile was forming on his deformed face.

"Welcome back, Residvius," He said as he grabbed her arm and drew her close to him. "The one thing about these beautiful, powerful machines…" he started as he dragged her down the aisle and the creature followed. "Is that, they are very obedient and observant. They are very clever."

The gates rose and at once Hernandez ran for the exit. Tripper hesitated. Hernandez looked back and paused.

"Look, man, don't worry about her. She can hold her own. We gotta worry about getting our asses out of here and to London Central Control."

"I don't care about that." Tripper said. "Ashford's gonna take Arynn's blood."

"What are you saying?" Hernandez asked sternly.

Tripper didn't respond.

"What…the f*** are you saying, Joe?" Hernandez questioned getting up close to the man who stood a half inch taller than him. "It don't look like you're saying what I wanna hear right now."

"Eddie," Tripper said, "go to the roof and take everyone to Central. I'm staying here."

"No you're not. We gotta get back to Washington." the Latino soldier commanded.

"Look," Tripper said getting in Hernandez's face, "I'm not gonna let her die down here! Without Arynn, we have no evidence against the Pharmaceutical triad. She's living proof that Tricell is going to develop T-OR!"

"Alright. Fine, man." Hernandez replied taking a step back. "But I gotta get Page to the top; I'll come back for you guys."

"Thanks," Tripper replied as he rushed down the stairs and darted among the empty tanks.

"What's wrong with these people?" Hernandez said to himself as he ran up the stairs and towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

"Wait," whispered Page. Hernandez stopped immediately. "Go with him," She said.

"What?" the soldier said as he laid Page's fragile body on the platform.

"You heard me, American…" she coughed.

"No, Tripper can handle himself out there. He's taken on worse." The soldier replied.

"He hasn't dealt with Stalkers before." Page said as she strained to get up. "Stalkers aren't anything like Lickers or Gandharvas. They are different."

"How different are we talking?" Hernandez asked.

"Think of it this way," the young woman strained to say, "a Licker can strangle you with its tongue-gouge out your face. Gandharva can tear yea apart-eat 'cha piece by piece. But a Stalker can get to yea before you take step-decapitate your limbs in seconds and devour yea clear off the floor."

"Are you sh******* me?" Hernandez replied gulping at the thought of those things eating people whole.

"Like I said before, don't let 'em touch you…" the young woman whispered.

Hernandez attempted to pick her up but she refused and pushed him away. "I don't need yea help…" she whispered.

"Here then, take this," the soldier offered. He gave her his knife in hopes that she would use it. She responded with a withered smile and watched as he walked down the stairs and sprinted after Tripper.

"I'll meet yea there soon…" Page said.

Hernandez paused. There was no way that she could join him in her condition. _Must be the shock_, he said to himself. He readied his shotgun and followed the aisle.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen:

Peter dragged Arynn by the arm towards a decrepit part of the cave. It was likely that no one had been on this side of the structure since its inception. As Arynn looked around trying to remember every inch of rock and sediment, her eyes fell on the group of creatures that followed closely behind—some walking upright—others eerily crawling along the wall.

"What are they?" Arynn struggled to say.

"I call them Stalkers." Peter said.

Arynn looked on in wonder and fear at the sheer stature of these individuals—broad shoulders, firm skin, tight abdominal structure and unusual chest cavity. Their build was precisely chiseled; every muscle seemed to be highly developed. Although human in appearence—their bodies were equipped for maximum agility and range. Not only could they catch their prey with their abnormally elongated arms but they could also rip the poor souls to shreds with talons almost as long as their forearms.

"Stalker is an appropriate name, don't you think?" Peter said with a small laugh. "They are the ultimate hunters, well-endowed for any terrain and highly intelligent." The ex-researcher continued as he held onto Arynn's arm. "They can detect anyone…anywhere." He whispered.

"The military will never invest in something like this," Arynn blurted.

"You don't think so?" Peter said softly stopping and letting his liquid face ooze down to hers. "I already have orders as far as North Korea. You'd be surprised what the world's most top militaries want."

He pulled her passed double doors into an open room and tossed her onto a nearby leather seat. He turned to face a few of the Stalkers.

"If anyone tries to open these doors, kill them…" He commanded.

The creatures looked at him as if trying to decode the meaning of his sentence and then all at once they understood. One of the creatures snarled at the man softly. Peter smiled.

"Do you see the limitless potential of their learning, Arynn?" he called to the woman, "They've already grasped the complexity of the English language in a matter of minutes—no other newborn can do that at this stage of life…"

"Don't even try to equate these monsters to newborns!" Arynn blurted, "They are not God's creations!" Arynn replied as she folded her arms.

Peter shut the doors and locked them from the inside.

"That's where you are wrong, Arynn," Peter hissed as he slithered towards her. "We birthed them into this world, full and ready. We created them just like human parents create their offspring."

"They are not my children!" Arynn shouted spitting in the mutated man's face.

He hesitated then slapped her. She stood her ground as the shock of the sting subsided. Giving the man no satisfaction in the violent outburst, Arynn just simply sat back in the chair and stared hard into the abyss that used to be Peter's eyes.

"Denial is not one of your strongest qualities, Arynn." Peter said as he frowned. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Arynn closed her eyes as she could feel Peter's face close in on her neck. His teeth were sharp and menacing. His mouth opened up and she could hear his jawbones unhinge. He wasn't just going to take her blood; he was going to devour her flesh! She gasped immediately. Her arm was shaking from the mutated man's weight but she continued with the plan. Just a few more inches and she would be able to inject him. Arynn felt a tremendous surge of nervousness as her grip tightened around the syringe.

* * *

From outside the room, Tripper caught sight of a few lingering Stalkers. His sprint was light and swift as he rushed towards one of the creatures, knocking it down to the ground and snapping its neck. The other Stalkers turned around and growled at their comrade's demise. One of them ran toward the Lead Commando with such inhuman speed that it seemed to vanish! The O-virus's effect on Tripper had not fully subsided and he found himself dodging the Stalker's advances. They seemed to dance around the hall in unison, the predator and the prey. The others looked on hoping to get a chance to claw at the soldier.

Hernandez came to a halt as he watched Tripper take the defense against one of Peter's maniacal experiments.

"Damn…" the soldier whispered as he looked on in awe. He couldn't understand the sheer agility of Tripper or the cunning advancement of the creature. Both man and mutant were evenly matched and locked into a dangerous game of death. Hernandez looked away from the fight and saw the other Stalkers watching at the opposite end of the hall. He flashed a slick smile as he stealthily ran behind leftover stasis tanks towards the monsters. As he appeared behind one of the Stalkers, he took out his shotgun and fired straight for its head. The creature went down without uttering a word. The remaining two Stalkers hissed in rage and went for the soldier. He cocked the gun and took a shot. Both creatures dodged the bullet with ease and Hernandez's eyes widened in wonder. "These guys must be twins or something," He whispered. He fired again unsuccessfully.

Tripper jumped off one of the walls and landed on his feet moments before the Stalker came crashing down sending him reeling. The Lead Commando avoided the creature's sharp nails and kicks. He grabbed the monster by both arms and head butted its face. The creature fell back screaming. "I thought you things had skulls made of iron!" the soldier shouted. He took the injured mutant by the throat and snapped its neck. "Guess not…" he said.

"Joe!" shouted Hernandez, "I need your help over here!" the soldier yelled as he ducked one of the Stalkers' claw swipes but remained cornered. Tripper immediately ran over.

One of the creatures caught Hernandez by the neck and proceeded to strangle him.

"Aww f***!" The soldier murmured in a panic as he struggled to breathe.

Joe flew on top of the other Stalker, wrapping his legs around the creature's neck and flipping it down to the ground in a headlock. The soldier crushed its spine and ripped out its trachea. He then directed the shotgun still in Hernandez's arms and shot straight through the remaining Stalker's chest leaving a gaping hole. The monster dropped Hernandez immediately and grabbed at its chest putting its hands through the hole. It screamed in agony as it backed away.

The two men stood watching and waiting for the creature to go down but it only screamed out in pain. It didn't die. The wound started to show signs of regeneration.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Hernandez shouted. "Hell no!" He fired the shotgun at it but the creature didn't budge.

"Wait," Tripper said, "Aim for the head."

Hernandez fired and the creature went down instantly. He looked at Tripper and shook his head.

"Damn…" The Lieutenant said, "Did that thing even have a heart?

"I don't know." Tripper replied.

"You know, man," Hernandez said turning to his superior. "You say you don't know but I think you know something."

"What?" Tripper quickly responded, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about ever since you came back, you've been acting strange." the soldier said.

"They did something to me…I don't know what but I feel it." Tripper said as he took a moment to lean against a nearby wall.

"No. There's something else…" Hernandez said watching the Lead Commando closely.

Tripper looked away and slowly paced the floor. He was deep in thought. Hernandez watched him from one end to the other. He tried hard to fight the uneasy feeling that loomed over him, but every time, he looked at his friend, he knew something was wrong.

"You're right," Tripper finally said. Hernandez's eyes widened with anticipation. "I haven't been myself. I just keep thinking about what happened…you know…back at Raccoon and it just gets to me. I'm sorry…" The Lead Commando said looking over to the soldier then looking quickly away.

Hernandez watched Tripper more closely now. He wondered if the man that he had confided to all these years could still be trusted. He wondered if Tripper had taken the wrong side in this. He wondered if his friend had changed somehow…

"I don't know what's really up with you, man," Hernandez started, "But look the f*** around you." He paused and watched the Commando look around the vacant ancient hallway. "You can't always go back to the past, Joe. What's done is done. We need to go kill this son of a bitch, get Arynn and get the f*** out of here. I don't care what issues you have with Ashford, I need to get back to Washington and put this s*** behind me. You understand that?"

Tripper stared down the dark barren hall. Hernandez had a point. As much as he hated admit it, Eddie was correct in more ways and than others. Sure Eddie at times was a hot head and quick to take anyone out, but when it came to friends and family, nothing could get passed him no matter what was going on in his life. As the Commando watched the Latino, he thought about the events leading up to the team leaving Washington and landing in ground zero. He thought about Marks and Patterson and he wondered how it would be if the two soldiers were still alive. He thought about how Hernandez would be if Patterson were still taking up the lead. Their deaths were a reminder that there was a mission to complete. Tripper closed his eyes and opened them slowly.

"I understand it." He said lightly. "but there's more going on here than you know."

"Alright. Well fill me in then," Hernandez blurted.

"Now's not the time." Tripper said leaving his fellow soldier and starting to walk.

Hernandez immediately got in the Commando's face. His muscles were tense and there was a sense of anger brewing within him.

"I don't get you, Joe. We busted our asses to get here. What the f*** is going on?" He asked clinching his fists.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tripper said sternly seeing that Hernandez had balled his fists.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Hernandez said.

"Listen, all I can tell you is Ashford's been working on something big…" Tripper said taking a deep breath and turning away from Hernandez.

"Enlighten me…" the soldier sarcastically answered.

"Ashford had other projects that he was working on when Umbrella pulled the plug on his research."

"Really…" Hernandez said sighing to himself and keeping his distance from the Commando.

"Eddie, listen to me," Tripper started with his voice lowered.

"I'm done listening." The soldier sharply replied.

Tripper started towards the man that he had known since boot camp; the only person that he could tell anything and could trust. Hernandez was right for a change; it _was_ time that Tripper filled him in on some things.

"Look we can't let those things out into the streets." Tripper said.

Hernandez was silent for once.

"Ashford developed an altered version of the O-virus able to inflict massive mutation. Those things aren't just super soldiers, they're time bombs…"

"What are they then?" Hernandez asked.

"They're carriers. Anyone they touch or scratch will become infected instantly. The individual will die within a matter of hours."

"Wait," Hernandez replied thinking back to what Page told him in the jail cell room—_Whatever you do, don't let those f***** touch you_. "What does that mean for me, man?"

"Well you already came in contact with Dorus; you might've developed a kind of immunity to the virus."

"Well I hope you're right." Hernandez replied as they continued down the hall, turning a corner. "I am _not_ dying down here."

"Eddie, trust me…" Tripper said as he took the lead. "Don't worry, man, I won't let that happen."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to be volunteered for something…?" Hernandez said slightly fearful of his friend's intentions, "I died once; I don't think I can pull that off again." A small uneasy chuckle escaped his lips.

Tripper cracked a smile. "Loosen up, Eddie." He said playfully.

"You loosen up." Hernandez said under his breath.

Tripper turned quickly with a slight smirk. "I heard that," He said. "Now come on." He put his arm around the stocky soldier and shook him a bit.

The two continued down the hall cautiously and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"No, wait." Arynn whispered as Peter's abnormal mouth touched her face.

"What now?" He gurgled.

Arynn hid the syringe behind her back. "Is there another way?" she asked with a soft voice, stalling the mutated man.

She could still make out his facial expressions and saw that he was frowning and his eyes were narrowed. He was watching her, trying to understand her.

"There is no other way." He answered. "Now sit still."

"No, I'm not doing anything!" Arynn shouted as she gripped the syringe waiting for the right moment to attack.

"Fine," Peter hissed. "I _was_going to be gentle…" He quickly rushed up to her and gathered her up in his arms. He squeezed her as hard as he could. Arynn felt as if a ton of concrete was surrounding her. He was weakening her. His mouth grew large and ready to suck her head in but she broke away and drove the syringe right into the delicate black tissue that covered the roof of his mouth. She injected the last of the viricide serum into his body, and then quickly backed away.

"You b****!" He sternly called as he pulled the syringe out. "What is this?" He shouted taking a closer look at the label. His eyes widened with rage. "You cannot defeat me!" He said flinging the syringe to the floor. The vial shattered upon impact. Arynn gulped. She stood waiting for his retaliation.

"No matter what you do, I'm always one step ahead." The mutated man said calming himself down.

"Yea are you sure about that?" Arynn quickly replied as she glanced around looking for the exit. She could see the mutated man shudder. He looked at her almost amazed at his body's reaction. He ignored it and walked closer to the dark skinned woman.

Peter followed her eyes and at once laughed. "You're making this too hard, Arynn," he said with a calmed demeanor. "Everything will be much better after this is done."

"You're not laying a finger on me." Arynn stated.

"Just think of this…" the mutated man started, "You can be at my side and all those miserable humans will bow at your feet or face death."

"I don't want any more death," Arynn said.

"But don't you see that we will cleanse this world of hatred and terror?" Peter recited, "Everyone will be immune and no one will die young...but it will come at a price. We will make those miserable a***** understand that if you want to be free of outbreaks and pestilence, you'll need to get your salvation from me...and only me."

"Are you sure that your father didn't drop you on your head as a child?" Arynn sarcastically called out.

"Say what you want, Arynn." Peter whispered, "We will be immortal and those f**** will all perish under my rule. "

"You cannot play God, Peter," Arynn said crossing her arms.

"Oh but yes I can," he whispered flashing the gray mutated teeth that still remained visible in his liquid mouth.

* * *

Tripper and Hernandez had followed a narrow pathway passed elder parts of the underground confinement until they reached the end.

"Damn how far did he take her?" Hernandez whispered.

"I don't know." Tripper answered, "There maybe other experiments down here. We gotta watch ourselves."

"Sure thing." Hernandez said under his breath.

An opening led them out to a large hallway and double doors.

"Where do the doors go to?" Hernandez whispered.

"I don't know," the Lead Commando whispered back.

They surveyed the surrounding area with caution and took a few steps towards the doors. Hernandez readied his weapon and realized that there were no more shells. He looked for more ammo in his pant pockets and chest pockets but there was nothing. Tripper looked at the soldier and Hernandez shrugged.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to use my hands on this one…" he whispered.

"Good luck…" Tripper said as he felt around on the double solid wooden door. He came across a weak point and motioned to Hernandez.

Both soldiers stood back and the Lead Commando counted off.

"You ready for this?" Tripper said between numbers.

"Damn straight." Hernandez quickly answered. "Let's do this."

With their combined strength, they went for the door and rammed it. The door didn't move. They tried again. As they collided with the door for a second time, the vibration of the noise rocked through both ends of the hall.

"One more, man," Tripper urged.

"The door isn't budging." Hernandez said trying to catch his breath. As he stepped away to collect himself, he saw something moving from the end of the hall. "Wait." He spoke as he took a moment to look closely.

Tripper stopped. The two men fell silent and watched ahead. Down the hall, eerie shadows ran alongside the walls and floor.

"Damn…" Tripper whispered, "We gotta get passed this door," he panted.

As the men started again, they heard a woman's scream come from behind the door. Tripper took out his combat knife and held it in a fatal position. He was sure it was Arynn and knew there wasn't any more time to waste. The Lead Commando clinched his fists.

"On my mark," Tripper said, "Let's get that bastard."

Hernandez nodded, "Alright, I'm ready." He shouted as he rubbed his hands together, getting pumped out give it all he had.

With one last strike, the door buckled and two soldiers pushed it open.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter 17

Immediately Hernandez pushed the door shut behind him and Tripper. He could hear numerous nails tearing at the wood and high-pitch screams of terror coming outside. Hernandez gulped and turned around. Tripper took up the front and saw Arynn standing minutes away from Ashford's massive liquefied body. His transformation was complete. He was no longer the reckless scientist; he was now a product of his own experiments—a new terror on the genetic line.

"Ahh," the black substance gurgled, "The cavalry has arrived…"

"Get the hell away from her now!" Tripper shouted.

"No, why don't you…" Ashford hissed as he lashed out tentacle limbs towards the soldiers. He wrapped his oozing arms around Tripper's chest and lifted the man clear off the floor.

"No!" Arynn screamed as she ran towards him.

"Get back!" Tripper shouted to her.

Hernandez immediately grabbed the woman and dragged her away. "Let him take care of this, Arynn," he advised. She struggled with the soldier and he let her go. The two watched in horror as Peter dangled Tripper around like a rag doll.

"I have no need for you anymore…" Peter said.

"Let her go," Tripper continued to say as he breathed heavily.

"If it wasn't for me," Peter began, "you'd still be locked away. Don't forget—you answer to me."

Arynn narrowed her eyes. "Joe, what is he talking about?" She called out.

Tripper and Peter looked at the woman and a smile formed on Peter's dark menacing face. "Oh that's right…" the black substance gleefully chuckled, "she doesn't know about your _past_…"

Tripper narrowed his eyes at Ashford. He stabbed the creature with his knife and sliced its tentacle off. The Lead Commando jumped down and ran back towards the Lieutenant and the woman. Peter screamed in agony as he grabbed his bleeding stub of liquid flesh. The pain was short-lived and already the dark limb was regenerating. Peter stood back up facing the three individuals.

"Tripper dropped the bomb on your precious city." Peter called.

"I know," Arynn replied.

"Are you sure that you know everything about Captain Joseph Tripper?" Peter asked.

Arynn didn't answer. She watched the Dorus hybrid slither along the floor leaving a small residue of secretion as if it was a slug. She looked away in disgust and saw that Peter was looking at her. She wondered what the creature would say. Was there more to the Lead Commando than what she was led to believe? She narrowed her eyes and waited for Peter to continue.

"See there's just some things you don't understand about what I've been doing here." He started, "As I tried to finish where my uncle left off, I came to realize that I needed help…" The creature took in a deep sigh then began to pace the floor. "You see as my research continued, I found that I needed to expand the Residvius strand. I needed more individuals like you, Arynn, to replicate my findings."

"What is he talking about?" Hernandez whispered to Arynn.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Arynn…" Peter continued, "Did you think you were the only one? Did you think that I did not have others like you?" the creature replied. "Well I did. And where my uncle failed in his attempt to create other unique individuals of special interest, I successfully completed the task. Unfortunately, I could not match my uncle's use of fetus manipulation. So I went for certain family lines that already possessed the dormant gene. Your genealogy tree presented the way to more findings and I was able to look for these traits in other viable family lineages…"

"Don't listen to him," Tripper whispered.

Hernandez and Arynn looked at the soldier but continued to give Ashford the floor. Arynn avoided Tripper's eyes altogether. She wanted to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

"Yes," Peter continued, "I made sure to utilize my uncle's genetic research well. Why make one elite soldier, when you can have a whole elite force to use at will?" the monster said as it cracked a smile. "I could only make two other specimen with the equal abilities necessary to match yourself, Arynn…and you're looking at _one_ of them…" Peter came to a stop and glared at Tripper.

Arynn turned to Tripper with a scornful look, "What is he talking about?" She demanded.

"Arynn," the Lead Commando began. "I had to be sure that you were who you were—" He said before he was abruptly cut off.

"Save it!" She yelled. "I don't want to know about you or what you did." She crossed her arms and walked up to him closely, "What about what you said in the room?" she asked fighting back the emotional rollercoaster that she did not want to endure.

Peter laughed and at once started for the three. They backed away towards the double door.

"I didn't want to tell you like this," Tripper continued.

"Thanks for heads up, then." Arynn sarcastically replied.

"All your files were put under my supervision at headquarters." the Commando began, "I was to eliminate all documents pertaining to you or any of your…blood ties…your children...your siblings…your grandfather." The Commando confessed. "But when I met you, you became more to me than just documents and papers, you were a living breathing person who was just like me. I just needed to be sure that I could help you and you could help me…"

Arynn looked away folding her arms. Tripper cleared his throat, "And the Raccoon City bomb was planned…"

Arynn looked at the man with bewildered eyes. Her heart was racing. She knew that he was the one who dropped the nuke under orders from the government as a last resort but the bomb being planned left her with an uneasy feeling.

"Umbrella employees posing at Washington officials made the call. Umbrella wanted to get rid of evidence of an outbreak and embryonic manipulation. And I was a part of it…" The Lead Commando continued.

"Are you kidding me?" Hernandez shouted. "All this talk about being stripped of your rank and the guilt and being locked away for something that you had nothing to do with?" Hernandez started, "Was that all a lie?"

Tripper looked at the Lieutenant then looked away without a word. Hernandez balled his fists tightly as the rage inside him was taking over his reasoning and judgment. He couldn't hide his anger nor fight the idea of his best friend's betrayal anymore. Immediately he punched Tripper. The Commando went down. He got up slowly wiping a drop of blood from his lower lip. Arynn held Hernandez back from any more lashing out.

"Everything that I've been through, that I've seen, that I've _lost_!" The soldier shrieked, "It was all because of you!" He shouted as his eyes became glossy and he ripped his arms a loose from Arynn. He stood by himself putting his fists to his face. He held back the tears of the memories of Gene Patterson.

"I didn't want to put anyone in jeopardy." Tripper replied.

"Jeopardy?" Hernandez shouted in anger.

The Lieutenant started for the Commando again this time ready to inflict more damage on the soldier.

Arynn paused and looked at Peter. She could see that patches of liquid mass were falling from his body to the floor revealing human skin. The liquid that remained was not as glistening as it was before the injection. The serum was starting to affect him.

"It's working…" Arynn whispered cutting through Hernandez's rage. He stopped and turned to her immediately.

"What's working?" he asked.

"The viricide…" she said. Hernandez looked on and saw the liquid receding on the mutated man's arms and legs. A smile formed on the Lieutenant's face.

Tripper turned and caught sight of the reverse mitosis. "The infected cells are dying off." He commented.

Peter's smile faded and a blank look formed on his face. He looked at his hands and saw that his human form was coming back. In anger the half creature half man rushed up to the group and grabbed Arynn by the neck.

"What have you done to me?" He shouted with an inhuman voice.

Arynn grinned and remained quiet. Peter looked at Tripper then to Hernandez and gave a twisted look. He shook at the woman and once again demanded an answer.

"What did you inject me with?" he pleaded.

"I injected you with the O viricide…" She stated.

"But that's impossible." He murmured aloud. "That can't be. It was only supposed to be the anti-virus…"

He grabbed at his chest, clutching the organ that beat inside. His breathing was erratic and sounded as if he were gulping for air. As his Dorian liquid coating dripped from his skin, the flesh that remained was translucent and fragile.

"What's happening to him?" Arynn asked.

"I don't know..." Tripper whispered watching the ex-researcher fall to the floor raving in pain.

"Arynn, you don't know what you're doing!" The ex-researcher shouted.

A shrill voice came from the other end of the room and everyone looked towards the direction of the noise. Page limped from out of the darkness and leaned against the wall holding her stomach in pain. A streak of blood was trickling down the side of her lips. Hernandez looked on in shock. She should've been dead.

"The serum is breaking down his cellular structure. The Dorus strand is leaving his body and it's killing him…" She started to walk and immediately went down. Hernandez rushed to catch her just in time.

"Glad you could make it…" The soldier said.

"Thanks," Page replied as she strained get up. Hernandez helped her to the others.

"How in the hell did you get here?" He whispered.

"I told yea I'd join you soon…" Page whispered back.

Peter sprang up from his puddle of decayed flesh and mucus fluid on all fours. His abrupt movement caught the group off guard. Arynn pushed everyone back immediately and took the lead.

"Get back!" she shouted taking out her knife. "I'll be the one to take him out."

As Peter smiled, parts of his lips drooped under the weight of his translucent skin giving off a twisted deformity. A gurgled laugh escaped his mouth and at once he was face to face with Arynn.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." He whispered. Arynn was ready for whatever he was going to throw at her. She could see that he was in bad shape—it was clear by his limping and the erratic twitching of his limbs—that every step he took brought more pain to him that what he was ready to handle.

Peter yelled in agony as the remaining layer of ooze and black slime fell from his body revealing his lucid skin and the visible organs and blood inside. Arynn almost wanted to vomit but she held back the urge.

The creatures from outside continued to bang against the door, clawing at its fragile wooden frame, dying to get in. One stalker punched a hole clear through and the others joined in.

Hernandez's eyes lit up as he watched the hand of a stalker rupture through the thick wood. He immediately jumped back from the door. Tripper cautiously backed away as he tried to keep his attention on the squirming Peter and Arynn.

"We gotta get the hell out of here!" Hernandez shouted. He looked down at Page and gave her a slight smile. "How'd you get in here?" he questioned her.

"Back there…" she pointed. Everyone followed her gaze to a dark passage that lied beyond the murky wall. "There's a hidden tunnel…" She paused and coughed.

"Let's go!" Hernandez shouted as he started for the other side of the room.

"I'm staying here." Arynn replied locked in a cold stare with Peter, watching him start to convulse.

"What?" Tripper said as he immediately came over to her.

"I need to see him die." She said, "I need this."

"What about those things out there?" Tripper asked pointing to the bodies of Stalkers now appearing in the hole of the destroyed door.

"They won't hurt me…." She said.

"Arynn," the Lead commando said lightly. She looked at him with a blank expression, "We'll wait for you…"

"I'll be right behind you." She whispered as she folded her arms and looked silently way.

The soldier backed away and followed Hernandez and Page into the darkness. Tripper took one last look and saw that the creatures were now inside the room and creeping towards Arynn.

"Wait," he commanded Hernandez.

"You can't help her. She can only do this herself," the Lieutenant said as he continued into the tunnel.

Tripper waited for a few seconds then turned his back. He was about to walk out but not before he took out the Stalkers. He tore through all three creatures with ease, ripping the flesh from their necks and crushing their tracheas. One Stalker remained standing. It watched the soldier come towards it. Tripper started for the creature but Arynn stopped him.

"You've done enough," she said as she pressed the palms of her hands against his chest, separating him from the monster.

A chuckle escaped Peter's dark lips. Arynn left Tripper where he stood and came back to the frail mutated man.

"What's so funny?" she sternly asked.

"Watching you…" Peter half whispered as he grabbed his abdomen to fight the pain that surged throughout his body.

"You're one to laugh…" Tripper said under his breath.

"It won't matter if I die," the ex-researcher said, "There will always be another person out there who will continue where I left off…you're just postponing the inevitable."

"I don't care…" Arynn stated as she drew out her knife and took a breath. Tripper watched her silently.

"Arynn, let me take care of him," Tripper said putting his hand over her knife.

"No…" She said.

He looked towards the quiet Stalker who watched and tried to understand the situation. Tripper wondered what was going through the creature's mind—if the creature could even think—if the creature could understand that it's creator was about to die…Did Peter grant the Stalker the idea of death or did he simply miss that altogether?

"You were always my uncle's best kept secret, Arynn," Peter said with a smile. "I am glad that I had the honor of meeting you…"

There was a silence that mustered between the four as each one studied the implications of the demise of the other. It was a silence that Arynn never thought she would ever hear—the silence of a man about to die. As she raised her arm for the fatal blow, the memories of her family and of the soldiers who perished in ground zero surfaced. Their cries of agony echoed in her cranium, literally impairing her hearing, as if they lived in her head and had watched every waking moment of her existence since their deaths. And suddenly, in unison, they fell silent…

Peter caught her at the precise moment that she was going to inflict the most painful penetration of his life. His human arms caught hers and they were locked in a struggling battle between life and death.

Tripper's eyes widened and he reached to interfere but the last Stalker broke through and grabbed him by the neck. He struggled to get free of the quiet menace.

As Arynn seized the knife and forced her arm down towards Peter's shoulder, she could feel that the man's strength remained the same as before.

"Why aren't you weak?" She managed to say.

Peter laughed but flinched as his body continued to give him pain. "I am evolution, Arynn. I am you and what you could've been. Part Dorus, Part Sabriel but more…"

He opened his mouth and strained to extend his jaw to feast upon the woman's head. He was still bent on devouring her!

"Joseph, help me and keep her still!" Peter shouted as he tried to get the knife out of Arynn's hands.

"Do it yourself!" the Lead Commando shouted as he swung around the Stalker's body and punched it hard in its spine leaving the Stalker temporarily paralyzed on the barren floor. The soldier rose and stabbed Peter in the shoulder. The man cried out in pain scurrying away into the darkness.

Arynn got up panting. She looked around looking for the once human Ashford. Tripper looked around too. Both were on alert for Peter to reappear.

"You can't hide, Ashford!" the Lead Commando shouted ready to take a swing at anything that such as moved.

"Peter, you are dead to me and I will make sure that you stay that way!" Arynn screamed.

"You cannot defeat me!" A hissing voice called from somewhere at the top of the room.

So many things were going through Arynn's mind as she tried to understand why the injection didn't make Peter completely human and vulnerable.

"I don't understand," she said.

"Don't understand what?" Tripper asked still looking around the large room.

"The injection…it didn't weaken him."

"Yes it did," he said.

"But Peter is still running around. It doesn't make sense."

"It takes time. The virus had already merged with his DNA it wasn't completely destroyed."

"So what are we gonna do now?" she asked the soldier.

"Take care of him the old-fashioned way," he said as he gave her a reassured smile. He kept his knife ready to strike. Arynn too readied herself and waited for Peter to show himself…


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter 18

Hernandez carried Page in his arms and held her as tightly as he could. He hurried along the dirt corridor and followed the concrete pathway out into the opened hall at the end.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Keep to the left," She whispered, "This'll get us back to the incubation chamber."

"What about the others?" he questioned.

"Forget about them. They gotta bigger battle to fight. We gotta find Adam."

Without his shotgun, the Lieutenant was vulnerable with the frail young woman. He hoped to reach the exit and not to run into any more surprises.

* * *

Back in the room, Arynn lashed out at the maniacal Ashford as he swooped down from the dark ceiling like a spider on the prowl. His arms were now two long sharp blades darting out at anything that moved. One grazed Arynn's forearm sending her down to the floor in pain. Tripper knelt down to her and quickly mended her wound.

"Coward!" Tripper shouted as he rose back up biting his lip.

"Oh stop the bullsh**, Joseph!" Peter yelled. "I am proud that you did the honor of impregnating my prized possession but as I said before, I have no need for you anymore—your time on this earth is up!"

Peter appeared out of the shadows and sprang on Tripper with speed unmatched by any Stalker. The soldier ducked and Arynn met Peter mid-air with a double-roundhouse kick. The assault was accurate sending the man into a wall leaving him disorientated.

"Get up!" Arynn screamed.

"Gladly," the mutated man said under his breath as he lunged for the woman. She dodged his advance and Tripper swiftly sliced the man's neck.

Peter grunted before turning towards the secret tunnel. He grabbed at the gushing wound and ran from the two right into the passageway that Hernandez took Page through moments before.

"No!" Arynn screamed, "Hernandez!"

"Come on!" Tripper shouted as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her after the agile Peter.

"Hernandez, watch out!" Arynn yelled as the two ran down the dirt tunnel.

"I'll rip them all to shreds!" Shouted Peter as he left a trail of dust behind him followed by an eerie laugh.

"We gotta catch up to him!" Arynn said.

Tripper agreed as he ran as fast as he could.

* * *

The Lieutenant and Page entered the Stasis tank room quickly but cautiously. Hernandez didn't know what to expect as he cleared each row towards the metal staircase.

"Let me walk on my own," Page said as the soldier neared the foot of the steps.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yea put me down." She lightly demanded.

As she stood up and got her fitting, she approached the first stair and successfully climbed it.

Hernandez sighed and quickly tried to usher her up the stairs.

"I don't get you," he said.

"What's there to get?" the young woman asked.

"You were close to death and now you're standing here walking? I just don't get it." The soldier said a little unsure of the situation.

"I told yea I'd be right behind you." She continued.

"Yea, I know that, but how'd you know you'd survive?" He said.

"Listen," Page said quickly, "There's a lot of things that you don't know 'bout me and I'd like to keep it that way. If you don't mind."

"Alright. Fine." The soldier said backing away on the stairs. "I won't say anything else."

"Thanks…" she whispered.

They continued up the stairs and got to the top. Hernandez hesitated and wondered what happened to Tripper and Arynn.

"They can't be helped now." Page said continuing down the lit wall. "We gotta get to the surface."

As Hernandez turned to follow Page he heard some commotion coming from down in the room. He turned and saw Arynn and the Lead Commando running from the hallway.

"Eddie!" Arynn shouted as she looked around. Tripper walked down the center isle, he scanned the room for movement.

"Up here!" the soldier called. Page turned instantly and looked at him. Hernandez started back down the stairs.

"No!" Tripper said, "Stay where you're at."

"What?" Hernandez said.

"He's not here," Arynn said to Tripper. Hernandez fell silent.

"Who's not here?" he asked as he looked up to Page. She remained quiet.

"Just don't make any sudden moves," Tripper said as he continued down the isle toward the stairs, Arynn followed closely behind.

The three reunited on the stairs and started for the top when something loud came crashing down from the ceiling. They turned and immediately backed up each step.

"Where do you think you're going?" came a hissing voice from behind one of the tanks. Peter appeared with two Stalkers at his sides. His body had gotten slender and his limbs more elongated. His face was much more narrow and seemed to resemble the Stalkers next to him. "One big happy family!" he shouted raising his arms out towards the empty tanks. "Come out my children!" he screamed.

Stalkers started to come out from every corner of the room, revealing their terrifying faces to their creator and the rest of the group.

"Oh my god," Arynn whispered watching as countless Stalkers walked from out of the shadows to the center of the room as if they had been waiting for something.

"They were watching us the whole time," Hernandez said. "Why didn't they just kill us?" he asked.

Page started to walk down towards the exit but Hernandez caught her by the hand. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Let go of me," she demanded.

"You knew those things could do that?" he questioned her, "you knew they were up to something, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't—I swear it," she said struggling to break loose from his grip.

"Eddie," Tripper said trying to calm down his friend. "Let her go. I don't think this has anything to do with her."

"Don't f***ing touch me, man," Hernandez said stepping away from the Lead Commando. "How do I know that you and her ain't in on this?"

"Eddie, listen to me," Tripper said trying to reason with the soldier. "There's something else going on. I don't know anything about this and I'm betting Page doesn't know either."

"Yea sure, you don't!" Hernandez yelled as he lunged for the Commando.

He grabbed Tripper by the shirt and lifted the man against a wall. The Lieutenant was well built and could easily take the taller and leaner Captain out. "It was all a cover-up, wasn't it?" Hernandez shouted. "All this time, man, you were playing us all for a joke."

Peter laughed hysterically; the betrayal was still utter bliss to him. He folded his arms and watched in sheer glee and admiration.

"You know what, f*** this!" the Lieutenant shouted, "Since you all are too chicken sh** to take this guy out, I'll do it for you!" He started down the stairs. "You're delusional, man!" Hernandez shouted towards Peter. "No one is going to buy into your bullsh***!"

"Eddie!" Tripper called.

"No, man!" Hernandez called back, "This is bulls***. I'm taking this lunatic out right now!"

Tripper tried getting a hold of his friend but the Lieutenant was already too far ahead. Hernandez descended the stairs and went for Peter's translucent body. Arynn stopped him immediately in his tracks with the knife that she still had. She held it to his neck instantly.

"Don't lay a hand on him!" She sternly warned. "Stand down." She took a sigh. "I don't want you to die down here, Eddie; get Page and get the f**** out of here…"

Hernandez narrowed his eyes at the woman. He wondered if she would stab him just to save him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to put his life in her hands. She was just as much the enemy here as was Peter. Tripper came to the soldier's side.

"We can take all of this to the conference and show the world, Eddie. Page and Arynn are our evidence…" He whispered to his friend.

"Eddie, listen to them…" Page whispered as she joined them on the stairs. The soldier immediately looked at her confused.

"What happened to _American_?" He half whispered to the injured woman.

A small smile formed on the young woman's face as she blinked with the same piercing eyes that he had always found a mystery yet enticed him. The two shared a short moment of undisturbed honesty.

"Got tired of saying it—that's all…" she whispered. Her eyes fell on the average height Latino soldier and his serious demeanor.

Tripper cleared his throat immediately and Arynn looked back at the awaiting Peter.

"You're right," Hernandez said softly and stepped back. He came back to the injured woman and started for the stairs again. Peter's tentacle lashed out and kept them from continuing.

"I need her…" He hissed.

"You don't need any of these people!" Arynn shouted. "You only need me!"

"Don't be so selfish, Arynn!" Peter shouted.

Tripper immediately darted in front of the Stalkers that were at Peter's side and grabbed the mutated man by the throat. He sliced the man's neck repeatedly until the flesh of his neck could be seen.

"Let's see you get out of that one, Ashford," Tripper replied as he cut off the heads of some of the Stalkers and slowly returned to the group.

"Joe, watch out!" Arynn yelled as one of the Stalkers lunged for the soldier. Arynn immediately tore through the creature and landed on its chest. It died upon hitting the floor. As she looked up, she caught Tripper mid-air and fell on the floor. He grunted in pain as he grabbed the deep gash on the side of his abdomen. Arynn looked at him horrified.

"If only I—" she began. He put his bloody hand to her lips.

"Don't say anything. It's just a flesh wound." He assured her.

"I'm sorry," she said as she tried to hold on to her emotions.

"Just go kill Ashford." He lightly commanded her. "I'll be alright."

She stared at the injured man for what seemed like minutes before she knelt back up. She took a deep breath then turned around to face a wheezing Peter Ashford. He was holding his neck as the stream of blood stopped flowing. He smiled at the woman. Arynn was more than ready to finish what she had started. Now was the time to call the shots, now was the time to end the terror.

As she stood silent before the mutated man and his Stalker minions, she gripped her knife tightly. Her fingers twitched and her breathing was heavy. She cracked her neck and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Take Page and get out of here." She called to Hernandez.

"No, they stay here," Peter interrupted.

"I don't think so," Arynn immediately answered. "They leave; I stay…end of story." She glared the knife towards Peter and he immediately smiled.

"Very well," he finally said, giving into the woman's demands.

"Hernandez!" Arynn called out.

"Yea!" He answered as he stopped on the stairs.

"Make sure my son is okay."

"I will," the soldier responded with a lighter toned voice.

Arynn not once turned to face the soldier or young female, but she could hear them making their way of up the stairs leaving Tripper behind. When their footsteps were mere echoes from the top floor, Arynn made the first move. She clinched her knife sideways and nodded her head at Peter.

Tripper struggled to back his self towards the staircase away from the battle that was to ensue. He ripped off some material from his pants and used it as padding for his wound.

Arynn jumped into the air and sliced and slashed. She landed behind Peter then turned. Peter's face was covered in lacerations and deep gashes on his slender arms.

"Very nice," he said smiling. "Your agility has gotten better." He paused and his smile faded, "but I'm afraid you're not fast enough." Immediately he swung out his sharp arms and waved them around. His waves were fast and limitless it was as if they were propellers on a plane. He started to come towards the woman. Aynn backed away as quickly as she could.

She ran from the propelled man as fast as she could towards the hordes of bystander stalkers. She sliced her way through the horrifying monsters hoping to not come in contact with any of them. She headed straight for a nearby wall and ran up it. She flung herself into a backward somersault and sailed over Peter's head landing minutes behind him. The mutated man turned around immediately and took a swing at her. She dodged the blow so fast that she seemed to vanish and the man's eyes widened in excitement.

"Ha, you think you can beat me?" He shouted reaching out and grabbing her by the head. He swung her face down into the concrete and continued to pound her deeper into floor. He knelt down to the ground and smiled as the rubble covered her face. "Ready to give this up and take your place as my queen?"

"Hell no." Arynn angrily stated as she forced herself up and elbowed the man in the throat. Peter released her and staggered back. He cleared his throat as she ran up to him and double punched him in his chest. She uppercut him against a wall and he fell down.

As the two brute forces fought against the backdrop of the stasis tank stations, Tripper leaned himself against the first step and began to push himself up each stair. Each climb was excruciating and difficult but he needed to get to safety away from the beasts below. He could see that Arynn was kicking Ashford's butt and all of the stalkers were watching closely.

"Arynn, be careful…" the Lead Commando whispered as he continued up the stairs.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter 19

Peter grabbed the woman by the neck and flung her towards the metal stairs. Her back hit one of the stairs and she groaned in pain.

"Arynn!" Tripper shouted mid way up the staircase. He strained turn and go back down the stairs.

"No!" She shouted to him, "Don't come down here. I don't need your help!"

Peter laughed. "Looks like she's all grown up!" he commented.

"Shut up!" She screamed.

"You're running out of options, Arynn!" Peter said as he swiftly started for her. He grabbed her by the neck again and brought her back to his large group of monsters. "Joseph!" He called. Tripper looked at him. "I'll need your assistance again…"

"No, I will not help you anymore." The Lead Commando said.

"Oh but you will…" Peter said with a smile. "Once the growth is ready, you'll remove it from her."

Arynn's eyes widened, her face was terrified and she looked up to Tripper who stood his ground on the stairs.

"There is no growth!" Tripper shouted back.

"Of course there is," Peter quickly said as he loosened his grip around Arynn's neck and took her over to one of the lab tables at the corner of the room.

"He's right," Arynn said, "There was never any growth."

Peter laughed off her comment. He threw her onto to the table and tore the fabric that covered her stomach.

"She's telling the truth, Ashford." Tripper replied as he stepped down from the staircase and limped over holding his side. "I couldn't do it. I would never lay any harm to her no matter the circumstances…"

Peter's face changed drastically, it narrowed with disappointment and twisted with rage. He immediately hit Tripper with his sharp limb and sent the soldier flying into a corner of the room. The impact knocked the Lead Commando unconscious and immediately a few of the stalkers ran to his where his body remained.

"Leave him!" Peter shouted, "I'll just have to consume him after I'm done consuming her." He looked down at Arynn and snarled. "You disappoint me." He hissed. "I had plans for you and our future but now I'll just have to continue alone." He immediately unhinged his jaw and extended his mouth.

Arynn screamed as his limbs turned into tentacles and kept her down to the table. His mouth started for her head. Many thoughts ran through her mind as she closed her eyes tight. Was this it? Was she going to be another victim in Peter's psychotic plan to rule the world? She prayed that something would happen…

The Stalkers gathered around the soldier's limp body waiting for the chance to kill him. Their mouths opened with anticipation. The leader called out from behind the group and immediately the group left the man's body alone. Joseph opened his eyes and looked around slowly. His vision was blurry and his hearing was slowly coming back. He didn't know how much shock his body could take. As he struggled to push his body off of the floor, his arms shook from the pressure and buckled. His face hit the concrete floor hard. His strength had failed him and he lay on the floor unable to move.

As a highly decorated officer, Joseph Tripper completed many missions; missions that not only challenged his morals but also challenged his humanity. Seeing what had taken place in the ruins of Raccoon City and in this medical facility left the soldier with an unsettling feeling. He had to stop Peter from spreading his infectious plan on the world. Whatever these Stalkers were, Tripper had a feeling that Ashford would probably not be able to keep command over them for long and they would wreak havoc on anyone, including their own creator. Those monsters weren't just another B.O.W. they were evolved Tyrants who could reason and recollect. They weren't just mindless beasts, they were aware of everything around them—this scared the Lead Commando. Creating another living-breathing being was one thing but manifesting another intelligent species meant that eventually, they would want a world of their own…

Tripper strained to get up. He ignored his wobbling arms and concentrated on helping Arynn and killing Ashford. He had to do this—he couldn't let his frail condition get in the way. _Get up! Move! He shouted to himself._

As Peter struggled with Arynn to keep her from fleeing, a remote device fell from his last shred of human clothing. It connected with the floor echoing throughout the laboratory. Arynn's eyes narrowed. It had to be the same device that controlled the stasis tanks and the grid at the top of the ceiling. Immediately she tried to reach for the device but it was too far.

"Ashford!" shouted a now standing Tripper from the other side of the room.

Peter stopped struggling with the dark-skinned woman and turned his attention to the hunched over soldier. A disappointing smile formed on his face as he watched.

Arynn immediately picked up the device. As Peter's grip on her arms and legs loosened, she immediately bit a few of them.

Peter screamed in agony taking back his limbs.

"I'm sorry, Peter, but you just can't have me." Arynn replied as she jumped away from the table and started pressing multiple buttons on the digital device.

Peter's eyes lit up and he and his Stalker minions started for the dark-skinned woman.

"No go after the soldier!" Peter shouted, "I'll take care of the woman!"

"Come on!" Arynn shouted to the remote, "Do something!"

Almost as a response, the robotic voice overhead started to talk. There was something odd about the voice's tone—its speech was scrambled and incoherent.

"Give that to me!" Peter demanded but Arynn hesitated and quickly moved away from him. Peter pointed to her and called the Stalkers after her.

Immediately Arynn dodged the raging monstrosities as she continued to jam the buttons of the device. She hoped and prayed that somehow the computer that controlled the incubation room would malfunction.

As the swift stalkers ran towards Tripper, he could feel his strength returning and he was ready to fight them all if he needed to.

"Come on, you bastards!" He shouted. The man collided with the Stalkers and at once bone-snapping and slashing occurred.

"Joe!" Arynn screamed as she tried to make out where his body had disappeared into the bundle of rage-driven stalkers. She hoped that he was okay.

_System error. System error. _The robotic voice rang overhead.

_Finally, Arynn thought to herself._

_Stasis tanks unstable, repeat Stasis tanks unstable. _The robotic voice continued.

Arynn could see the grid that was fixated near the ceiling was starting to move. She must've confused the system so much that it wasn't sure to keep the grid up or release it.

_Come On! She thought. Fall!_

"You don't know what you're doing!" Peter shouted, "Give that back to me!"

"Go to hell, Peter!" Arynn screamed back. She pushed another button on the device and immediately a loud shriek came from above.

"Look what you've done!" Peter shouted

"I know!" Arynn said with a smile as she ran from the mutated man. She threw the remote to the floor and he caught it. She immediately went for the commotion ahead. She had to find Tripper and get out of the room.

"Joe, we gotta get going!" She shouted as soon as she saw him come in to view.

"Right behind you!" The soldier called as he snapped the neck of the last stalker and threw its body down to the floor.

The two ran up the stairs as fast as they could. A gurgle of voices rang overhead. The central computer that controlled all functions of the room was experiencing system malfunctions on a grand scale.

"What did you do?" The soldier called as they neared the top hall.

"Gave the computer a 'virus'!" Arynn said.

Tripper cracked a smile.

"No!" Peter shouted as the stasis grid came crashing down, crushing both him and any of the surviving stalkers.

The impact was so fierce and powerful that it sent the soldier and woman reeling towards the end of the hall. Debris rushed up from the ground floor burying whatever remained alive below. The floor above came crashing down creating a tomb of destruction.

Tripper looked up and turned to look down the hall. To his surprise the hall was still intact but he could see a mountain of wreckage had formed where the laboratory once was. It would be a miracle if anything survived the collision.

He turned back to Arynn and saw that she was knocked out. He nudged her but she didn't respond. He got up and dusted off his pants. As he looked around, he saw that the hall came to an end at a steel ladder that led up to a manhole. He wondered what awaited him and Arynn on the surface. He wondered if Eddie and Page made it out alive. Tripper picked up the woman's body and turned to take a step up when he heard some commotion coming from behind him. As he turned to look his eyes lit up with horror…

"You thought you could get rid of me that fast…" gurgled a familiar voice.

Arynn slowly opened her eyes and as they readjusted themselves, they fell on the twisted-mangled-mass that use to be Peter Ashford. She shrieked at the terrifying site.

"Why won't you die…?" Tripper questioned under his breath. Arynn looked at the soldier with the same idea.

The two stared back at the 9foot tall translucent mass that no longer had a physical human body but was completely liquid with sharp blades for limbs. The mutated man's head had long disappeared into his liquefied body and only ominous slits for eyes remained. Whatever was left of the human side of Peter died in the debris.

"If you can't give me the offspring, then I'll just have to consume the both of you." The mass hissed. It started to slide it's oozing body along the concrete floor inching closer to Tripper and a barely conscious Arynn.

"Arynn, I need you to help me out here…" Tripper whispered.

"I'll try…" she whispered back.

He put her to the ladder and helped her up.

"Go." He said.

"What about you?" She questioned.

"There's no time," he said, "I'll hold Ashford off here."

"But—" She started.

"There's no time!" He shouted. He pushed her up the ladder and she climbed as fast as she could. She reached up to move the manhole but it was too heavy to move on her own. Her arm was buckling under the pressure and she was running out of time.

"Open, dammit!" she shouted. She tried one more time to push the door and suddenly it flew off the hole. "Come on, Joe!" She shouted as she reached down to him. He caught her arm as Peter's body was about to splash onto him.

The two quickly climbed up the ladder and rushed on to the surface level of what appeared to be the downtown strip of a city.

"Quickly!" The soldier shouted as he grabbed Arynn by the arm and dragged her towards a nearby building. They ran through double doors that had been blown out and towards a check-in booth at the center of the floor. As they ducked to hide, they saw Ashford's body slowly creep up from the manhole. It took the time to look around and investigate the eerily quiet strip. As it did, it's gaze landed on the building that the two had taken refuge in and it stood there examining the surroundings. Arynn prayed that it would not take any step closer. She closed her eyes and waited for the being to find her. For what seemed like moments, she opened her eyes and looked back. The being had turned and started to slide along the gravel of the street bypassing the soldier and woman altogether. Tripper immediately took in a breath and laid himself out on the marble floor. Arynn leaned up against the desk and wiped the sweat away from her forehead.

Tripper leaned up and looked at her. "Thank you for helping me out back there," He said.

Arynn looked at him with a smile. "Just didn't want to see you go to waste." She said.

"Sure, you didn't," he said as he reached in and kissed her. When he was done, he got up and helped her off the floor.

"You were saving that one, weren't you?" she questioned wiping off her pants.

"You could say that…" He replied leading her out towards the entrance.

The two came back out into the opened strip. Various papers were all over the sidewalks and cars were left in their lanes as if suspended in lost time. There was no sign of anyone from what the couple could see. The scene was straight out of a horror movie. There were bloody bodies straddled in the street and human remains dangling from various areas. If anyone had survived the outbreak, they sure didn't stick around. Fires burned from gas lines and the smell of flesh and sewer wreaked the atmosphere.

"We gotta find Hernandez and Page," Tripper said.

"We gotta find my son…" Arynn added.

"But first," The soldier continued, "We need firepower."

The two turned and faced the very building that they had hid in. It was a financial institute. There was bound to be some type of shotgun or rifle inside. As they went back inside, they heard a noise coming from one of the back rooms next to the teller booths. Tripper held Arynn back and together they investigated. Now was not the time for zombies—now was the time to get out of this place once and for all.

Tripper went for the room first and Arynn followed closely behind. The two sighed when they stumbled upon familiar faces.

Hernandez was rummaging through desk drawers and Page was leaning up against a nearby wall when the two looked up and saw the Lead Commando and Arynn come into the room. Hernandez chuckled and immediately came over.

"Man, I thought you guys would never get out of there." He gave his friend a short hug. "What took you guys so long?" he sarcastically chuckled as he hugged Arynn.

"We took out Ashford's lab." Tripper replied.

"Nice." The latino said.

"But Peter's not dead." Arynn added, "he followed us to the surface."

"Damn…" the soldier replied.

"He's gonna absorb anyone he comes in contact with." Page said.

"Not possible," Tripper stated, "there is no one left. Only dead bodies."

"I didn't say they had to be alive." She slowly replied.

The three turned and looked at her with blank faces.

"Are you sh***ing me?" Hernandez commented.

"No," Page continued, "Once he absorbs any human living or dead, he can reanimate them and they will be just like him…"

"Oh my god." Arynn said thinking back to the human remains left in the streets and in the buildings.

"So what are you saying?" Hernandez asked.

"We need to kill Ashford," Page recommened, "and get the hell out of here immediately."

"Okay I can agree with that." The soldier said.

"Not without Adam." Arynn suggested.

"Of course," Page said. "We have to find him first before Peter does. If Peter absorbs him, then he will be virtually invincible."

"Okay" Tripper said, "Let's first get some weapons then search the building for him."

"We'll search every one of these buildings if we have to—" Arynn started.

"We won't have to," Page suggested. "Peter put a beacon on the boy," The young woman revealed a small device in her pocket. "Which I have."

"Nice," Hernandez nodded. "You never cease to amaze me," he winked.

"Good." She smiled.

Tripper cleared his throat and 'eyed' Arynn. She smiled and looked away. "Let's get moving." He commanded.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter 20

Hernandez picked up Page and started for the doorway back out into the lobby. Tripper started to follow but Arynn held him back. He looked immediately at her and he could see that there was disappointment in her eyes.

"What?" the Lead Commando asked softly. "What's wrong?"

"Are you working for Peter?" She asked.

"No." Tripper replied.

"Then I need to know how you're involved in all of this." Arynn said.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you when the time is right." Tripper said. "You just need to trust me."

"How can I when you don't even have the guts to tell me why you and your team went to Raccoon City in the first place." Arynn said.

Alright." the Soldier replied. "I'll tell you.

As Arynn watched Tripper bite his lip, she thought about when she first met the fearless Commando back at Mercy Hospital in Raccoon City. She remembered his wise-ass comments about her not having her pants on and how she had to cooperate with him. At that moment, she didn't know the soldier and didn't care to get to know him, the only thing that mattered to her was finding the cure. Now as she watched the Commando confess his true intentions, she still wasn't sure if she wanted to listen to him let alone get next to him.

"After the nuke," The Lead Command began, "I was told that they were going to relieve me of command. The government wanted to wash their hands clean. They didn't want anyone involved with the Raccoon tragedy." The soldier took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. "I was told not to come anywhere near a military base or else I would be locked up for the rest of my life."

"That doesn't make any sense…" Arynn replied.

"That's what I thought." The soldier said as his eyes fell on the dark-skinned woman. "But there was more." He stood back up and crossed his arms. "I thought my life was over. I thought that everything I worked so hard for ended."

Arynn looked down at her hands and thought about the blood that coursed through them. She wondered about Tripper and what type of virus he had been exposed to. She wondered if the soldier felt the same way as she did about her own existence.

"Ashford bailed me out, on the condition that I worked for him..." The solider quickly said.

"Why?" Arynn asked.

Tripper took a deep breath then avoided eye contact. "I hated the government for what they did to my life. I hated that I followed orders to kill a whole city-"

"But the city was already dead." Arynn blurted out, thinking about the undead infected citizens walking through the streets.

"-I wanted to get back at them" Tripper continued, "I wanted show them that they couldn't get a way with destroying who I was."

"But why Peter?" Arynn asked.

"'Cause he could get the message across better than I could...I mean, at that time, I didn't really know who he was...but he seemed intelligent and knew what he was doing."

"What did you do?" Arynn asked.

"Well it wasn't what I did. It was what I was used for…"

Arynn narrowed her eyes at the sound of "used". She thought hard about the meaning of the word and to what context the soldier meant by it. Either it was that Peter used the commando as a guinea pig or used the man as leverage should anything fail. Peter must have somehow corrupted the soldier either mentally or physically…

"Ashford told me that there were certain individuals born with a dormant strand called, the Alphatic gene-one of many genes that made up the progenitor virus. It was responsible for accelerated cell regeneration. He said that it alone could cure most known human diseases and viruses in it's pure form."

"Really…sounds like a lie..." Arynn said under her breath.

"Tell me about it." Tripper said starting to pace the floor. "I was stupid. I had no idea what I was getting myself into. Like an idiot, I volunteered to be his test subject."

"What happened?" She questioned.

"He injected me every week with dangerous viruses—viruses known to kill any man. One by one, my body resisted. I tried the bubonic plague-I tried AIDS, and I survived it all…"

"That's impossible." Arynn whispered.

"I know," Tripper said, "I had no idea that my body was able to do that. All these years, scientist tried to find cures to AIDS and Cancer and here I was getting past everyone one of them."

"Cancer?" Arynn asked as she turned away.

"Yes, anything you can imagine, Arynn." Tripped said taking her hand and drawing her near. She tried to get out of his grasp but his grip tightened. She looked into his eyes and saw a man that was desperate and crude for understanding.

"But why allow yourself to be a test subject?" Arynn asked.

"I don't know, I just wanted to be a part of something..." The soldier said.

"Tell me the truth. Are you still working for him?" Arynn bluntly asked as she looked at him.

"No." He immediately answered. "After everything, I joined a secret task force owned by a private non-profit organization founded by a sector of the Air Force, who's mission was to cease government corruption and biological warfare."

"So what happened back there in the laboratory? Why was Peter able to control you like that?" Arynn questioned.

The Lead Commando sighed and crossed his arms. He took in a breath. "I don't know. Must've been the injections." He calmly said.

"Like how he controlled me..." Arynn said under her breath as she thought back to the events on the train leaving from Raccoon between her, Peter and Tripper.

Arynn looked at the Lead Commando and fell into his gaze. She wasn't sure if she wanted to help him or leave him. There was too much at stake to deal with what he was telling her. She wanted to deny all of it and escape this nightmare. Why did it have to be Tripper? Why couldn't he be normal to make her feel normal? Why did he have to be an abomination like her?

"I don't know if I was born with this," Tripper started, "but I'm scared." He whispered. "I need you to be there—to help us in Washington—to stop Ashford from harming anyone else…"

"I can't…" she whispered. "I can't do this. I have other priorities. I have to get my son out of here."

"I'll make sure that no one harms you or Adam." The soldier said.

"No. I don't want you or anyone else near him. We've been through enough." She replied.

"Arynn, it's never gonna stop unless we do something about it." He continued.

"I don't care. Once Peter is dead, I'm done. I want nothing else to do with this. You can take _that_ to Washington."

"There will be others to take his place, you know that." The soldier whispered.

"You're right." Arynn said, "That's why when the time comes, you have to end me and my son's life."

"What?" the soldier nearly shouted.

"It's the only way to prevent anyone else from using our blood." Arynn replied.

"No it's not. What about others who are just like you and me?" the soldier asked.

"It doesn't matter." Arynn said, "I am the one that Peter needs, not you, not Adam and not anyone else!" She shouted.

"Stop thinking of only you, here," He scolded her. "There's more to this than just you."

"No there isn't," Arynn said.

"Arynn, you just can't write people off." Tripper raised his voice. "They have a right to this life just like anyone else involved in Umbrella's plan; just like Adam…"

"Eliminating me and Adam will keep other bio-tech companies from continuing where Umbrella left off." She continued.

Tripper fell quiet and stared hard into the woman's eyes. At times he felt he could understand her and at times he didn't know who she was. He stepped back with a twisted look on his face. The Lead Commando could not believe what he was hearing. He wondered if Arynn was telling the truth or just trying to evade the conversation. He couldn't read her and did not know how to take her response.

"You and Adam can be protected…" He said once again as he went back to the desk.

"That's not gonna happen…" Arynn said.

"You just don't get it!" Tripper shouted.

Outside the room, Hernandez waited while Page leaned up against him. They could hear Arynn and Tripper arguing. Their voices were becoming loud and as the Lieutenant looked outside to the barren streets, he hoped that no one could hear the commotion.

Inside the room, Tripper grabbed Arynn by the arm. "I gave you so many chances. I saved your ass so many times." the Lead Commando said, "The least you could do is let me make this right." He paused and sighed. "Let me do this the right way and bring those bastards down. Taking this to Washington will assure _all_ of us that Umbrella, Tricell and anyone else involved will be shut down for good."

Arynn looked away and took the Lead Commando's hand off of hers. He caught her hand and held it gently.

"I'm not looking for you to forgive me and I'm not looking to apologize." He whispered, "I just want you to understand that this is bigger than Ashford—bigger than Umbrella—bigger than your son-bigger than _us_." He let go of her hand.

"Just listen," Arynn said folding her arms. "Whatever or whoever you think I am…you're wrong. I didn't come here to be told what do and when to do it. I came to Raccoon to find a cure for me. I wanted to rid myself of what I became since the nuke. I don't want this burden on anyone else. If Adam is my son then I want a life for him where he can be a normal kid. I don't want to hide in fear of someone trying to kidnap him or me. If things get heated, I need you to get rid of us…"

"I already told you. I won't do that." The soldier flatly responded. "There is nothing in this world that will make me hurt you. I couldn't do it back in the lab and I won't do it here."

Just then The door creaked open and the solider and dark-skinned woman turned instantly. Page and Hernandez entered quietly. Page seemed to standing by herself but she leaned against Hernandez for additional support.

"What do you want?" Tripper questioned, "This is a private conversation."

"We've got company…" Hernandez responded.

"How many?" the Lead Commando asked.

"Five." Hernandez quickly whispered.

Page shut the door slowly and turned around. She approached Arynn then stopped. The dark-skinned woman looked at Page wondering what was on her mind.

"Stop being so f****** selfish!" Page said.

"What are you talking about?" Arynn said.

"You should listen to your friend." Page started.

Stay out of this," Arynn snapped. "This has nothing to do with you."

"I won't," Page immediately answered back. The two women came towards each other and glared at one another. Tripper held back the dark-skinned one while Hernandez kept Page on her toes. "You think it's always been about you!" Page shouted at the woman. Hernandez and Tripper both looked around to make sure nothing was coming from outside. They both pulled the women away back towards the desk area and closed the door.

"Calm down," Tripper said as he watched the women start for each other again.

"No, I've had enough of her!" Arynn shouted back.

"I don't know what Peter saw in you," Page replied under her breath. Arynn immediately punched the woman in the face and Page simply looked back her without flinching. Arynn took another swing and her fist connected with the young woman's mouth busting Page's lower lip.

"Ya done?" Page said wiping away the blood that formed from the obstruction.

"Sure," Arynn sarcastically replied, "No wait." She said as she tried for another swing but Page immediately dodged it and caught her in a headlock.

"Damn…" Hernandez whispered as his eyes lit up. Tripper remained by the door but was amazed by the young woman's sudden outburst.

"Like I said," Page continued, "You ain't the only 'special' one."

"What are you saying?" Arynn muttered.

"Peter made others just like you—" Page said.

"Tell me something else that I don't know." Arynn struggled to say.

"Alright," Page said, "What do you know about Project Caper?" Page smiled as her grip tightened and Arynn started to cough. Hernandez put his hand on the young woman's arm.

"Let her go," He said lightly. Page grumbled to herself and let the woman go. Arynn rubbed her neck and watched the young woman meticulously.

"What is it?" Arynn asked.

"Peter's other experiments…" Page said. "They were his first attempts at mirroring the work that Alexander did. Mainly he sought out others that had the same strand as you and used them to further his uncle's research."

Arynn sat down on the corner of the desk and watched Page lean herself against the wall. The two women scrutinized each other with their eyes, examining each other's physical strengths and potential weaknesses. Arynn wasn't sure if she wanted to know what Project Caper was. Everything that she had come to learn in the past few days had led her to feel more troubled about her own existence and where life would take her. Why couldn't she feel human instead of artificial? Why did her life have to be based on what one man contrived to do? She felt that there was no end to the entity that was Umbrella. She may have not been alone but besides anyone else with her dilemma, she felt transparent.

"So what are you saying?" Arynn asked. She rose from the desk.

Page looked at Tripper and the Lead Commando came forward. "Page and I are one of those that were involved with Project Caper before Umbrella shut it down…"

"Peter experimented on you to see the potential of the virus?" Arynn asked.

"Yes, that's why was I able to withstand the injections. I had no idea that it was there all this time," the soldier confessed. "When I met Page, she told me what I was and I didn't know what to do. I could either cure the world or destroy it. I just didn't want to deal with that responsibility…"

Arynn thought about the Lead Commando's words and an sudden realization came to her. It was not that she did not understand who she was or what she was, it was that she kept herself from all contact. She lived in fear that she could inflict infection to anyone or worse kill someone for her negligence. For five years, Arynn travelled from state to state, hoping to find closure and settle but it was her foolishness that drove her back to Raccoon City. There she wanted to put an end to the depression and frustration. There she wanted to either find the cure or find an end to her miserable life. It was among the ruined buildings and decrepit streets that she found her answers. Whether she wanted the truth or not, Arynn realized that she could move on and live whatever life she could.

The Lead Commando slowly walked to the woman and embraced her. His strong arms nurtured her body and gave hope to her soul. What she lost five years ago, she seemed to gain with just one touch from the soldier. All of the grief and sense of mortality came crashing down to her. She now knew Tripper's pain and embraced it as she acknowledged the soldier's compassion. She now knew exactly what it felt like to feel the weight of the world and the pain of loss. He was right, she was not alone.

Hernandez looked back from the door with a blank stare. He could not believe what he was hearing. All this time, he thought he knew Joseph Tripper but now the man that stood in the room with him was as strange to him as the nightmare that seemed to keep the soldier here in the deteriorating city.

"You're one of them?" Hernandez questioned the commando. "Whatever happened to everything you told me? I can't believe I let you talk me into taking this mission. I lost Gene because of you, man! I can't ever get that back. You know that, right?" the soldier protested. "I followed you. We all followed you…"

"Don't you think I know that?" Tripper questioned letting go of Arynn and leaving her. He walked towards the soldier and stopped inches away. "Eddie, I tried to tell you that there were things about me—things that you wouldn't want hear. Marks knew but I knew telling you'd be difficult."

"I don't wanna get into this right now." Hernandez responded, "All that matters is killing Ashford and getting the hell out of here." He looked into his friend's eyes and did not want to go deeper. Truth of the matter was he just wanted to go home and get back to a normal life.

"Alright. Fine. I can respect that," Tripper said slowly, "Just know that I'm sorry for what happened to Gene—I'm sorry for what happened to everyone. We did the mission that we were supposed to and we did it right."

"All I know," Hernandez started, "Is that I had a good friend back in boot camp and now I have nothing. No matter what you say to me, I will never forgive you."

Tripper gulped and turned his back. He had nothing else to say. There was nothing that could replace the loss of Gene or Marks. As the leader of the Counter Bio Terrorist Task Force, he had to acknowledge that all events that took place in Raccoon City were all under his watch and that he had to live with all decisions and losses that had befallen his team.

"And you!" Hernandez blurted as he turned to face Page. "You're infected?" He asked.

Page turned to him and Tripper remained still.

"No she's not infected. She's a carrier. She was born with the virus" Tripper said, "She can spread the virus like Arynn. But she doesn't eat flesh like everyone else-like me and Arynn."

"How do you know this?" Arynn asked the Lead Commando.

He hesitated then cleared his throat. "I was born with the same dormant stand, Arynn." He said, "Ashford used the viruses to confirm my condition." The tall slender built man walked up to the dark-skinned woman. "See I never set foot in Raccoon City. The strand turned active after an inmate bit me. Thing is, it did nothing to me but leave a scar. I thought that maybe I was lucky but I was wrong."

"Where were you all this time after we came to the facility?" Arynn continued to ask the man.

Tripper looked at Page then back to Arynn. Arynn caught sight of this and narrowed her eyes.

"I woke up on an operation table." Tripper said, "I had needles and everything you could possibly name in me. All I could remember was the pain. And then…"

"We made sure to keep him from you in hopes that Peter wouldn't force you two to mate." Page joined in.

"Mate?" Hernandez said cracking a smile. "What the hell gave you the idea that these two would do that? I mean look at them." Hernandez watched the soldier and woman look at each other slowly then let out a heavy sigh. "They hated each other. Alright, nevermind what I said." He scratched his head and went back to the door.

From outside the room, he could see the mindless infected individuals scuffling around. They had no idea that he and the others were in the room. He hoped that they would not develop a clue.

"But the Dorus strand that infected Ashford made him into that thing back there and he trapped me in that room." Tripper continued.

"Was this all planned?" Arynn called out.

"I'm not sure…" Tripper answered. Page simply stayed quiet.

Arynn grabbed Page by the arms and shook her. "What else do you know?" Arynn asked. "Tell me. Now!"

"The plan was to impregnate you and turn you over to Peter." Page continued. "He would then use your offspring to produce another massive army to take over Tricell and any other pharmaceutical company planning to distribute military bio-weaponry." Page confessed. "He would then meet up with Albert Wesker and discuss future production of the O-Tyrant…also known as…the Stalker…"

"Oh my God…"Arynn whispered. She could feel her cheeks start to flush. A rush of emotions went through her mind. She could still see Peter's face and how he had first helped her to fight off the gandharvas in the Mercy Hospital. She remembered his cocky attitude and intelligent demeanor. His piercing blue eyes held onto her soul tightly. All of this time, she wondered where the handesome mysterious man went and why he left her in the observatory room. As she looked up to the ceiling, she knew why she was different and hated herself for it. She put her face in her hands and sobbed.

The room fell quiet and everyone avoided eye contact with one another. All that was said lingered like a bad smell. As much as each individual despised the next, what remained on their minds was survival even if that meant helping each other.

Tripper walked to Arynn and took her in his arms. He tried to give her the comfort that she had avoided since they were trapped in the white room together. She wanted to push him away but his embrace was so strong that even her strength could not relieve him.

"You are a carrier, Arynn," Page said, "and if your blood ever got into the wrong hands, then we would see an outbreak so devastating that no one in this world would survive."

Hernandez grabbed Page's arm and put it around his neck. He helped her to the door and waited for Tripper and Arynn to take the lead.

"Let's just get out of here…" Hernandez said. "Look I don't care what you all are. I just want to get back to the US and end this sh**. Agreed?"

Tripper and Arynn turned and in unison replied, "Agreed."

"We have to take Peter out and eliminate any remaining stalkers or any other infected person." Page suggested.

"Well don't worry about the stalkers. They're all dead." Arynn said.

"Yea," Tripper said, "I watched the entire sub-level 1 cave in on them. There's no way those thing survived that."

"Are you sure?" Page said lightly.

Everyone looked at her in hopes that she was kidding… The group remained quiet and left the room.

As they re-entered the lobby they saw that there was something different about the infected individuals lurking in the room. The undead tissue that appeared under mangled skin was black and the creatures' eyes were dark. They seemed like a cross between Crimson heads and Dorus.

"Comb the other rooms for weapons and meet me on the stairs!" Tripper called to Arynn as Hernandez led Page towards the stairs. The soldier left the woman on the stairs. He tried to give her his knife but she hesitated. He left her and went for the last office.

Arynn dodged one of the dark beings and lunged for the second office. She quickly got behind the desk and searched for something to use as a weapon. As she reached for a paperweight at the end of the last drawer, she paused. A familiar emblem grazed the 6-sided crystal cube. _No it can't be, Arynn said to herself._

"Arynn!" shouted Tripper as he pushed one of the hybrid infected people off of him. "We have to go!"

"I know, I'm coming!" She shouted back as she examined the item.

The infamous symbol of Umbrella glared at her as she turned it in her hand. The more she looked at the symbol, the more she thought about her family. She could still see the horror in her mother's eyes as flames engulfed her body rendering anyone from helping her. The umbrella symbol had once meant prosperity and ingenuity for the Raccoon City but as Arynn left the city frantically, she remembered the city limit sign covered in numerous hand prints of blood -as if the zombies had claimed territory over the devastation. Clenching the umbrella cube tightly, Arynn stood back up. As she was about to leave the room, one of the infected men came rushing towards her. Without thinking, Arynn threw the paperweight at the creature. Dazed and Dumfounded the creature fell backwards to the floor. A twisted expression of horror remained on the person's face as the cube sat firmly in its forehead. Arynn leaned down and plucked the paper weight from the carcass. She grabbed a nearby newspaper and wiped the blood off of the object.

In the last office, Hernandez had managed to find a loaded shotgun at the side of a fallen security guard. He cracked a smile then ran back out into the lobby. He took a shot at the infected group, impaling half of them. They fell to the remaining two ran for the soldier. He unloaded another round towards the two. One remained and Hernandez tried to pull the trigger but the weapon was empty.

"Sh***", He muttered as he dived away and landed on his side. The being jumped for the soldier but was caught in midair. The Lead Commando picked the creature up by the neck and snapped it.

"Let's go!" Arynn shouted as she emerged from the room.

"We need to scope out the rest of the building for weapons and Adam." Tripper said looking at her.

"He's not in the building." Page replied. "Besides weapons wouldn't be up there."

"She's right," Hernandez added. "The vault and possible weapons should be below."

"Alright," Tripper said. "Stay close and don't wander off." He turned to Arynn. "And that means you."

She gave him a smirk as she started down a hall that went passed the lobby. Tripper took the lead as Hernandez and Page took the rear. They opened the door labeled "Stairs" and proceeded down deeper into the building.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter 21

The Vault entrance came into view just past the second corner of the corridor. Tripper led the group down the dark concrete area. The lights overhead flickered and made it hard to make out the end of the hallway. The Lead Commando hoped that this would be a quick and successful mission. He hoped that there would be no surprises but that was all just wishful thinking. He stopped and signaled for everyone to get against the wall. Tripper quickly peered around the corner and scanned the dead end. He and Arynn both entered the smaller hallway first while Hernandez and Page stayed behind. Tripper took out a pocket knife that he found on one of the dead security guardsmen's bodies. The sound of banging was coming from the other end of the hall and the group hurried. They were not sure what the noise was but were not waiting around to see who or what was making it.

Tripper opened the door and stopped immediately. The vault was at the end of the room but what laid ahead were numerous dead bodies huddled along the floor and against the walls.

"Wait..." Tripper replied to Arynn as he went to investigate the status of the bodies.

"I'm coming with you." Arynn replied.

They watched for any signs of movement and looked for survivors. The room wreaked of human decay and each body seemed like it had been down in the room for a couple of days. The limbs of each individual were locked in irregular positions. Their fingers and ankles stiffened with rigor mortis and their faces were already pale and lifeless. A woman clutching a child by the wall made Arynn turn away. She could not stand to see the horrific sight. She closed her eyes and thought about Adam. She wondered where he was and how he was holding up. She hoped that Peter had not found him and absorbed him. _I'm coming, Adam..._She said to herself.

"Looks like all of the guns are gone..." Tripper whispered.

"What now?" Arynn asked.

The Lead Commando looked towards Hernandez, who was helping Page into the room. Tripper was not sure what to do now. His hope was to get the guns and go back to the surface. He walked towards the back end of the room and leaned up against a wall.

"I don't see any guns..." Hernandez commented. "Any ideas?"

"No." Arynn said. She looked up to the concrete ceiling and shut her eyes tight. She was coming up blank with the next plan. She wasn't sure of anything now.

"Well we can't just stand here!" Hernandez said. "I'm not waiting for whatever that thing was out there making those noises. I'm not gonna die down here!"

"You won't..." Page said as she let go of Hernandez's shoulder and stood on her own. "I'll take care of it..."

"What?" Hernandez questioned. Page was in no condition to use even an ounce of her strength. She still looked withered and defeated.

"She'll be fine." Tripper replied nodding towards the young woman. "It's been long enough."

"No wait. There's no way she can take anything on." Hernandez replied looking into Page's determined eyes.

"Eddie," Page quietly said. "I'll be fine. There's no time to worry about me." She touched the side of his face gently and calmed down his bewildered eyes.

"Look," The Lieutenant started to say.

"No," She said cutting him off. "Let me handle this."

"Alright." He replied knowing that she was going to fight off every one of his words no matter how truthful they were. Hernandez watched as she disappeared down the hall. He did not hesitate to follow her and Arynn and Tripper hurried behind.

"Arynn," Tripper whispered before they caught up to Hernandez.

"Yea," She said.

"Once Page is done. We'll make a break for the stairs."

"Okay." She whispered back.

Page stopped a few meters away from what appeared to be a gaping whole in the wall. A pile of concrete and debris sat in front of it. Damp dirt and earth worms from the deep tunnel made Arynn cringe. She hated dirt and mud. Whatever broke through the foundation of the bank was fast and strong. Page readied herself for whatever hid in the darkness. The sound of banging was getting louder and Page stood her ground. Hernandez hid behind the corner watching Page. She was stiff and silent, her fists were clinched and Hernandez gulped. Arynn narrowed her eyes and Tripper watching quietly.

"Are you sure about this?" Hernandez whispered to Tripper.

"Just watch..." The Lead Commando said.

The young woman suddenly back flipped from the hole and paced the floor. The jolt almost scared Hernandez. He could not believe what he was seeing. A ferocious beast rose from the tunnel caring a human corpse. It stood at least 7 feet tall and revealed sharp claws. It had no skin and its muscle tissue remained vulnerable to the world. Every twist of flesh twitched to the monster's sudden movement. It hissed sent loud sound waves down the hall shaking the foundation. The creature threw down the carcass and pursued Page.

"Damn, what is that thing?" Hernandez said.

"I don't know." Tripper answered.

Page dodged the monster's advances and jabbed it with every ounce of her recovering strength. She jumped in the air and mid way through snapped the creature's neck. She tore its head from it's body and flung it along the hall. Hernandez immediately got back and peeked around the corner. His eyes were wide and he appeared to be shaking. Page left the body and walked back towards the group. She crossed her arms and smiled.

"Ahh, I feel much better..." She said. Hernandez blinked and became hysterical.

"What the hell are you?" He questioned raising his voice. "You're just like him.." The soldier said aloud as he looked at Tripper.

"Eddie," Tripper said, "We're no different than the next person. We're nothing like Ashford. We're human..."

"If you can understand that," Page added, "Then there's nothing to fear."

"What about spreading the virus?" Hernandez asked. "What's stopping you?"

"I'll leave you to think about that..." Page said turning her back on the soldier.

"Don't you think that if we wanted to, we would've already done that?" Arynn replied blinking slowly towards the solider.

"Anyway," Page said, "Does it even matter?" She sighed. "We've already come this far and no matter how much you want to blame me or anyone else for your _girlfriend's _death, we wouldn't be where we are right now." She paused and looked at the latino man. He could see the determination in Page's eyes and a pledge of trust in faith in her face.

Hernandez gulped and blinked his eyes as he could feel the warmth of tears invade his eyelids. She was right. No matter how tough or broken he was, everything Arynn and Joeseph said was absolutely correct. He was so busy blaming the Lead Commando for Gene's death that he overlooked the reason why he came to Raccoon City; the reason Gene Patterson and Tim Marks came to Raccoon City. They all came because they wanted to end Tricell's eminent take over of all Umbrella projects. They wanted to destroy all long term experiments and intercept Ashford's revitalization of Project Residvius. Although Gene and Tim were both gone and their last memories only lived in their fellow comrades, Hernandez could no longer use their deaths as an excuse to hate his friend. All he had left was Tripper and the two women who stood in front of him and vowed to help him get through this nightmare. The solider wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and looked away. Tripper patted him on the back.

"All you gotta do is trust me, man." The Lead Commando said with a slight smile. "You're the only family I got down here and I'm not gonna let you die."

"Alright. I get it." Hernandez replied looking at Page. His face was flushed and he felt embarrassed. It was not everyday that he showed his feelings.

"I hate to end this sentimental moment," Page replied, "But we've got guests..."

Everyone looked ahead and the dark hybrid beings were coming down from the stairs. They hissed and growled like feral animals waiting for a piece of meat. The small group soon became a crowd and the four individuals were easily out-numbered. Even with Page's recovering strength and Arynn and Tripper's uncalculated speed, the group had to retreat.

"What's wrong?" Hernandez asked as Arynn started to back away from the eminent danger.

"There's too many," She called out among the snarls and hisses.

"Can't you guys take them out?" He asked. "You know with your-"

"-No," Page firmly interrupted. "They're not like the others..."

Arynn looked for another way out of the dead end area. She then realized the tunnel that was carved straight out of the foundation. She wasn't sure where the tunnel ended but anything was better than becoming zombie food. She touched Tripper's shoulder and he instantly looked at her. Tripper followed her eyes and saw the entrance to the tunnel. He hesitated but understood and agreed to the immediate plan.

"Not a bad plan..." He said to her. Arynn smiled. He looked back to the crowd of monsters getting closer. "To the tunnel!" He shouted to everyone.

"No!" Hernandez shouted back as he watched Page turn and head towards the dirt exit. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"How else are we gonna get out of here?" Arynn shouted as she took the lead and entered the damp claustrophobic tunnel. She gagged at the maggots crawling through opened burrows.

"Shit!" The Lieutenant replied as he watched Tripper enter second. "I can't do this!"

"Would you rather stay here or escape with your head still attached?" Page asked as she watched the Lead Commando's body disappear. She was now about to enter the disrupted foundation when Hernandez caught her wrist.

"I can't do this..." he whispered. She gave him a smirk.

"Alright, then be one of those victims in the vault room; twisted with death! Those creatures look hungry and you're the main course. Go ahead and think about it. You've got only seconds before they tear you to shreds!" She left him in the hall by himself. The creatures were now inches away and the saliva that oozed from their mouths sizzled as it came in contact with the damp air.

"Fuck!" The soldier shouted as he turned and quickly entered the tunnel. A creature grabbed at his injured leg and he shouted as its hand squeezed tightly on the wound, cutting of blood flow and making the soldier shout in agony. "Help me!" He called out to whoever was left to hear him.

"Come on, you baby!" Shouted Page as she reappeared and grabbed the man's arm. With unheard of strength she punched the creature's arm braking whatever tendons and flesh remained. It screamed in agony just in time for the soldier to escape and Page to help him up the tunnel. She moved fast as she took up the rear pushing the man up further into the unknown. "Move your ass, soldier!" She shouted. Behind her she could hear hissing and growls getting closer. "Faster!" She commanded.

"I am going as fast as I can!" He shouted back.

"You're not going fast enough." Page jingly patronized him.

Arynn came to an opening at the top of the tunnel. She reached out and pulled herself up. The tunnel ended at the base of the inside of a building; a kitchen. The creature must have killed the tenants in an apartment building and continued to the financial institute. Arynn thought about the torture and pain that the families went through hiding from this creature. They didn't even have a chance. She climbed up from the hole in the floor and continued to look around the room. Everything was a mess. Pots and pans were all over the floor, cutlery was sticking in the walls like a game of Darts, and puddles of blood and human flesh were everywhere. She held her nose and helped Tripper up from the tunnel.

"What is that smell?" He asked as he stood up dusting the clumps of dirt from his pants.

"The tenants of this place," Arynn answered coughing from the invading smell of week old remains. "Where's Hernandez and Page?" She asked the soldier.

"I don't know," He replied, "I thought they were behind me..." The two squatted and looked down into the dirt opening. Arynn could only hear hissing and shrieks.

Suddenly a hand reached up and immediately Tripper grabbed it. He struggled to pull the individual up and Arynn grabbed his back for leverage. The two pulled and Hernandez came into view. He struggled to breathe and planted himself onto the kitchen floor. He grabbed his leg in pain.

"Where's Page?" Arynn asked.

"I don't know." the soldier panted. "She was right behind me." He pushed himself away from the hole immediately and leaned himself against a nearby wall. Arynn leaned down into the hole.

"Page, where the hell are you?" She shouted as she looked into the darkness; there was no answer. The hissing and snarls were getting closer. The group was running out of time.

Suddenly something large jumped from out of the mouth of the tunnel. It landed in front of the kitchen sink and countertop. It was one of the infected hybrids from the hallway.

"Arynn, get back!" Shouted Tripper. Arynn ignored the soldier's command and rose from the floor to meet the monster head on. It flashed blackened fangs at her and sharp talons. She stayed quiet and silently jumped in the air. The creature attempted to jump too. As the creature lashed out its claws to strike Arynn, she landed a devastating kick to its head. The creature fell back and cracked its neck on the kitchen sink. Blood spewed from its twitching lips. Arynn turned to the group and instantly another Hybrid individual came jumping out of the hole. This time Tripper stood up to the infected person. As Arynn watched, she saw something stir in the gaping hole. Hernandez saw it too. Arynn leaned down and looked inside hoping whoever next to come out was not another hybrid. A human head appeared and looked around. It was covered in dirt and only the eyes were visible.

"I'd really appreciate if someone would give me a hand." The person said. Arynn recognized the dreaded female voice and immediately helped Page up. "Well it's about time." she said.

"Are you hurt?" Hernandez struggled to say.

"No," Page answered looking at his leg. "But you're hurt." She came to his side and took a look at his wound. Blood was seeping though the cloth.

Tripper disposed of the infected hybrid immediately. He looked around for something to use against the tunnel and his eyes landed on an unhinged door.

"We need to seal off this tunnel and keep those things from getting in here." He called. Arynn helped him with the door while Page tore fabric from her shirt sleeve and tied it firmly around Hernandez's wounded leg. She then helped him up from the off the floor.

"Where are we?" Hernandez asked. Page went to a nearby window and looked out. All she could see were skyscrapers and smoke coming from numerous buildings.

"By the looks of it," She said. "Looks like we in the residential area of the city."

"Are we close to Adam?" Arynn asked as she finished barricading the mouth to the tunnel. Page took out a black mobile device and held it out to catch a frequency.

"We're getting close." She answered. "Just hope this thing isn't damaged. If this is right, he should be in the next building over." Page put the item in her side pocket and looked over at Arynn. She could see hope in the woman's eyes. "Don't worry," Page said. "We will find your little boy." She gave Arynn a small reassuring smile.

"I hope we do." Arynn said as she looked out towards the windows and saw a city in ruin and destruction. She hoped that Adam had survived the hybrid infected citizens and did not run into Peter. She tried to hope for the best but in the back of her head, she feared the worse. Tripper held her in his arms and did not let her go. He knew that she needed all the support that she could handle. If Ashford got a hold of Adam, everything he loved would be over. And as he looked down at Arynn's solemn face he did not want what they discovered in this nightmare to be over...


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter 22

The group investigated the rest of the apartment. There were blood stains on the furniture and on the carpet. Floral wall paper was replaced with dark smudges of a struggle and blotches of flesh along the wall. There was a soaked puddle of blood underneath a little boy's shoe that sat next to a recliner on the floor. He must have been no more than four years old when he was taken. Arynn moved passed the sight and walked to the front door way. She could not bear to think of what happened to the poor boy. The images of Adam instantly came into her mind and she immediately opened the front door. She peered outside the apartment and down the hall. There were no sudden surprises or remnants of survivors; all was quiet and deathly calm.

Tripper came beside her and surveyed the area as well. He glanced at the broken doors open to each apartment. He saw blood stains and body parts all over the floor and wondered if there was the same amount of carnage on the floors above. He stepped passed Arynn and decided to investigate the area. Arynn looked back at Hernandez and Page. The young British woman helped the limping soldier out of the apartment and followed the Lead Commando down the hall. Arynn took up the rear watching to see if any of the hybrid infected would come bursting through the tunnel barricade.

As the group made their way down the empty hall, they passed what remained of the tenants. One of the bodies grabbed at Arynn's feet but she avoided its grasp. It muttered something faint but Arynn was not about to stop to listen. She caught up with the rest of the group as they neared the lobby to the exit of the building.

"Wait!" Page called out trying to keep her voice low. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "We cannot go this way..." She whispered.

As the group turned, they found themselves face to face with a horde of undead individuals. Snarls and hisses escaped the torn lips and mangled teeth of the newly turned citizens. Hernandez held onto his leg as he watched Page tense up. Her fists were clenched and a level of anger was brewing in her face. The soldier could hear her breathing become erratic.

"We've got to find another way to get out of here." Arynn shouted.

"Ya, but how?" Hernandez asked. The group looked around for an exit as the infected individuals drew closer.

Tripper scanned the lobby area and saw a hall to the right of him. He peered over and saw a side door with the words, "Exit." As if it were a sign, the door was there at the right moment at the right time.

"Come on!" He shouted as he started for the door. Page helped Hernandez along and Arynn followed closely behind. The dark-skinned woman watched for any sudden movement from the undead.

Tripper pushed open the door and looked down the left and right sides of the building. When the coast was clear, he went out into the blinding raises of the sun and smelled at the city air. Page and Hernandez came out scoping out the green side lawn and the high brown fence across. The neighboring building had light clouds of smoke rising from it. Arynn came out cautiously. She closed the door and took up the lead.

"We gotta go. There's no time for sightseeing..." She replied as she hurried along the green landscape towards a residential street. Everyone else hurried after her, watching as the exit door to the complex slowly opened and a bloody hand emerged.

The group ducked below a wooden fence and saw that infected citizens were wandering the area dragging their broken limbs and mumbling their brain dead rhythms. Tripper held Arynn back and huddled close to Hernandez and Page.

"There's too many." He whispered.

"We can make it." Arynn replied ignoring his observation.

"Look," Hernandez said sighing, "I'll stay back and you guys go get the kid." The Latino soldier looked away and watched as one of the zombies fell to the ground and crawled to a nearby dead body. It gnawed on the dead man's arm chewing at the decomposed cold flesh.

"You're not staying here." Arynn replied. She looked at Tripper and he nodded at his friend.

"She's right." Tripper said.

"Alright," Hernandez replied, "How are we gonna get passed those things?"

"I have an idea." Page quietly answered the soldier. The group looked at her awaiting her suggestion.

"Tripper will help Eddie while Arynn and me will make a path..." She said as she started to rise and Tripper grabbed her arm. He pulled her back down.

"Are you sure about this?" Tripper asked.

"Yes..." Page replied. "They are harmless...we can take them." Page started to rise from the group and she caught Arynn's stare. The two women watched each other as Tripper pulled Hernandez's arm over his shoulder and held the soldier up by his side. Page took the lead and Arynn could see the horde of hybrid infected individuals were already on the group's tails. She immediately pushed Tripper and Hernandez along while Page started to lay waste to the slow moving zombies. Arynn turned and saw that the group of hybrids were getting closer, she abruptly stopped and Tripper immediately turned to her.

"What are you doing?" He shouted.

"Keep going. I'll catch up with you." She shouted. Hernandez looked at Tripper and ushered the man to leave.

The two men quickly crossed the street while Page snapped the neck of another zombie crawling along the asphalt.

Arynn stood her ground as she watched the horde run straight for her. She took out her knife and held it firmly. There was nothing that was going to keep her from retrieving Adam and getting the hell out of this wretched nightmare. She braced for the impact and started to attack her attackers with an unknown strength. She plowed through two male citizens and ripped off their heads. Her rage was consuming her and all she could see was blood and flesh. Her breathing was strange and her heart was beating out of control. The hybrid group, with their torn faces and mangled humanity, lashed out at Arynn. Before she could retaliate, she heard Page call to her.

"Hey!" The young woman shouted. "You can't take them on alone." Page said as she stood watching the group.

The two women forgot about their differences for the time being and faced the horde of hybrids together.

Before the women could lay waste to the infected citizens, a series of loud screams stopped the fight. Arynn and Page looked around for the source of the noise and their eyes fell on two scrawny lanky individuals at either ends of the street. Their skin had long rotted from their bones and their eyes were sunken into decrepit waterless skin.

"What are they?" Page whispered.

"I've seen this before." Arynn said quietly. "Back at Raccoon City. They're Civetatos."

"What does that mean?" Page questioned.

"They are naturally evolved zombies. But I don't know why they're here."

"Well we can't stay here." Page insisted. "We have to get inside."

"Go after Hernandez and Tripper," Arynn said. "I'll hold them off here."

"No, I'm staying," Page said.

The two women stood back to back as the Civetatos swiftly ran towards them. The collision was intense as Page jumped out and uppercutted the male zombie then dodged it's advances. Arynn kicked and punched the female zombie without let up. The Civetatos did not slow down or tire. Their thirst was abrasive and violent. What drove them was unclear but as Arynn snatched her hand from being lunch for the female zombie, it was quite clear what lured the undead couple. Page put the male in a head lock and ripped off his head, throwing both the body and it's detached head out into the streets. Arynn snapped the female's neck and cracked her body in two. She lunged the body out into a nearby sewer fire and watched it burn.

"Not bad," Page said as she wiped the dust from her pants.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself." Arynn said.

They turned and headed for the building. The women rejoined the men in the lobby area.

The building could not have been no taller than the famed Chrysler Building but it looked intimidating from below. Cautiously, the group walked over carcasses and gnawed pieces of flesh along the marble lobby floor.

"I don't want to know what did this..." Hernandez whispered as he strained to breath out of his mouth amongst the old stench of death. Tripper nodded to his friend's comment while Page remained quiet.

A sign with a listing of floors and departments led them to a flight of stairs. They looked at each other then began to climb the staircase. Hernandez tried to hop up a few steps but his strength would not allow it. Tripper tried to take up the slack but almost fell back.

"I'll help," Page offered as she took Hernandez's other side. The three hurried along the staircase rail to another floor and stopped. Arynn followed silently behind.

"This isn't gonna work." Tripper replied.

"We need an elevator." Hernandez suggested.

"It's not safe," Tripper replied.

"Look," Page started as she glanced over in Tripper's direction. "We need to get to the 20th floor. We won't last continuing this way."

"So what do you suggest?" Tripper asked.

"Take the elevator." Page replied as she relieved herself of Hernandez's weight and started for the hall ahead of them.

"It may not be safe." Tripper replied knowing that she would not listen to him.

"Relax," Page said. "There is no threat on these floors. Peter is on the top floor..."

"How do you know that?" Hernandez questioned. Arynn looked at the young woman wanted to know as well. It all seemed to coincidental. Page turned to the group and held up the remote device.

"I thought you said it only showed where Adam was..." Tripper said.

"Yes, I did say that," The woman muttered. "But you neglected to ask if there was a beacon placed on Peter."

"You put one on him too," Tripper said as he narrowed his eyes at the woman. "I should've known." He had to hand it to her, she was full of surprises. Page simply smiled and continued down the hall. Arynn shook her head lightly and followed the group.

The deep wound in Hernandez's leg had already soaked through the bandage and the lieutenant was already starting to lose focus on the corridor ahead. As Tripper stood back up and took a hold of Hernandez's arm, something darted across the hall in front of Page. Arynn saw it too and immediately ran to the front of the group.

"What was that?" She whispered.

"I don't know..." Page answered.

Tripper saw it too and fell silent. It looked like what appeared to be a young boy with a hooded jacket and jeans on but Tripper was not sure. The three individuals stood still and watched for any other form of movement. Hernandez grabbed his leg in pain and leaned himself up against the wall. As if almost on cue, another unrecognizable object ran passed the group. This time, Tripper could see a mutated individual spring closely after the boy. The Lead Commando looked at Arynn then to Page. Arynn immediately ran after the two figures and Page followed closely behind.

"Wait!" Tripper shouted as he helped Hernandez along the hall.

"Come on, ladies!" Page shouted as her voice became a simple echo in the distance of the hall.

"We'll catch up to them." Tripper said as he struggled to hold Hernandez's weight. Hernandez nodded and the two men continued down to the end of the hall.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter 23

Arynn and Page had lost the two soldiers somewhere between the 38th floor and 39th floor. The figure that they chased had vanished beyond their sight and left the women in an empty hall. Arynn took a step up into the dark hall of the 40th floor. A cold draft sent goose bumps up her arms as she cautiously continued to the end of the corridor. Her senses were sharp and her hearing was as clear as it could ever be. She was ready for what lay ahead. She wondered if the soldiers had found Adam and made it out of the building. It was just hopeful thinking but in the back of her mind, she knew that they were somewhere still in the building. The sound of heavy breathing caught her attention but she ignored her senses. It was not an issue at the moment; there were far more important things to attend to. Page took the lead this time as they saw puddles of blood leading down the left end of the hall. They decided to take a chance and follow the blood prints.

The aweful stench of old human flesh filled Arynn's nostrils. The odor was overwhelming and her eyes began to tear as she wiped them with the back of her hand. The closer the women got the more they wanted to turn away but they kept on.

Tripper and Hernandez came to a halt as they neared a dead end in the hallway. The two men opened a door to a room labeled "Radio". The Lead Commando and Lieutenant glanced at each other and immediately knew what to do. Hernandez limped inside and Tripper followed him in. The room was dark and stuffy. A musky aroma greeted the men as Hernandez limped towards a sound room with a desk and opened microphone inside. Tripper looked around making sure the coast was clear.

"If this works, we can have help here within a few hours..." Hernandez whispered as he looked around the room for zombies. He took a seat at the desk and tested the microphone.

Tripper investigated the room and saw all of the switches and knobs of a synthesizer and mixing machine. He turned on a switch and the controls lit up. Hernandez's voice came through the speakers of the mixing room.

"I'll see if I can get this to air," Tripper said as he looked for a switch to record and load the audio. As he combed the recording equipment, his hand landed on a stiff object resting at the corner of the machine. The Lead Commando immediately backed away as a pale-faced man clumsily climbed up from the machine. Tripper stood ready for the man but the soldier suddenly tensed up when he heard something stir from behind him. His eyes lit up with fear.

From inside the sound room, Hernandez sat at a table next to a microphone. He heard commotion coming from the mixing room and he immediately hurried to the doorway. He could see Tripper struggling to fight an infected man while another individual attempted to gnaw at the soldier's leg. Without hesitation, Hernandez grabbed the first zombie and hit it over the head with a chair. The blow rendered the zombie helpless with just enough time for Tripper to twist the other zombie's neck. The two men watched as the first zombie struggled to get up but fell back on it's side howling in pain.

"I'll take care of the this," Tripper replied, "Find the live twitch." He said. Hernandez quickly went to the recording machine and looked for the button that would ultimately bring reinforcements to the group's aid.

A red light overhead came on and Hernandez smiled at his comrade. He hurried back into the sound room and got on the microphone.

"Testing. Testing." The Lieutenant started. Tripper shook his head as he watched his friend smile. "Wow, never thought I'd be on a radio show..." Hernandez chuckled. Tripper raised his brows at the man and Hernandez quickly cleared his throat. "Right." The man continued. "This is Lieutenant Eddie Hernandez of the US Air Force Counter-Terrorism Tactical Force; Sub-Division 1. There are four of us still in the city. We request immediate medical attention and firepower. We are carrying sensitive cargo and request immediate dispatch." Hernandez took a sigh and looked down. "We have suffered numerous causalities. This is Lieutenant Eddie Hernandez, Counter-Terrorism Tactical Force. Please, if anyone is out there...we need your help." Hernandez looked up and gave a reassured smile to Tripper.

"I'm sure someone out there heard that." Tripper said as he came into the sound room.

"We should replay it just in case." Hernandez suggested. "Did you record it?"

"I don't know. Maybe, I'll take a look." Tripper replied as he helped his friend out of the room. The two men replayed the message and set it to loop. "Now let's go find the girls." Tripper said as they left the radio room.

The volatile smell of human remains wreaked as Page opened a door to an executive lounge. Human tissue and ravaged human bones were scattered all over the room. The brain of an individual was exposed in it's crushed cranium as Arynn walked into the room and investigated the horrific scene. She held her stomach at the sight and desperately tried to hold her nose shut. Her mouth breathed in the week old air and rigamortis stale environment. If there was a Hell, it was in this very room and Arynn was being tortured in the worst of ways. She was not sure what led her into this room or why she followed the scent of death but she was drawn to the back room. Page stayed quiet and followed Arynn.

Inside there was a small conference room with comfortable chairs and a buffered wooden table. The carpet was soaked in blood and every step that the women took made them cringe with disgust. A sudden movement made Page heightened senses jump and she immediately looked around for the source of the disruption. An average height adolescent, who could have been no older than 16 years old, ran passed her and into the lounge.

"Hey!" Page shouted as she caught the teen by the sleeve of his t-shirt. He struggled to get free but she was not ready to let go of him.

"Let me go!" He shouted.

"Sure." Arynn said as she watched Page lift him from the ground to her level. The young man's eyes widened and he started to kick at her.

"You're one of them!" He shouted. "Put me down, zombie!"

"One of who?" Page shouted as she struggled to keep the boy up in the air. She succumbed and set him back down to the floor. Arynn folded her arms with a smirk.

"The new zombies..." The teen said as he looked around. "But you're not like them." He commented as he watched her watch him.

"I'm not infected, if that's what you mean." She said to him.

"No, we're not like them." Page added.

"Yes, you are." The teen said as he showed Arynn a bite wound on her forearm. "Shouldn't you be mindless and trying to eat me?" He asked. She smiled and leaned against a table.

"Let's just say, we're something else. And we won't hurt you."

"Besides," Page said, "from the looks of it, there's other things out there to be scared of then two old nannys like us." She gave the teen a deep look and he cracked a smile.

"Okay," He said still confused but he started to walk and Arynn held him back.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" She asked him. The boy pointed to the rest of the city outside a tall window. "Yea, I see." Arynn said.

"Lost my aunt out there," He replied. "I've been hiding here since."

"Where's your parents?" Page asked.

"They're in America." He slowly answered. "I'm supposed to be visiting my aunt."

"What's your name?" Arynn asked.

"Daniel." The teen said looking away. "What's yours?"

"Arynn," The dark-skinned woman replied. "And this is Page." The young woman gave a short wave to the teen. "Listen, Daniel," Arynn started. "I'm looking for a little boy on this floor. Have you seen him?"

"No, sorry." Daniel replied.

"No worries." Page said as she started for the door. "Then there's nothing more for us here."

"Where are you going?" The teen asked.

"I gotta go find him." Arynn replied. "I gotta go find my son." She said sternly.

"You can't go out there." He whispered.

"Why?" She asked as she lowered her eyebrows.

"There's something out there. It ate the last two people that I found." Daniel started to stare off. Arynn could see a traumatic look form on his face. She put her hand on his shoulder and he instantly jumped.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Page said. "You're better off with us than here by yourself..." She smiled.

"Lady," The teen blurted, "Are you nuts? There's no way I'm going out there."

"We don't have the luxury to stay here." Page continued. "You can either stay here and be a meal, or you can come with us."

"You guys are crazy." The adolescent muttered. "There's no way I'm going out there."

"Fine. Let's go," Page said as she started for the exit and opened the door.

"Wait," Arynn said coming towards the teen. "I understand you're scared. Hell we're all scared too. But that's no reason to live in fear."

"She's right," Page said as she peered outside the door.

"We need to find our friends and get the hell out of here." Arynn snapped. "If you wanna stay here, then be my guest." She started to turn around.

Arynn had to hand it to the adolescent, he was very brave for his age. She just wondered if his bravery would get him killed. She came back into the room and grabbed him by shirt. She dragged him out of the room and led him down the hall. Page took up the rear, cautious of what might have been watching from the shadows.

"Just follow us and we'll get out of here alive." Arynn whispered as they passed the remains of a security guard. The teen gulped and stayed close to the women.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter 24

Arynn, Page and Daniel reached a flight of stairs leading to the last floor of the building. They came to a stop when they saw the carnage of slain citizens covering the floors of the hallway and the walls smothered in old human blood. Arynn closed her eyes with a sigh while Daniel kept his focus on the double doors at the end. He looked at Arynn and she glanced at him. Though she only knew him for a short while, she wondered about how this would affect him. Would he be able to finish school and live a normal life? She prayed that he would, but in the back of mind, she knew that was just wishful thinking.

"Listen," Arynn said as she gently took the teen to the side. "There's a guy in there he's the cause for all of this and he has my son."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Daniel said as he got out of her hold and crossed his arms. He looked at Page and she ignored him.

"Help me get my son back." Arynn said as her eyes stared hard into the young man's face. She appeared almost desperate and hysterical but she calmed herself down and looked away.

Daniel could see the pain in Arynn's trembling arms and leaned his head against the wall. He looked down at the dead bodies in the hall and gulped. All this time he hid away from everything, saving only his self and not stopping to help people in need. He closed his eyes and unfolded his arms.

"What do you want me to do?" He whispered.

"Don't try to be a hero." Arynn said. "Run when I say run. Hide when I say hide…" She took a sigh and looked back at the wooden door ahead. "Peter, he'll try to manipulate you and absorb you. Don't let him near you. If you see my son, get him and run."

"Alright." The young man said. "I'll do it."

"Thank you," Arynn whispered with a smile. She turned and gulped. This was it—this was the moment that she had wished for but also dreaded. She may not have been able to save the city but she knew that her actions now would make some type of impact on what was left of the city's residents and the city its self.

Tripper and Hernandez caught up to the little boy that had seemed to be leading them on a wild chase through the halls.

"Adam!" Hernandez shouted as he watched the boy fidget. The soldier turned to Tripper who was starting to walk towards the disturbed boy. "I don't know if this is a good idea." He said shaking his head.

"Adam?" Tripper asked as he watched the boy's heavy breathing. "We're going to take you home now." The Lead Commando gently said.

"Stay away." Adam whispered. Tripper stopped and quickly glanced back at his friend.

"Something's not right.." Hernandez whispered. "Are you sure this is him?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Tripper quickly said. There was no doubt in his mind. The boy fit the height of Adam and even wore the same type of clothing. But Hernandez was right there was something different about the boy. His posture slumped while his shoulders trembled. "Adam," Tripper tried again. "We don't have time for this. Your mother is waiting for you. Don't let her down."

Everyone fell silent and there was an awkward silence that loomed over the three individuals. The two men stood quiet and dared not come any closer. The boy turned and faced the soldiers. His skin was pale, his arms and neck showed protruding veins, while his eyes seemed to give off an eerie glow. It was Adam all right but to what capacity, the men were not sure. The boy opened his mouth and the familiar sounds of murmuring echoed throughout the quiet hall.

"It can't be..." Tripper said as he started to take a step back. Hernandez followed but remained quiet. The boy started to come closer.

"What now?" Hernandez asked as he looked behind them.

"We gotta find Page." Tripper said as he took his friend's arm and helped the man. The two turned but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the blob-like body of Peter blocking their escape route.

"Shit." Hernandez muttered. A panic seemed to takeover him but he did not want to risk being absorbed.

Adam came from behind the men and walked towards his father's abnormal body. He looked at Peter's face and the substance smiled a liquidity smirk. Peter's body began to take shape as it effortlessly changed from liquid to solid. Replacing translucent cells for blood vessels and jelly-like particles to flesh and bone. The two men looked on in horror as Ashford's human body manifested itself without imperfection. It seemed he had achieved what he always wanted...the perfect soldier.

"Welcome," the pale-skinned man said extending his arms out. "Glad you could make it." He whispered out as he eyes glared at the Lead Commando and the Lieutenant. Tripper struggled to keep Hernandez up but he could feel his friend starting to loose all will in the injured leg. "Where are the others?" Peter called out taking the time to look behind him.

"They're gone." Tripper said.

"Well that's just too bad." Peter replied as he started to walk towards the two soldiers. "They're going to miss the party..." He said as he snatched Tripper by the collar and lifted him up in the air. Hernandez fell to the floor holding his leg in pain.

"No!" He shouted as Peter's hand oozed into a fleshy liquid. It slid towards Tripper's neck.

"Put him down!" Shouted a female voice from behind them. Peter turned and saw Page, Arynn and Daniel come into view. He laughed and attempted to absorb Tripper's body. "You heard me!" She shouted as she started to run towards them.

"Yea, I heard you!" Peter shouted as he lashed out his arm and caught the woman. He brought her immediately towards him and started to laugh. "What are you gonna do now, Page?" He whispered as he let his face touch hers.

"Take me and let them go. They are not apart of this." She said.

"You know I won't do that." Peter said with a slight grin. "They are very much apart of this. They made me what I am-I think it's only fair. Don't you?" He whispered.

"It was never about them. It was about Arynn and your army..." Page replied.

"You are wrong, Page." Peter snapped. "I was after all of you!" He threw down Tripper and kept Page in his grasp. "I wanted to absorb you and take from you what life never allowed me to have. Immortality..."

"What are you talking about?" Hernandez shouted. "I think this guy has gone on the deep end!" The soldier shouted.

"Immortality has always been the goal of Umbrella and Spencer and it continues to be mine. Why create a few soldiers who will die off when you can create an army of soldiers who you can use again and again without having to worry about the effects of aging or deterioration?"

Everyone became quiet and Peter started down the hall with Adam following closely behind. Tripper held Hernandez back knowing that an altercation now could jeopardize Page's life.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" Arynn shouted. Peter slowly turned around with a smile.

"Ahh...finally she speaks." He said.

"Put her down and face me." Arynn demanded. The infected man showed no interest in letting go of Page. He turned his back on the dark-skinned woman.

"You'll just have to catch me..." He whispered as he grabbed Adam's arm and disappeared swiftly down the hall.

Arynn looked over at Tripper and Hernandez, they glanced at her and the young man next to her.

"Go on," Hernandez said, "We'll watch the kid."

"I don't need watching." Daniel blurted. Arynn smiled and started to walk away.

"He's a handful but he knows this place. He can help you guys out of here." She suggested.

"Wait, what?" Tripper nearly shouted. "I'm not leaving here without you."

Arynn turned towards the Lead Commando and caressed the side of his face. She gave him a reassured look as she left him with the others. He grabbed her arm and drew her close.

"I'm not letting you go that easy. I'm coming with you and that's it!" He said as he kissed her lips and let her go. Arynn widened her eyes shocked at the man's determination and persistence. Maybe she needed him after all, not just for the sake of the world but also for her own sanity.

"This is it." She said as she faced the three. "Peter will go down. I don't want to lose any of you but this is my priority. Don't get in my way."

"Sounds good to me." Hernandez said, while Tripper nodded in agreement.

"What happens from this point on," Arynn continued, "is up to you. We've done what we could here."

"Right." Tripper said. "Let's get Page, kill this bastard and get the hell out of here."

"I couldn't agree more." Hernandez said as he started to limp down the hall. Everyone else followed along quietly, contemplating an end to the nightmare.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter 25

The dark corridor ahead seemed to host more carnage than any of the other floors of the building. Arynn and Tripper walked over assorted torn off arms and mangled legs. Whoever the body parts belonged to, the two hoped that the recipients were dead and not suffering through the eyes of the undead. Hernandez kept up his struggle to keep the weight off of his leg while Daniel tried his best to keep his composure among crushed heads and various human teeth embedded in the business carpet. The adolescent was not sure how long he could take being in this type of surrounding. He wished that he could be back home with his parents, away from the horror and death. All he could see was his aunt's horrific face as zombies tore the flesh from her neck and split open her chest. The young man started to tremble and stopped in his tracks. Hernandez stopped too and watched as the adolescent hold back tears.

"Hey..." The soldier said lightly. Daniel looked up at him with glossy eyes. "You alright?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." Daniel whispered. Hernandez sighed.

"Look, you gotta be strong." He said. "You can't let it get to you."

"Yea, I know." Daniel replied. Tripper and Arynn had stopped and were watching the injured soldier comfort the young man.

"Keep it together." Hernandez continued. "This is nothing compared to what I've seen. If you let it get to you, then you've lost." The soldier stared down at the floor. He looked over at his friend then to Arynn and immediately cleared his throat.

"Thanks," Daniel said as he started to walk. Arynn put her hand on his shoulder while Tripper padded Hernandez on his back.

"Didn't know you had a side like that, man," The Lead Commando teased as he let out a slight chuckle.

"Whatever," Hernandez replied as he cleared his throat again. "Let's just keep moving."

The group came to a closed door at the end of the hall. They fell silent and watched as an unsettling feeling swept through them, scaring them and testing them. There was no turning back now. Arynn looked at the men's faces and she could see hesitation and fear in their eyes. Deep down inside, they all knew that they had overcome terrible obstacles here and in Raccoon City but what they were about to face was going to test every aspect of their beings. Arynn was not sure if Daniel could make it through this ordeal but she knew that Eddie and Joseph could. She had seen their bravery and skillsets in action and she knew that she could count on them if she could not continue on. As she turned back around, she sighed and began to turn the door knob.

The door creaked open and Arynn cautiously looked in. The coast was clear and she motioned for the three males to join her. The group quickly entered and stood still observing the dark projection room. Arynn noted the two exit doors.

"We have to make sure he can't get out." She whispered to Tripper. The Lead Commando nodded.

"Daniel," Tripper said, "Come with me." The two able men moved swiftly along the edges of the audience chairs looking for loose furniture to barricade the side doors. Hernandez's attention was focused on Page's unconscious body lying on the floor next to a podium. Arynn put her hand on his shoulder making him jump but she gave him an assuring smile.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine." She whispered to the Latino soldier. He said nothing and looked back at Page.

Tripper and Daniel rushed back to the group immediately. Tripper nodded at Arynn and she immediately clutched her fists.

"Alright." She said aloud. "Show your face, Peter!" She shouted. Her voice echoed around the room. If there were any humans left in the auditorium, they had long fled the building. There was not a living soul anywhere to be found.

"Gladly..." Hissed an inhuman voice that seemed to be everywhere.

The group could hear shuffling all around them but they could not see a thing. A massive shadow started to form on the other side of the room and at once Arynn told everyone to be alert. She watched as the shadow began to come towards them. Hernandez dashed out with what strength he could and went for Page. Arynn shouted at him but he did not listen. The shadow darted towards the soldier and Tripper grabbed Hernandez from the shadow's wrath. The two men were now facing the entity and separated from Arynn and Daniel.

"What are you gonna do?" The shadow hissed. "You cannot escape me."

"Peter!" Arynn shouted as the shadow turned it's back on the men and started for the woman. "Quickly," Arynn said to Daniel, "Hide!" The teen darted into the seats and struggled to get as far from the shadow as possible.

"Arynn!" Peter hissed as his body took shape again and he was now flesh in blood. "We are finally together."

"Where is my son?" She asked. A smile formed on his face as he held out his hand and a small child came walking down from a back room. He did not look the same as she remembered. The boy looked ghastly, pale and unrecognizable. "What have you done to him?" Arynn shouted as she ran to the boy and embraced him.

"I've done nothing to him." Peter said as he knelt down next to the woman and the boy. She shrieked and stepped away from him.

"Stay away from us!" She shouted as she ran towards Tripper and Hernandez.

"I'm afraid, I can't let you go." Peter said as his arms became tentacles and they gathered themselves around Arynn's torso, bringing her back into the man's care. "You belong to me and I can't let you leave here with my son!"

"Arynn..." Page's voice said as she got up. "The virus is too far along for the boy. You can't save him."

Arynn put the boy back down on the ground and watched as his eyes turned black and his skin became translucent like his father's. Page was right, the virus had taken a turn for the worse and the boy was no longer human. The dark-skinned woman started to tremble as the boy stared up to her then walked back to his father.

"What did you do to him?" She asked.

"I did nothing," Peter replied as his put his arm on Adam's shoulder. "The virus is changing him."

"I thought you said he was different and that he was perfect." Arynn said clinching her teeth.

"He is perfect. He is the next step, Arynn..." Peter said. "The virus has chosen its disciple and in a few hours, Adam will become a new species."

Arynn looked at Tripper then to Page. She wondered if any of them knew that this would happen to the boy. From the looks of his eyes, the innocence that she had seen hours ago was now long gone. Was it in God's plan to make Adam what he was? As Arynn pondered the question, tears started to come to her eyes and she tried to hold back the feeling. She knelt down and held out her hands towards the boy. He slowly came to her and embraced her. They stayed lock in a final hug between mother and son-a hug that Arynn did not want to end, even if she knew that Adam would not come home with her. She let go of him and whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry, Adam..." She said as she let the tears finally come. The boy stared into her eyes and wiped the tears from her face.

"It's okay, Arynn." He said with a brave tone. He turned away and walked back to Peter.

"I hate you," Arynn mouthed to the man and he just simply smiled.

"Now that we have that settled," Peter said cutting short the mother and son separation, "on to business..."

Tripper helped Page up and she immediately took the lead against Peter. Arynn pushed the woman to the side and stood before Peter and Adam.

"Get out of my way. This is my fight, not yours." She said sternly to the woman.

"Alright, get your ass kicked then," Page said under her breath as she watched Arynn give her a dirty look.

"Ladies!" Tripper shouted. "We've got business to take care off. Leave the bitch fighting for later."

"Fine by me," Arynn said as she watched Peter.

"Don't hold your breath," Page said as she waited for Peter to lash out at the group.

The women settled their differences and got ready to face the main event. Hernandez gulped while Tripper clinched his teeth.

Arynn was the first to run towards Peter and land a few kicks on him. Page came next with an uppercut and a knife ready to strike. Tripper followed up with a penetrating slice to Peter's chest. The mutated man kneeled down clutching his chest. Tripper remained focused, he knew the fight just begun. Peter rose back up with so much agility that it made Tripper step back immediately. He came at the man with a menacing look and grabbed him by the neck. Peter flung the Lead Commando into a wall, knocking down a few of the inspirational paintings that hung neatly on the wall. The impact was not as bad as it could have been but Arynn widened her eyes in hopes that the soldier was okay. She looked back at Peter and immediately kneed him in the groin. The man held him self as he jumped back. Arynn stayed with him, lashing out ferocious blows to the man's chest and head.

"Your strength has increased tremendously!" The man shouted as he dodged her blows. "But you're still not where you should be!" He said as he started to landing double punches on her. Arynn stepped back as he kicked her down and began to punch her face numerous times.

Page jumped onto the man's back. She locked her arms around his neck in a headlock but he immediately flung her backwards. She landed on the podium motionless. Hernandez immediately came to her aid.

"Arynn!" Hernandez shouted. The dark-skinned woman slowly rose from the floor and looked at him. "Stop fucking around! Kill him!" He shouted.

Arynn's legs wobbled as she strained to keep herself up. She clinched her fists as she started to walk towards the maniacal man. She thought about Marks and Patterson and how they met their demise back in Raccoon City's ruins. Marks, the knowledgeable medic in Tripper's team and Patterson the only female soldier who was an arms expert, had both succumbed to Umbrella's lethal experiments. Their deaths should have never happened just like Arynn's family and friends should have never died in Raccoon City. This was all the doing of Umbrella but mostly the responsibility fell on the Ashfords for using Arynn's family as guinea pigs. The dark-skinned woman balled up her fists and took swings at the man.

He dodged each and every one of them. He fell and picked up Adam. The boy held onto his father as the mutated man caught sight of Daniel by the exit doors.

"Ah, who is this?" He snickered as he gracefully jumped into the air and landed moments before crushing Daniel. The teenager immediately rushed towards Hernandez and Page. Peter showed no sign of stopping. He walked after the teen, scaring him and frightening him.

Arynn jumped in the air and landed in front of Peter. She shielded the teen from the man.

"Help Hernandez and get out of here." She whispered to him as she kept her back to the group. Daniel put Hernandez's arm over his shoulder and started for the doors but Peter's tentacle lashed out blocking the barricaded exit.

"You're not going anywhere." He snarled as his human form started to liquefy. "No, it's not time." He said under his breath, as if he was giving his body a command to obey him. Arynn narrowed her eyes.

"What's wrong, Peter?" She asked sarcastically. "Having trouble?" She taunted him. She motioned for Hernandez and Daniel to keep going towards the doors. She stayed right next to the mutated man chipping at his ego. "Looks like the virus is getting the better of you." She said starting. She could see Tripper coming down the isle swiftly behind the man.

"No!" She shouted as Tripper leaped onto the man wrestling Peter down to the ground.

"Page, now!" Tripper shouted as the weight of Peter started to become heavy and his liquid form started to take over. Page ran towards the two and injected a green vial into the mutated man's skin. She threw him off of the soldier and helped Tripper up. The two ran towards the barricade and threw the furniture from the doors.

"What did you inject him with?" Arynn asked as she watch Peter squeal along the floor. Adam watched the man in fear as he looked towards his mother.

"A potent form of the Reaper Stalker strand."

"Why? Won't that make him stronger?" Arynn shouted. Tripper took off the last of the furniture and immediately looked at her.

"It's the complete opposite of the O-virus. It should cancel it out." He said as he took Hernandez's other arm and ran with Daniel down the hall.

Page started to run but saw that Arynn watched Peter and Adam, curious if the man would meet his end.

"It will weaken him significantly." Page added. "Just enough to kill him..."

Arynn's eyes lid up as she went back into the room against Page's shouts. The dark-skinned woman grabbed Adam by the hand and flung him onto her back.

"I'm not leaving without my son!" She shouted as she ran down the hall and Page took up the rear. The two women caught up to the men and ran for the elevator hall.

From behind them, they could hear Peter's high pitch screams and hisses. The anti-virus seemed to only hinder him giving the group just enough time to escape in one piece.

"Once we get to ground level, we're scot free!" Daniel said as he sighed.

"We're not out of this until Peter's dead," Arynn said as she set Adam down. The boy's complexion was ghost-like and Tripper looked away in disguise. He had to make a decision that he knew Arynn did not want to hear, even if it was staring her in the face.

"We can't take him with us..." The Lead Commando finally said. "It's too dangerous."

"He's coming with us." Arynn sternly insisted.

"Arynn, look at him," Tripper argued. "He'll turn any minute. I can't risk that."

"I will not leave him here! I don't care what your orders are! I will not lose another life to Umbrella!" Arynn shouted.

The sound of Peter's body rushed closer to the group as they waited nervously for the elevator. All they needed were just a few more seconds and they would be safe, on their way down to the first floor.

"Fuck!" Hernandez shouted. "We don't have time for this!"

"You're right!" Tripper agreed. "We can't stay here."

"What should we do?" Arynn asked. Tripper looked around the small lobby quickly. His eyes fell on the sign pointing to the rooftop entrance and he looked back at the dark-skinned woman. She glanced back at him uneasy of his silent suggestion.

"Up there?" Page blurted out.

"Why not?" Tripper said as he started for the stairs leading up to the roof. "Does it look like we have a choice?" He pointed passed her and she gasped when she saw Peter's water substance rushing towards them from the other end of the hall.

The group quickly ran up the stairs with Page and Hernandez taking the rear. Whatever plan the Lead Commando had, Arynn wasn't sure if the best place to execute it was at the top of the tallest building in the city.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty Six

The group raced to the end of the hall and up the stairs. Peter's mutated form glided along the concrete floor following closely behind.

"Hurry it up!" Page shouted from behind. Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of Ashford's body closing in.

Hernandez swung open the metal door, as best he could, and came rushing into the blinding raises of the sun. He shielded his eyes as everyone else ran out onto the roof. Page slammed the door shut immediately. The two looked for an object to bolt the door but there was nothing.

"What now?" Hernandez shouted as he propped his body against the steel of the door.

"I've taken the necessary precautions!" Page shouted.

"What does that mean?" The Lieutenant shouted.

"We should be expecting help soon!" She said. Tripper looked at Arynn and she looked at Hernandez. All three were weary of anymore surprises. Arynn hoped that what Page was saying was true.

"The brigade?" Daniel asked.

"No," Page answered. "Friends from London." Page said.

The group dispersed as Arynn looked around for another escape route. Tripper followed her. Page and Hernandez kept the door shut as Peter's body rammed against the solid metal door.

"Where is that chopper?" Hernandez shouted through clinched teeth.

"Not sure!" Page yelled back. "Half an hour?"

Arynn continued to hold onto Adam as she glanced around. There were various heights of treetops and neighboring buildings from where she stood. A tall cathedral made out the British skyline while office buildings and government structures contributed to the metropolitan horizon. Whatever city she was in; there was something strikingly familiar about it that reminded her of Raccoon City. Arynn couldn't hear the familiar sounds of automobiles passing each other from below or trains roaring along on old railroad tracks. There was something odd about the silence of the city. She could not hear anymore screams of survivors or groans and howls of the undead. It was as if the city had taken its last breath and died a quiet death.

"We can't stand here forever!" Page shouted.

"Arynn!" Hernandez said. Arynn turned and looked at the soldier. "We gotta do something!" He shouted.

Arynn stood quiet. She had an idea but she wasn't sure if it would work. "Open the door." She said.

Page looked at Hernandez and they both looked at Arynn bewildered.

"Are you out of your mind?" Page shouted.

"Daniel, get Adam and hide." Arynn said. "Page go with them."

"I can't believe this!" Page shouted as Arynn let go of Adam and the boy went running to Hernandez.

"Just do it!" Arynn shouted back.

The soldier and the young woman got from up off the door and immediately hid behind the entrance. Peter's body burst through and landed solidly in front of Arynn.

"Arynn…" Peter hissed as he collected himself into his human form again.

Arynn stood still. She was not sure of the next step to take. She looked at her side and Tripper nodded to her. Without words, they knew what had to be done. They tried unsuccessfully to destroy Peter back in the old lab and now here they were again facing the creature that no longer was the acclaimed researcher.

"Where is the boy?" Peter questioned.

"He's safe." Arynn sternly replied.

Peter grabbed Arynn by the arm and held her close to his face. "Don't lie to me, Arynn. I can smell him."

Arynn took out her knife and sliced Peter's neck clear from side to side. The creature let out a blood-curdling scream as black substance and clear fluid flowed from the wound. Arynn jumped from his grasp and back down to the concrete. She looked around for a last minute weapon but there was nothing. It was all up to her. A hunched over Peter instantly stood back up. The wound had already healed.

"I need your blood, Arynn." Peter hissed as he drew closer. Arynn started to back away.

"Why," she replied.

"You come from a line of viable hosts, Arynn." Peter started, "Your rare blood type was just what we needed."

"-for what?" Arynn demanded.

Peter took a step towards her, "We needed a host whose blood carried the ancient strand—a strand that our ancestors developed to fight off the first virus." Peter stopped and took in the fresh air. He then stared straight into Arynn's eyes. "My uncle did the research, Arynn. He found that only a handful of individuals still carried the strand. Type O negative with this O-H strand is very hard to find. The Residvius family line was one of the last potent genealogical lines in the world. We were lucky to find Nathaniel when we did."

Arynn's eyes opened wide as she thought back to the documents and various folders she tapped into back at Raccoon on Sabriel. He had been human once. He had a family and a life before Umbrella took it away. He was her grandfather and Umbrella sucked the life out of him.

"I have one question…" she stated and Peter smiled. "And just answer me truthfully. That's all I ask."

"I'm listening..." Peter replied.

"Nathaniel Residvius…" Arynn began, "He worked for Umbrella and became a lab rat in your uncle's dream of creating a virus that could destroy other viruses." Arynn took a sigh. "I understand why you used him. But why didn't you just perfect him?"

"According to my uncle, Nathan volunteered to be the first. He developed a tolerance to the virus and it somehow became a part of his genetic make-up. My uncle tried to reverse the process but it was too late. So he monitored his reactions to injections of some of the more fatal diseases known to man. His blood resisted each and every one of them. To my uncle, he was a medical miracle and a success. To Spencer, he was a modern marvel and Spencer wanted to create a formula that could produce more people like Nathan. Spencer wanted to create an army capable of resisting biological warfare. He wanted something that he could sell to the military."

Arynn slowly looked at Tripper and remembered what he said about Peter experimenting on both he and Page.

"What about Page and Joe?" Arynn asked.

"What about them?" Peter said slyly.

"I thought I was what you needed."

"Yes, you always have been." Peter started. "But I needed to make sure I could count on you. Enter Joesph and Page. In the beginning, they were supposed to be my assistants but they started to develop the same characteristics that you showed when my uncle experimented on your mother." Peter paused and looked out at the skyline. "Naturally, the company wanted to end my research—citing my work as waste of funds and failured results —well they were wrong."

Tripper looked passed Peter and saw Page and Hernandez watching earnestly. The tension between the Lead Commando and Peter was becoming unbearable as the researcher discussed his intentions for him and Arynn.

"My great-uncle, Edward was the one who opened my eyes to genetic research and how we could use the progenitor virus to effectively eliminate other viruses and save people." Peter continued, "But it was my uncle, Alexander who initially taught me how to combine the progenitor with other viruses to make a superior virus. I appreciate them for helping me understand genetics, but there was one thing that they both _failed_ _miserably_ in…" Peter said.

"And, what was that?" Arynn asked.

"They couldn't keep their experiments from dying."

"Okay so what about Sabriel?" Arynn asked, "He's the only tyrant that didn't become a total freak."

"Yes, that's true, "Peter sighed, "But he will. And when he does, there will be no stopping him. That's why Umbrella wanted him terminated."

"So why keep him alive, then?" Arynn questioned, trying to keep a certain amount of distance away from the infected man.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Peter asked as he stepped closer to her. Arynn narrowed her eyes, watching the ex-researcher caress her with his own eyes. Tripper clinched his fists. "I needed him to get to you…"

Peter turned back around from Arynn and folded his arms behind his back as he paced the concrete.

"I knew that you were going to look for answers as to why you didn't turn zombie in Raccoon, so I made sure that you'd stumble into finding Sabriel. And once I released him, I knew he would lead me to you." Peter stopped and looked at Arynn, "And my hunch was right…"

Arynn looked away. She couldn't bear the thought of what Umbrella would do to Sabriel. She turned back to Peter, agitated and annoyed with the situation.

"Then tell me where the boy is and I'll tell you everything." The ex-researcher slowly said.

"You are a monster," Arynn whispered enraged.

"You made me this way." The man replied.

"I made you this way?" Arynn cried out, "I didn't ask to be saved!" She said as she thought back to when the two first encountered each other. Peter had saved her from some gandharvas.

"I needed you to live. I needed you to incubate." Peter said.

"What?" Arynn asked.

"The 'growth' should've provided Harving's team with enough cells to create others…" The researcher said.

Arynn thought about the abnormal 'growth' removed from her stomach when she first arrived. It was hard to believe, it housed eggs that would lead to producing stalkers.

"There are so many things that you do not know about yourself." Peter said.

As Arynn stalled the mutated researcher, she saw out of the corner of her eye, Hernandez holding onto Adam. The boy looked agitated.

"Who would've known that your blood could keep my mutation stable? Arynn, I thought I didn't need you anymore but now I find that I do." Peter said.

Peter let out his hand and showed Arynn the disfigurement of his fingers and the protrusion of veins underneath. "Arynn, in life there are things that you have to understand. A virus is needed to regulate the populace. A host is needed to create the virus and a carrier is needed to keep the virus spreading. Once the virus has run its course, only then can the carrier be destroyed."

"So what are you trying to tell me?" the woman asked as the ex-researcher touched her shoulder.

"You are the host and the carrier, Arynn. But who would've known that you'd evolve into the cure?"

"Why not just end it here?" Arynn shouted, "You've put me through enough hell. Do you know what it feels like to have your whole family taken from you? To be told that the place you once loved and grew up in was all a lie and a cover-up for some Frankenstein corporation bent on playing God?"

Peter looked away with a smirk.

"For the last 5 years, I have been waiting for the moment to kill off every last one of you." Arynn continued, "You f**ing so-called researchers who think that they can mold and create humans. What you people are doing here is an atrocity!"

Peter looked up and saw that Arynn was staring at him. A twisted look had formed on the woman's face as she got close to the man.

"I may not be able to stop the outbreak here but I sure's as hell will stop you from continuing your work."

"Give me what I need and I will stop the virus from spreading," Peter said. "Just give me Adam and I'll give you what you've been waiting for…"

Arynn ignored the man as she continued to back away towards the edge of the rooftop. She saw Hernandez and Page. They faced Peter's back. He didn't notice that they were there. The four ran around to the entrance of the rooftop door and peered around the corner to watch Arynn and Peter.

"Do not touch me." Arynn sternly said as she neared the edge of the concrete.

"Arynn, what are you doing?" Tripper asked as he watched the woman step closer to the edge.

Peter stopped and stood his ground. "If you will not give me the boy then I will have to get him myself." He replied.

His tentacle reached clear around the roof entrance door and dragged Page out into the open. He wrapped his protruding arm around her neck squeezing it hard and tight. She screamed as Peter brought her over and dropped her before the woman.

"Get me Adam!" he yelled towards her. Arynn narrowed her eyes as she watched Page stand up and take out her gun. She tried to aim towards the man but he instantly grabbed the weapon and flung it over the roof. "Do not forget who you work for!" he yelled.

Page turned her head towards the roof entrance and called for Hernandez.

"Don't!" Arynn shouted against her wishes. "Hernandez get out of here!" she demanded.

The door opened and Arynn could see the soldier pulling the young boy into the doorway. Peter immediately reached for the two. Page jumped onto the man's arm trying to distract him.

"Eddie, take them and get out of here!" She shouted. Hernandez limped towards the door to the stairs while Daniel led Adam down the stairs. The soldier reached out to close the door. Peter's tentacle arm struggled to get free of Page while his other arm lashed out to open the door. Arynn immediately sliced his tentacle and the man screamed.

Arynn could hear a loud sound coming from somewhere in the distance. She looked at Tripper and he narrowed his eyes. Suddenly he ran for Peter and pushed the mutated man toward the edge of the roof. With as much strength as his legs to carry he rammed the man clear off the side of roof. Arynn's eyes widened she watched Peter's body fly over the edge. Tripper collapsed to the ground as he tried to catch his breath. Just as he was about to get up, Peter's tentacle flew up midair and latched itself onto the soldier's leg, bringing him down and dragging him to the edge. Arynn leaped down to catch the soldier's hand. She got him and started to pull him back.

Page helped her retrieve the man. They looked in horror as Peter's body lunged up from the side of the building landing between them. His human form grabbed Tripper by the neck and threw the man over to the other side of the roof. Arynn gasped as the soldier fell unconscious from the abrupt impact. It was just her and Page for now.

"What do you want!" Arynn screamed as she and Page backed away from the man.

"You know what I want." Peter said as his lowered his tone to the women. "It's always been you, Arynn."

"What about Adam?" She asked.

"He was created solely for your retrieval." The researcher added. "The boy was never meant to be of any use. Quick disposal."

Arynn swung out at the man and he caught her and twisted her around, locking her arm behind her back. His tongue slithered along the edge of her face as she closed her eyes.

Page looked away in disgust.

"Adam!" Peter shouted, his voice echoed throughout the lifeless air of the city. "Bring the soldier and his friend to me!"

Peter kept his grip tight on Arynn's arm and his other hand firmly around her neck. She could not escape him and feared the worse. To her horror, the door to the stairs flew off of it's hinges and Adam appeared from out of the darkness. He was completely translucent like his father. The virus had changed him into the very thing Arynn feared…the undead. Her hope was lost as the boy dragged Hernandez's struggling injured body out and Daniel. The boy stopped before his father and let go of the Lieutenant and the teenager.

"Adam, can you hear me?" Arynn quietly asked as she watched the boy turn to look at her.

"The virus has him," Peter said "There's nothing you can do for him."

Arynn looked away. She had failed the boy and she failed herself. Peter had won and she slumped her shoulders awaiting her fate.

"I'm going to consume you…" Peter whispered in her ear. "I will slowly devour your body and we will become one entity. We will become powerful, Arynn."

"I don't care what you do." Arynn said. "Just get it over with." She looked and saw that Tripper was struggling to get up. He was disoriented when he turned to see Peter's head rise up from his body as a water blob. It brought itself down towards Arynn's face.

The sound of revolving propellers was closing in and Arynn closed her eyes.

"No!" The Lead Commando shouted as he ran over. He started to punch at the monstrosity as it attempted to eat Arynn's body alive. "You can't have her!" The man shouted as he fought with all of his might.

Page joined kicking and punching Peter with such force that it sent the mutated man flying along the surface of the concrete.

"I've had just about enough of your diluted world!" Page shouted. She took out the Reaper Stalker serum again and filled it up with the rest of the vial. Tripper picked the man up by the face and let Page injected him in his neck.

The Lead Commando immediately threw the man to the floor and started kicking and punching him. Page picked up the man's arm breaking it in two while Tripper stood him up to. the mutated researcher was badly bruised.

"What is this?" Peter whispered. "What have you done to me?"

"All this time you thought you were invincible." Page said as she injected him again this time in his arms. "Once Arynn had given you the O anti-virus, I knew that we needed a more potent drug. Using your experimental Reaper Stalker strand, I knew it would make you virtually human."

Peter's eyes lit up as he thought back to underground jail cells under the Umbrella facility. He had trained Page under his wing, letting her into his world of science and evolution. He taught her what he could in hopes that she would make a fine replacement for Arynn but he never thought she would out wit him.

"You will regret this!" He snapped as he got out of Tripper's grasp and stumbled towards the center of the roof. Arynn, Page and the Lead Commando watched the weakened man struggle to stay on his feet.

"Daddy!" Adam's corrupted voice called. Arynn and Peter both looked to find the boy standing still in his transculscent form. He started to convulse like he did back in the underground chambers of the medical facility. Arynn came to the boy immediately and grabbed him before his body gave out.

"I got you. I got you," She whispered as she clutched the boy in her arms. He struggled to breath as he took his mother's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry, mommy." The boy said as he caressed his mother's face.

"Don't be," She sobbed. "You did what you were told."

"What's gonna happen?" He asked as he scrunched eyebrows.

"You're gonna go away."

"Where?" Adam lightly demanded. Arynn sighed and put her head on her son's head. She did not want to answer his question.

"You're gonna go somewhere safe. Somewhere I can't go."

The boy wiped a tear from Arynn's eyes and his breath became light and distant, just like his gaze.

"Okay." Adam sighed.

"I'll miss you." Arynn said as she watched a smile form on the boy's face. His eyes closed and his tense body relaxed against hers. Arynn huddled into herself as she continued to hold his lifeless body. She did not want to let go. She did not want to let her dream of being happy fade. She cried aloud and held the boy tightly.

Tripper and Page watched quietly as they held back their emotions over Arynn's loss. Tripper looked slowly to Ashford and saw for the first time doubt in the man's eyes and remorse. Was it possible that underneath that cold liquidity mass the mutated man still had a functioning heart? Tripper did not care to answer the question. All he wanted to do was see Ashford dead.

Arynn laid the boy gently on the concrete and watched as his body disintegrated into the hot surface. She held herself and thought about Adam's innocent eyes. Though he was manufactured, he was human and deserved a human life. She turned towards Peter and slowly approached him. Tripper and Page watched silently.

"You may have killed my family and destroyed my city," Arynn started as she walked around the weakened mutate, keeping a firm eye on him. "But you have not eradicated my hatred for you or your false company. I will hunt down everyone one of you sons of bitches and make sure fuckers like you never get your hands on the virus and start this bullshit all over again."

She came in closer to the man and watched him wobble. A twisted look formed on her face almost scaring the man.

"Look at you," She said. "You're pathetic."

"No, you're the one who's pathetic." Peter said. "I had to give you a son to keep you from taking your own life. I had to clone myself to give you what you wanted."

"What?" She whispered.

"Adam..." He said. "Did you think he was really yours?" Peter questioned as he coughed out clumps of blood and wiped away the putrid smell. Arynn looked down at the blood watching it simmer under the heat of the sun.

"All this time..." Arynn muttered. "You made me think..."

"No, I gave you what you wanted. I made you happy." Peter groaned as he grabbed his side. "One big happy family..."

Arynn took out her knife as she stepped inches away from the injured man. She thought about Adam and his failed existence. She thought about what he would've became had Peter let him be. He would've been normal, or at least normal in Arynn's eyes. He would have been Arynn's miracle and source of living. But now there was nothing left but a dying researcher and her wretched life. What was there to live for now? Arynn tilted her head and started hard into Peter's eyes.

"You know what, Peter?" She started as she grabbed the man's neck, "I made a promise to kill you and I'm going to keep that promise," Arynn said.

The helicopter was now a few yards away from the building and freedom was an ounce away. Tripper hurried to help Hernandez to his feet and Daniel to the of the middle of the building.

"You don't have the guts," Peter said fighting back her words. Blood dripped from his mouth and his eyes were red from the ruptured blood vessels in his sockets. She twisted the man's neck and severed his head clear off of his spinal cord. Peter's head rolled slightly stopping next to his shoulders. It let out a small sigh. Immediately his body began to disintegrate and formed a puddle of human remains.

Arynn put away her knife and lifted her head to the sky. She took in the air and exhaled. She felt relieved but tired. Although she stopped probably one of the last scientists under Umbrella's reign of terror, she still had to destroy what Umbrella left behind…the outbreak. Arynn glanced down at the vial before she put it away and noticed the multi-colored polygon symbol. It was the same symbol on some of the doors in the hospital and on the gun that she had carried. _Tricell, Arynn said to herself. _Now that she knew what it meant, she would have to put an end to whatever Umbrella handed over to the rival company. That meant putting an end to all that Tricell had it's greedy hands in.

"Arynn!" Tripper called as he grabbed hold of the rope ladder thrown down by the co-pilot. "Let's go!" The soldier shouted.

Arynn paused at the city skyline and then climbed onto the ladder with Tripper taking up the rear.

As the helicopter rose into the air and turned to face the late afternoon sun, Arynn sat down next to Tripper and put her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and the two watched the skyscrapers pass under them.

"What a ride." Hernandez said with a sigh. He looked at Page with an assured smile and she nodded. "Where to?" He asked her.

"Anywhere but here," Arynn called. Hernandez laughed.

"London has called for drastic measures." Page said. "They're gonna nuke this place."

Arynn looked at Tripper. She did not want this city to succumb to the same fate as Raccoon City but she knew it had to be done. As the two watched the city disappear into the distance, Arynn began to cry softly. Tripper looked down at her and embraced her.

"I'm sorry about Adam..." He whispered. Arynn shook her head slowly.

"No, it's not that." She sighed. "I failed."

"What do you mean?" Tripper questioned.

"I never wanted to bring it here and let this place end up like Raccoon City."

"That was not your fault."

"Yes, it was." She said as she turned and looked at the man. "Just promise me, when the time's right, burn my remains. Don't let anyone take a sample of it."

Tripper looked into Arynn's eyes and saw a seriousness that he had not seen before. She was right. He had to do the right thing and make sure the nightmare did not spread to the rest of the world. Although he cared for her more than he cared for his self, he had to be rational.

"When the time comes." He said. "You have my word."

She looked away and watched the trees pass underneath the copter. Peter Ashford may have died but was the threat of another outbreak over? Arynn dared not to answer...


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

The conference on Biological Warfare Experimentation and the involvement of Tricell, Umbrella Corporation's owner had commenced on the grounds of Washington D.C.. Arynn watched as she sat first row to Captain Joseph Tripper and Lieutenant Edward Hernandez's litigations. Media from around the globe were present, translating English to a more suitable language for the billions who watched at home. Protestors for and against the government's action towards pharmaceutical companies shouted outside against each other's views.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a man dressed in a three-piece suit representing the two soldiers said as he addressed the political leaders on the committee. "What these two men have presented today is clear evidence that pharmaceutical companies like Tricell, Umbrella, Wil-Pharma and a slew of others have once again conspired to demoralize our communities by experimenting on innocent citizens to quench a corrupted, evil thirst."

A representative from Tricell's grouped called out against the statement calling it slander. Arynn looked on worried that the committee would not see the truth behind the corporate giants' lies.

"Listen," Tripper said. All cameras and lights were on him. He fixed his shirt and adjusted his MIC. "From a military perspective, you have seen the horrors of letting medical breakthroughs go unchecked but I want to take the time to give you a more personal view of the terror that went on inside Raccoon City." He replied as he turned and nodded to Arynn.

She stood up and the large room erupted in whispers and mild talking. Arynn walked up to the side of the room and picked up a remote.

"Arynn Residvius, was one of the only survivors to make it out of Raccoon City during the quarantine stage." Tripper continued.

"Alight," said an elderly man on the panel. "You may start, Miss Residvius."

"Thank you," Arynn began as she cleared her throat and the lights in the room were dimmed. She started to show slides of innocent bystanders being torn to bits by infected Dobermans, zombies eating each other in the streets, and Gandharvas lurking in the alleyways. She stopped on a mug shot of Peter. "This is Peter Ashford, the last member of the Ashford family, one of the founders of the Umbrella Corporation. Along with his uncle, Alexander Ashford, Peter recruited numerous Raccoon City Citizens and used them to create the virus known as 'O'." Arynn took a pause, she looked at Tripper and he whispered for her to continue. "The Ashfords experimented on newborns, creating what they deemed, 'the Super Race'. I and a few others were among the ones born under these circumstances. Peter wanted to use us to spread the virus and make the world fall to his knees. He had a plan to rid the world of people and repopulate it with this super virus along with the help of Albert Wesker, formally the lead of the S.T.A.R.S. Raccoon Police Task Force."

There were conversations whispered throughout the room as Arynn stopped to drink a glass of water.

"So what you're saying is, Peter Ashford conspired to commit treason by introducing a terror threat on a magnitude level?" An African-American female said from the panel.

"Yes," Arynn said. "That is exactly what I'm saying."

"Is it not true that Peter Ashford was killed in the city of Wolcestershire in Britain?" Someone else asked.

"Yes, that is confirmed." Tripper joined in.

"So what other threats do we face, now that Ashford is dead?" The person asked.

"There are other companies out there with access to Ashford's findings." Arynn continued. "The whereabouts of his logs are unknown at this time."

"What do you suggest?" The elderly man questioned narrowing his eyes.

"We suggest," Tripper said taking the helm, "We suggest expansion of the Counter-Terrorist sector and immediate eradication of all known viral antibodies world-wide. There should only be certain facilities that house antidotes and anti-viruses."

"But what about her!" Someone shouted from in the audience. Tripper immediately stood up and looked around. "Isn't she a time bomb waiting to inflict massive infection?" The person called.

"No," Tripper answered. "Miss Residvius and other affilates actually carry a gene that can cure the virus. They cannot spread the virus."

"Mr. Tripper, will all due respect, this seems very far fetched and unheard of." A politician said from the crowd. "How are we to believe that another viral outbreak cannot happen given what you've just presented today?"

"We can't assure that this won't happen again," Hernandez said, "But with the proper funding and awareness, we can stop terrorists or anyone else crazy enough to try a stunt like this, from ever setting foot in a medical facility." The Latino soldier smiled at Arynn and she nodded back. Some people in the back clapped.

"I'm not asking for anyone to understand me or believe me," Arynn said. "I just want people to be aware that there are others out there who will stop at nothing to use us for their own immoral ways. We should never let companies like Umbrella go unchecked and unnoticed. Once you let them do that, cities like Raccoon City will become breeding grounds for outbreaks. I lost my family, my friends, and my son there." She took a pause. "I'm not going to lose anyone else over this. If you don't give these men the funding they need to get rid of men like Ashford, then we're all doomed. It's only a matter of time."

The panel speakers looked at each other and the lead speaker took up the microphone.

"This is all compelling evidence, Liutenent, Captain, and Miss Residvius. We will consider your proposal." The elderly man said. "Thank you for coming."

The media and audience began to disperse and Arynn sat down on the table exhausted. Tripper finished talking to his military lawyer and looked back at Hernandez then to Arynn. When everyone was gone and it was just the three individuals, Tripper sat down slouching in his chair.

"What do you think?" He asked. "Be honest."

"Not sure, yet." Hernandez said.

"I don't know what to think." Arynn sighed.

"Well I think," called a female voice from the end of the room. The group looked and smiled when Page made her way down the blue carpet. "I think we need to go out for drinks and forget about it, in the morning."

"Now, that's something to think on." Hernandez said as he grabbed the young woman and pulled her close to him.

"Any word, yet?" Tripper asked her.

"The Higher-Ups are considering the expansion. I think we gave the public what they needed to hear. Now we just sit and watch what happens next."

"What about Tricell?" Arynn asked. Tripper came over to her rubbed her shoulders.

"They're as good as gone." He said gently.

"Arynn," Page said. "Don't worry, we've got it under control." She gave the dark-skinned woman a smile and Arynn smiled back.

The group left the room and came out on to the steps of the Capitol building. Arynn took in the fresh air and was relieved to find no zombies or stalkers killing any of the people who passed by on the sidewalk. For once it was hard to not run from eminent danger or to dodge the advances of a mutated blob. The couples got into a 4-door sedan. Arynn looked out the window as the car sped down the street, leaving the corrupted politics of D.C. towards a bar downtown.

_Maybe it was time to settle for a regular life, Arynn thought to herself_. She looked at Tripper and wondered if she really could be happy and leave Adam's death and Peter's terror behind her. She knew that she would always wake up at night covered in sweat, seeing Peter's face in her dreams but at least she knew he was dead. It was finally over and all she could do was try to cope.

* * *

They entered the bar and ordered drinks at a booth. Whatever lay ahead, Arynn hoped that the she could rid the world of people like Peter Ashford and never have to see another outbreak again. But those thought left her mind abruptly when she caught sight of a man stumbling outsider her window. His skin was bruised, his eyes were blood shot, and his teeth were covered in blood. Immediately, Arynn grabbed her gun and cocked it. Tripper put his hand on her shoulder and pointed to the man's friend on the side of the street. He was carrying a bag of fanged teeth. The zombie pointed and laughed at her.

"It's just some crazy kids." The soldier said. Arynn shook her head and smiled it off.

"Fucking kids," She said. She looked up at the television and saw a subtitle at the bottom of the news screen that made the hairs on the back of her neck rise. A chilling feeling overcame her and she instantly looked around to survey the room.

_Reports of Viral outbreak confirmed in Washington D.C. Ten Dead. Hundreds missing._

Arynn gripped her gun while the others joined her. They got up and headed for the door. Arynn looked back at Tripper.

"Are you ready to go back into this?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be," She said.

"Then let's do it." Hernandez said as Page opened the door and the four stepped out of the bar and back into the terror…

THE END…


End file.
